2 Points Of View (PHAN)
by NeverForgetToday
Summary: [Complete] He wants him. So he will take him. Phil is a psychopath that wants Dan. He will take Dan. But what will he do with Dan? What will Dan think of Phil? Psychopath!Phil Kidnapped!Dan {Phan} WARNINGS: THIS FAN FICTION HAS DRUG ABUSE, ALCOHOL ABUSE, SELF HARM, TALK ABOUT SUICIDE, SMUT, PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**There he is. Sitting at his usual spot. The steel table with a white umbrella and a single chair waiting for someone to sit in the empty space. He seems to always have a book with him when he sits here. Every 20 minutes he checks his phone that is sitting on the steel table. I'm to far away to see what book he is reading, but it looks like a hard cover.**

**Smart.**

**I like that.**

**Every Friday I wait for him to sit down outside this cafe, Patito Cafe. He always shows up at 5:15p.m. I sit on a park bench while watching him. He is interesting to look at, to study, to have someone to love. The wind pushes his hair in front of his flawless face. With one swift move he pushes his hair back into place with his soft looking hand. I wish to know what it feels like. I imagine it feels softer than silk. **

**Although he looks harmful I feel like there is an edge to this boy. Something that makes him stand out of a crowd. His chestnut colored hair gives off a shine, like how an angel has a halo on top of their head. **

**The shadows of the world darken his facial features which makes him even more desirable to look at. His skin seems a bit tanner than the average person with the shadows covering him. Each time he blinks his long wing-like lashes seem to get longer. Anyone could get lost in his dark wood colored eyes.**

**He seems more than just a human to look at. He needs to be cared for and looked after by someone. Someone like me.**

**I want him.**

**I will have him.**

**I want to keep him and treat him like **

**the way he needs to be treated like. But now he is getting up which breaks my heart. It's been an hour since he sat down to read that book he brought with him. Time flies when you're in love with someone. Like usual he walks to the left with his black iPhone phone in his pocket and the book in his right hand.**

**With it being cooler than usual he lifts his black hoodie over his head. I've never seen him with his hoodie over his head. This made my heart pound with joy and wonder. He looked even more magnificent than usual. Without hesitation I got up to follow him down the street. The street lamps guided him to where ever he was going. **

**I've never followed him so far before. I was scared and nervous, but also excited to see more of him. I followed him a few feet behind. His black, slick jacket complimented him body so perfectly. I've never been so close to him. This fueled my fire for wanting him even more. **

**Water. **

**I'm hit with water. **

**I look up as rain falls from the sky. Each droplet of rain lands swiftly on the ground. I can tell he doesn't like the rain by the way he stuffs his hands fiercely in his pockets. He sighs. **

**I heard something from him. This is new for me. I've never felt so happy before. I dreamed of what he sounded like. Even a sigh from him depicted his voice. I imagine a cheerful voice from him with a bit of edge. **

**The rain didn't bother me because I was to focused on watching him and everything he did. I could hear a faint whistle from him that sounded lovely. Like he could keep a beat. Maybe he is musically talented? **

**He must be so talented with how smart he looks. I want to know and I will know. **

**But without realizing he stopped suddenly making me bump it to. I felt like a deer looking at head lights in the middle of the road. I wasn't prepared for this. **

**"Oh sorry," He cheerfully said turning around. **

**I'm so close to him. **

**I was at a lost for words, "Um it's ok..."**

**"Dan," he said happily pushing back his damp hair. **

**"Oh well then, it's okay Dan," I nervously said. **

**He turned back around and started walking of again. **

**His name is Dan. **

**Dan. **

**It suits him. I want him even more. I will have him. **

**I will take him. **

What do y'all think of this story's so far? I'll try to update every two weeks.

**Bold words are Phil's Point Of View. **

_Italic words are Dan's Point Of View. _

Thanks :) -Author


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Him Home

**I have been following Dan for a month exactly before I started to put my plan in action. I remember his day and night schedule perfectly. Every little detail about where he goes is drilled into my brain. He never seems to make me bored. I'm proud of him going to one of the high-priced and well educated schools. His Mum and Dad must want him to go to Uni after he graduates from his secondary school, but I have other plans for him. I'm guessing he is either 17 or 18 years old, he looks between those ages. While Dan goes home after dark I drive back to my house, soon to be our house, to prepare for his arrival.**

**My house is located 55 minutes away from Dan's house. My house is embedded in the forest, secluded from people because not many people live in the forest. My closest neighbor is 10 minutes away from me. Ever since my Mum and Dad passed away, four months ago, I was given the house and £500,000 from their will. I haven't really done much will the money since I also had £100,000 already saved up before Mum and Dad passed away, but ever since I saw Dan I knew what to do with it.**

**I had to much money and I didn't know what to do with it, but I now knew that Dan and I would live happily together with the money. The house doesn't need to be paid off since my parents already paid off the house.**

**The forest house is what you would call massive. Enormous. As soon as you walk threw the door you can see a chandelier hanging above you head. To the left is the living room which has an antique fireplace embedded in the wall with two small maroon colored couches, two dark brown tables located at the couches right side, and antique lamps sitting on top of the wooden tables. The room is painted a beige type of color. The room also has a large window seen at the front of the house and is often closed by the maroon color curtains stoping most of the sunlight from coming into the house.**

**To the right of you is another living room, but with a musical twist. The walls are painted the same beige as the other room and has the same sized window covered by maroon curtains blocking the sunlight. A grand piano is in the centre of the room surrounded by musical type pictures like famous artists or quotes from inspirational musically talented people. My parents loved to play the piano and this was both of their favorite room in the house.**

**In front of you as you walk through the front door is a set of wooden stairs leading you upstairs into the master bedroom, four guest bedrooms, and three bathrooms all neatly decorated. In one of the guest bedrooms is where I put all my painting stuff like paper, paints, easel, pencils, different colored pens, and paint brushes. A clear tarp covers the entire room floor so the floor will not get ruined by my art stuff.**

**If you walk pass the stairs there is a large kitchen updated to its max in appliances to the left. The kitchen can be seen in the normal living room since there is a small hallway connecting them together. The dining room is seen to the right past the stairs. The darken brown dining table is in the middle of the dining room. Pictures of my family is hanged on the dining room walls with a rectangle mirror hanged long ways on a wall. The dining room table can fit four people on each side and one person on each end.**

**The garage is located on the left side of the house, a door in the kitchen leads you into the garage. The garage is mainly empty except the washer and dryer in the corner. While designing the house my Mum and Dad decided to put the laundry room in the garage for more space in the actually house. The downstairs loo is behind where the stairs end going up.**

**I wanted Dan to have a room to call his own so I choose the room closest to the master bedroom upstairs, my room. Dan's room is the furthest away from the front of the house. His bed has a black, white, and grey checkered duvet and next to the bed is a black night stand. A black, empty wardrobe is across from his bed and to take up some of the empty room space a black desk is push up against the wall. There is two smaller windows in Dan's room, one can see the side of the house and the other can see the backyard. I placed dark grey curtains on each window.**

**It's a perfect room for him to relax in when he first arrives here and I know that eventually he will start to sleep in my room with me. This makes me smile every time I think about him being here. Just in case Dan wants to throw a fit I will have to chain him to his bed. Just in case.**

**But now it's time. Time for him to come home with me. It's a Friday and Dan has just left one of his friend's house to go home. He is wearing a checkered backpack that seems to not have much in it. I park my car and step out with anticipation. Dan is walking down the pavement in the dark with only the help of the dim street light to guide him to his house. Each house he passes all the lights are turned off and the neighbourhood seems to be sleeping at the same time. I casually walk towards him from behind. My steps are silent and I'm clothed in black to be less noticeable. In my right hand is the special cloth. I poured some chloroform I stole on the cloth and I'm ready to take my special prize home.**

**As swiftly as I could I quickened my pace and placed my left arm over his entire body and pulled him closer to me. With my right hand I placed the cloth over his face. I felt his backpack digging into me, but the adrenaline made me forget the backpack was even there. The pain of the backpack poking my chest submerged and I snapped back into reality. Dan started to kick and fling his arms around to try and get away from me, but he failed. He was like a wild animal getting trapped inside of a cage. His brown fringe started to fall in front of his face as he moved rapidly.**

**As Dan shook his head quickly some of his fringe brushed up on my hand. His hair was softer than I imagined. It felt like a piece of silk clothing, I loves it. He started to scream a little so I place my left hand over his mouth. Leaving his arms free of my grip.**

**For a second he put his hands on my left arm to pull away from me, but he started to lose his grip. I could feel his body slowly getting weaker. His breathing slowed down and his body was starting to relax.**

**Both of Dan's arms fell to his sides and he stopped resisting me. His body lost all motion and became dead weight. I removed my right hand from his face so he could breath and laid him on the pavement for a second to make sure no one was watching. I looked behind me and saw darkness. None of the house lights turned on, so I must be safe. No one was coming for Dan.**

**I then picked up passed out Dan bridal style and placed his backpack over my shoulder. He looked peaceful as he laid in my arms passed out. I carried him to the back seat of my car and tied up his hands with real hand cuffs. With the rope on the car floor I tied his feet together.**

**I placed a blue, medium sized blanket over Dan hiding the handcuffed hands and the tied up feet. He looked so beautiful and precious. So sweet and innocent.**

**I opened up his bag and found some notebooks, pens, pencils, and an iPhone. I knew iPhones could be tracked so I slammed his phone on the ground. Sorry Dan, I hope you don't get to mad. Zipping up his bag I opened the trunk of the car and put the chloroformed cloth along with Dan's checkered backpack inside the trunk. Dan seemed to like checkered things. Good thing I got him a checkered duvet. I shut the trunk door closed and walked to the driver's side of the car.**

**I sat in the driver's seat for a second to take in all that has just happened. I finally had the love of my life. I thought of the future and saw a bright future for us.**

**Everything went accordingly to plan.**

/\\\

_My head hurts as I painfully opened my eyes. This bed feels weird. Like it hasn't been slept in at all. Then the memories of last night flooded into my mind. I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, and I realized was in an unfamiliar room. My heart started pumping faster and faster as I was scared. The sun was barely out so it had to be early in the morning. The light of the sun hurt my eyes. I saw a piercing white light before my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Where am I?_

_Did I just get kidnapped?_

_I panicked. My chest started to rise and fall as my breathing quickened. My head started to pound even louder than before. I rolled out of the bed and ran to the bedroom door, but I suddenly fell face forward towards the ground. My arms caught me from smashing into the floor. I tried to move forward crawling, but something around my right ankle kept me from moving. I looked down to my foot to see an ankle clasp around my ankle and a chain connecting the ankle clasp to the bed._

_It was like my foot was handcuffed to a chain that was tied around the bed. I couldn't reach the door because the chain resisted me from touching the door. I crawled to where the chain was tied around the bed and tried to undo the chain from around the bed, but it was no use. That chain was not coming off of the bed. I tried pull the ankle clasp off, but it wasn't budging._

_Now I was even more scared. Who took me? Why did they take me? What where they going to do to me? Where am I? Was I going to die? All those questions surrounded my brain. I was making myself even more scared. I tried to get my breathing under controlled and pushed the scary thoughts out of my head. My body lifted its self off of the floor and I walked around in circles for awhile thinking._

_I took in the room and noticed this isn't your average kidnapped room. It actually looked like a room for someone. I slowly walked towards the black wardrobe and opened it to see nothing inside it. That weird, but everything about today is normal. There was the bed and desk in the room, but that was it. Then I noticed my checkered backpack leaning against the desk. MY PHONE!_

_I ran over to the desk while the chain rattled from my movements and picked up my backpack. I pulled out everything in the bag not caring how much noise I made. Notebooks and pens were scattered along the floor, but no sign off my phone. Who ever took me isn't dumb. They were smart enough to take my phone away from me. I tossed the empty backpack towards the desk and walked to the window by the bed. I could barely reach it, but I managed to open the dark grey curtains for sunlight to pour into the room. All I saw as I looked out the window was the side of the house I was in._

_I noticed all of the trees surrounding the house. I must be in some forest. Great. How am I going to escaped now? I couldn't think of a plan to bust out of this house. I just had to wait for my kidnapper or kidnappers to come see me. There was not weapon to protect myself from them, so I climbed into the bed and pulled the duvet over my body. Might as well die in comfort of this some what soft bed. I didn't want to give up, but I didn't know what to do._

_I tightly held on to the duvet, making my hands sweat. I had nervous and afraid emotions bubbling up inside me. I buried my head into the duvet and started to cry a little. My emotions were getting the best of me. Small tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat in the bed. I had so much to say to my family and friends if I was going to die._

_I wanted to have my life mean something, but how am I suppose to do that if I'm trapped here. Although I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, I know I didn't want to spend it here. It felt like the room was closing in on me. Like it was getting smaller and smaller. It felt like I was on some kind of acid trip._

_My brain was playing mind games on me. It was if I woke up from a nightmare at night and "saw" some monster in my room. But it was actually a shadow of a big chair. My head started to ache and I felt light headed._

_I just sat there in silence to calm myself down. Sitting there seemed like a life time, but then I hear the door knob turning. I shot my head up and saw the door opening slowly. My heart beats faster and faster as my breathing quicken. I pulled the duvet to my face and waited for someone to walk threw the door. Was it the kidnapper ready to kill me? My mind was racing with negative thought._

_It was only one person._

_One guy._

_His face was calm and friendly looking, but I remembered he is the one that probably kidnapped me. I ball up my right hand into a fist to show I'm not going down without a fight. He notices my fist and smirks a little. What is he planning to do?_

_He pushes back his jet black fringe and looks at me with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. His blue eyes pop out even more due to his pale skin. His hair is dark black seems to be a bit similar to mine except his is a bit longer in length. This guy's lips are a light shade of pink and he is wearing a light blue t-shirt that matches his eye color. His jeans are black and he has on black Vans. He seemed to be in his early to mid twenties._

_"W-who are you?!" I blurted out as I gripped the duvet even tighter._

_He looked down at his feet and stood there for a few seconds before speaking up._

_"My name is Phil," he said with a friendly smile, but I dismissed his friendly smile and continued to think he was my enemy._

_He said it so calm like. Like what he is doing to me is perfectly normal._

_"Why did you take me?" I questioned him, I was more angry then scared at the moment._

_He bit his lip slightly and leaned his head to one side like he was confused._

_Like I was the crazy one here._

_"Dan... Don't you get it. We are going to be a happy family now. We are going to be so happy together," he said with joy in his voice, his face was practically shining with happiness._

_I looked at him in awe. How crazy is this guy? We are not family. He wants us to be together and happy? This is crazy. Who does this guy think he is? I couldn't say anything more to him since I was to afraid of what my future was going to be. Would I ever escape or will I stay in this room for an eternity? I was stunned at what just happened._

_"It's 8 o'clock Dan, do you want breakfast?" He asked in a normal tone._

_I didn't reply. I felt to sick to eat. I was more disgusted with this Phil guy than wanting to eat. My stomach turned and I wanted to throw up. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I felt this slight pinch. This was really happening, this wasn't a dream._

_I looked on the opposite side of the room. My eyes couldn't stand looking at Phil. I heard him shuffling a bit before I noticed he left the room. I felt relief with his presence gone._

_I had to escape this hell. He thought that after kidnapping me that I would love and cherish him forever. He is crazier than I thought. I need to find a way out._

_This son of a bitch will not have me._

—-

Hello all my lovely people reading this, what do you think of this story so far. I'm trying to make every chapter at least 3,000 words or more so I hope all y'all have fun reading this fic. I'm trying to make this fic take place in the Uk. Sorry if I'm a bit off on the British slang since I am an American. I'm trying my best, even researching a few words. :P

-Author


	3. Chapter 3: A Point System

_Minutes later Phil walked into the room with a plate of toast with strawberry jam and a glass of milk. He placed it on the desk next to the bed I was sitting on. I sat there in silence on the bed and didn't move to go eat. I was not going to take anything from this guy._

_"Come on Dan, you need to eat," Phil encouraged, Phil smiled at me and for a second it looked like he was a normal human being. Then I remembered that everyone can look sane on the outside, but can be completely crazy on the inside. _

_I turned my head away and stared at the window. It was my way out, but I couldn't reach it to get out. The window was unlocked and I could easily get out of this Hell hole. _

_"Leave me alone," I mumbled. I needed to have my mind focused to plan out my escape. _

_"Dan I know this is a lot to take in, but I now we are meant to be together. God himself wanted for us to be together-"_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW GOD WANTS US TO BE TOGETHER YOU PSYCO!" I screamed at Phil. _

_I was expecting him to lash out at me and hit me as he got up. I mean that's what I saw on TV shows and movies. The victim lashed out at the kidnapped and then the kidnapper's victim would be used as a punching bag. I covered my face and prepared myself for a punch, but it never came. _

_"I know... I know because I can feel it," Phil said softly. _

_I removed my hands from my face and saw Phil standing at the door way. His facial expression read sympathy. _

_"Well if God knows that we should be together then screw Him. He is already a bastard," I said rolling my eyes. _

_"How is he already a bastard?" Asked a curious Phil. He seemed concerned for me, but I could care less. _

_I laughed and shook my head. _

_"I'm not going to pour my life story to you. Fuck that," I said pushing back a piece of fringe out of my face. _

"_You should watch your mouth Dan. Cursing isn't cute for you," Phil said with a smirk._

_What a bastard Phil is to me. Does Phil think he can really control me? Phil has no idea what he got himself into. My body feels stressed to the max, I need to find a way out of here. I pulled my feet closer to my torso as the chatter of the chains filled the silence. _

_"You see this? This is what you have done to me," I explained as I held up some of the chain. _

_I shook the chain to make it rattle. Phil looked slowly towards to the chain. He stared at the chain held in my hand, it looked like he was studying it. It was like he had never seen the chain before. Then Phil looked back up to me. At first I thought he looked sad, but his mouth grew into a big smile._

_This guy is crazy._

_"Don't you get it silly? It's to make sure you don't run away. To make sure we will be together forever," he said with passion. _

_Phil's eyes seemed to get bigger and brighter as his smile grew. This guy is psychotic. _

_"Phil I promise I won't leave, let me out of this thing. I promise I won't go," I pleaded._

_I put one of my plans in motion. The plan was to make Phil think that I like him and to get Phil to drop his guard. Then attack Phil when I'm free to get away. It seems perfect. But Phil isn't stupid. _

_He may be psychotic, but he's not stupid._

_Phil is aware that I could be lying to him and honestly I wasn't much of a good liar, but when your life is on the line you become one hell of an actor. _

_"Dan.."_

_My heart started raced. What was he going to say? I felt a lump in my throat and it became harder to sit up since I was shaking from anxiety. My body was freaking out and part of me wanted to fall apart. Instead of Phil talking he walk towards me. I freaked out and slid off on the other side of the bed. I barely stood up as my legs shook from nervousness. Phil stood at the other side of the bed astonished by me. _

_"Dan don't be like this," he calmly said," You are a good boy. Don't be afraid, I am here for you."_

_"Get away from me you weirdo!" I exclaimed. My mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour, being afraid doesn't help you think to well._

_"Oh Dan. You are very funny," Phil said with a smirk," I'll give you that."_

_I stepped backwards trying to get away from Phil, but I suddenly fell to the ground. The chain around my ankle resisted me from moving backwards and it made me fall to the ground. I cursed underneath my breath and felt my ass getting sore by the minute from the fall. Phil laughed a bit to himself as he looked at me. I felt water filling my eyes._

_"Just LET ME GO!" I yelled as tears rushed down my face. I put my hands to my face and started crying harder and harder._

_I heard something shuffle towards my direction. A hand softly grabbed my shoulder and I jerked away from the hand. My heart started to race because it was Phil. I have never been this close to him without him trying to drug me. He was trying to comfort me when he was the one that caused this mess. It was harder to swallow and move because I was so scared. _

_Phil looked concerned and questionable. I took a frightening chance and jumped towards Phil. I tackled him harshly and brought him to the floor. I struggled to get him down, he fought back and tried to get me off of him. Eventually, I pinned him to the floor with tears falling off of my face. _

_"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I screamed in his face. _

_His eyes looked glossy as he looked at me. Phil looked like he might cry. He relaxed his body underneath me and gave me a sad smile. I relaxed seeing that I won. Phil looked to the left and sighed._

_"I'm sorry Dan," Phil said. _

_What?-_

_Phil lifted his torso and I was in midair before he lifted his knee up. His knee kicked me between the legs and I fell to the side of him in pain. My hands went to the painful area and I felt terrible from the pain. It hurt so much, this is like a sick joke. I groaned and curled up in the fetal position. _

_"I'm sorry Dan, but you made me. You should know that I'm an experienced fighter so please don't try anything like that for now on. Now eat your breakfast pretty please," Phil said before leaving the room. _

_I laid there in pain for awhile. It felt like hours before I got up from the floor. The sound of the chain hitting the floor filled the silence of the room. My stomach ached for food and all I could eat was what Phil brought me. I didn't want to eat what he brought me because the fear of the food being tampered with. But my stomach kept on growling. I hit the wall with my fist out of anger. I am losing my mind. I don't want to die without a fight, I want to live. My hands started tapping the rhyme of Bliss by Muse on the bed. It kept me from going completely insane._

_My feet paced the floor as I thought of how to get out. I didn't want Phil near me at all. I just want to get back home and be with my family. My Mum and Dad must have already called the Police since they are very protective of me. _

_I question existence and what I did to deserve it. I've never been in much trouble and I was always trying my best being a good person, despite my social anxiety. But honestly..._

_Why is this happening to me? _

**...**

**I expected something like this to happen. Dan didn't understand why I was doing this. He will get around to this. I hope he will. He is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. When I had to hurt Dan it hurt me also, emotionally. I never dreamed of hurting this beauty, but he made me. When I left him he looked to be in rough shape. I knew that Dan needed time to take all this in and realize that he loves me. I want to have Dan open up to me.**

**The words he said made me question his past.I wondered why he didn't like God. I wanted him to open up to me and tell me about his past since we are spending the future together. **

**I locked his room door out of habit and walked towards my art room down the hall. Painting made me forget of every problem that bothered me. It soothed me. **

**I didn't bother to change my shirt. My mind is to busy and determined to paint something. The easel and canvas was already prepared for me. The paints set right next to it. I sat on the chair in front of the easel and let my mind go wild on the canvas. I picked up the paint brush and placed it in the blue ish/ purple ish paint. My brain decided to go with painting a galaxy with white stars. I started to hum like bits and pieces of songs to keep me occupied while painting. **

**Each splash of paint was like a new life on the painting, with the painting representing the Earth. If you just put random colors of paint on the canvas then it will just look like a mess, but you have to make sure the paint blends and mixes together well to create something beautiful. Just like if people never worked together then humanity will cease to exist. **

**I slowly paint on the canvas to make sure I get all the details correctly. I switch out paint brushes every minute or so for more detailed work. I like having things perfect, but also creativity done.**

**{(3 Hours Later)}**

**As I'm finishing up my mind is in a better place. I'm more relaxed and less stressed. I know Dan will be better and had time to reflect on his decisions and his choice of words. Maybe I'll even show him this beautiful artwork I have created.**

**I sign my name to the right down corner of the canvas and look at it from a far. It's one of the best paintings I have even done. All the details are perfect and it seems like there isn't a flaw on the painting. I look at the time and it's about 12 o'clock. I guess I should make lunch for Dan and I. **

**I put my paint brushes in a water cup and leave my artwork to dry. I walk down the hallway and see Dan's room. I don't hear anything coming from his room, so I suspect he must be sleeping. He did have a rough morning. **

**Walking down the stairs, I think about what Dan and I will do today to pass the time. Maybe I can learn more about his past and what he likes or don't like. If he plays an instrument or not. His favorite movie. I want to learn about him and see what he likes to do. **

**I grabbed a loaf of bread and some peanut butter from the pantry and placed it on the counter top. I opened the fridge and grabbed the grape jam. I placed the grape jam next to the peanut butter on the counter top and opened up a drawer to grab a butter knife. I hope Dan likes peanut butter and jam sandwiches. **

**I grabbed a sliced piece of bread and spread peanut butter on it. I did the same thing with the jam and combined both of the covered pieces of bread together. A clean plate was already out from breakfast so I put the sandwich on the clean plate. The sandwich was complete and ready for Dan. I wasn't really hungry so I put away the ingredients from the sandwich. Grabbing the plate, I walked up the stairs carefully and made my way to Dan's room. **

**I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Dan was laying on his duvet staring up at the ceiling. I noticed he had ate some of the breakfast I gave him. **

**"Dan, are you hungry for lunch? I brought you some," I said nicely. I didn't want to repeat what happened this morning. **

**I set the plate on his desk and wait for him to get up to come eat. **

**"Dan are you okay?" I asked. **

**"No I am not bloody okay," he whispered loud enough for me to hear. **

**"Well I'm trying to make this better, but you are very stubborn. If you would open up to me maybe things would be different," I explained. I was trying to get Dan to let me in his life. **

**"No I don't want to tell you anything about me," Dan harshly said. **

**"Well... what about we do a point system?" I asked enthusiastically. **

**Dan looked at me and questioned what a point system was. I told Dan I would be right back as I ran to the art room to grab a pencil and paper. I ran back and sat back down on the floor. **

**"Ok we can have a point system. It's like if you earn a certain amount of points you reach an award," I said as I drew a medium sized box on the paper. **

**"What do you mean, an award?" Asked Dan. **

**"Well if you tell me something about yourself, truthfully, then you get ummm... let's say 3 points. If you eat all your food then you get 7 points. But if you do something bad then you get 10 points deducted. We can have goals to where if you get enough points then that goal will happen and that goal you reach will happen frequently," I explained to Dan. Dan was now paying his full attention to me. **

**"Really?! Ok ok. But what are the goals?" He asked. **

**"Well let's see. If you get 100 points then-"**

**"Then can I get this ankle thing off of me?!" Dan asked interrupting me. **

**"You have to get a 1,000 points for that Dan," I said writing down all the goals orderly in the box on the piece of paper. **

**Dan rolled his eyes and sighed. **

**"Now look at these goals for you to get," I said handing Dan the paper. **

**He took the paper and read:**

**50: Shower **

**150: New Clothes**

**250: Food of Your Choice**

**400: Have A Book of Your Choice **

**550: Listen to Your Favourite Music**

**750: Walk Around the House**

**850: Get Another Book of Choice**

**900: Going outside**

**1000: No more ankle chain**

**"So I have to get points to achieve these things?" Dan asked quietly. **

**"Yes Dan and we will start clean. Right now you have Zero Points. I will supervise you through out all of these goals," I said. **

**Dan nodded his head slightly and kept the paper. **

**"Now remember Dan, I will find out if you lie to me. You are not a very good liar. You don't want me to go to your family and see if it is true, do you?" I asked in a sinister tone. I knew that if I get him afraid he won't lie to me and we will truthfully have some things in common. Which will make us the perfect match. **

**"NO-o. No please don't," Dan said cautiously. **

**Dan pushed back his chestnut colored hair, that was now getting curler, and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. **

**"You promise to do these things if I reach them?" He calmly asked. **

**"Of course Dan. I wouldn't go back on my word. I promise to do these goals if you reach them," I said crossing my heart.**

**"Ok then fine. I'll do this goal thing, but please. Can I use the rest room?" Dan asked. **

**I nodded my head and said," Fine, but I am only unhooking the chain from the bed." **

**I walked over and took a key out of my pocket. I unhooked the chain around the bed and lead Dan to the bathroom. It was like a leash that you put around a dog's neck, but it was a leash around Dan's ankle. That way I can still control him. I made sure he didn't try anything to escape as I walked behind him directing Dan where to go. Dan was taking everything in. Looking at the hallway and studying it as much as he could. Dan closed the door of the bathroom and I sat outside the door waiting for him to finish. **

**When Dan finished we walked back to the room slowly and I hooked him back up to the bed. He sat on the floor next to the bed watching me hooking the chain back up to the bed. I locked it tight and made sure it was locked.**

**"Now I will leave you here and I'll see you again when I bring you dinner. Remember the point system," I cheerful said.**

**Dan gave me a disgusted look and rolled his eyes. He mumbled a fine and sat on the floor playing with his ankle chain.**

**"We are going to be so happy together!" I happily exclaimed. **

**I locked the door and walked back to the art room hearing the faint sound of Dan cursing. **

**I'll only let that one slide. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shower

_It's been about 3 days since Phil and I have started the point system. Right now I have 56 points from just eating the food I am given. I haven't told Phil anything about myself yet, but I might have to so I can get this chain off of me as soon as possible. Since I have gotten over 50 points I've reached my first goal of a shower. I have never been so excited to take a shower before until now. I didn't realize that taking a shower was such a Prize. My hair was its regular, natural curly mess and it felt a bit greasy. Surprisingly my arm pit areas didn't smell as bas as I thought it would be. But let's not get started on my bad breath._

_The sun was about to set and Phil was going to bring me dinner any moment. He usually brings me dinner when the sun is about to set. It's like clock work every day. I've been able to keep it together for a few day, but I'm not sure if I can do this any while longer. The pain of fake liking someone is exhausting on your body and mind. I'm afraid that if I lash out at him again he will hurt my family and I don't want him near my family._

_"Hey Dan guess what I got!" Phil says excitingly as he swings open the door. Phil is holding a large cardboard box that seems extremely heavy since Phil holds onto it barely from underneath._

_Phil places the box right next to the bed that I'm sitting on. Afraid of what was in it, I held the duvet up to protect me. Phil gives me a concerned look and sits on the floor with the box in front of him._

_"Dan it's okay, I promise. Come open this box," Phil says._

_I pull the duvet off of me and I look at the box. There is still pieces of duct tape on the box to keep it from being opened, but I guess Phil already opened it up. I open the box up carefully to see clothes._

_"Clothes?" I asked confused._

_"Yeah I thought that since you don't have any clothes with you that I would get you some so we can start our new life together! I ordered all of those clothes online so everything is new!" Phil said cheerful. He had a big smile on his face and his eyes lit up._

_My mind scrambled. Phil was actually serious about us being together forever. I felt light headed and my breathing picked up. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? What the Hell is up with this guy?_

_"Dan are you feeling ill?" Phil asked._

_"No-oo, I'm not ill. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just so... happy that you got me... these clothes," I said lying through my teeth._

_Phil's smile grew bigger and his eyes seemed to be filled with joy. He clapped his hands in joy and got up from sitting on the floor. I felt like falling apart, everything seemed like a cruel joke on me._

_"Well I'm going to get you dinner. I'll be right back," Phil gleefully said exiting the room._

_I looked at the first see able layer of clothing in the box. From what I saw, it was mainly dark clothing. Wow... Phil must know my choice of style since I mainly wear dark clothing. Doesn't really surprise me that he knows what I like to wear since he must of stalked me. I realize that since Phil ordered these clothes online that we are somewhere close to other civilizations._

_I drum the beat of Hysteria by Muse on my leg since there is nothing else to do. I don't want to look at what Phil got me because it reminds me to much of him. My mind wants to be free from Phil._

_"Dan, I placed your meal on your desk," Phil says._

_I'm startled by Phil's voice. I jump up a little and see him placing the food on the desk. I didn't even realize that he came into the room. I must have been lost in thought._

_"I hope you like grilled cheese," Phil says with a smile._

_I bury my face into my hands and took a deep breath. I need to stay calm, even if Phil is a psychopath and I want to end him._

_"When will I be able to take a shower like you promised?" I asked Phil as I got off of the bed._

_"Well I thought that after you finish eating you could take one. There are some clothes for bed in that box I gave you," Phil replies._

_I sit in the chair next by the desk and see Phil walking out of the room. My stomach growls for food so I take a bite of the grilled cheese Phil made me. The sandwich tasted like how my Mum makes it. Even eating food reminds me of home._

_I eat everything I was given and walk over towards the card board box. I sit on the floor next to the box and see what was in the box. With each piece of clothing I place it on the floor. Soon enough everything was out of the box and was scattered on the floor. There were 15 shirts, 7 pairs of skinny jeans, 1 pair of pajama pants, 8 pairs of socks, a grey hoodie, 2 black belts, and 9 boxers. Most of the shirts were colored black, red, white, or grey, but one of the shirts looked like a purple and pink galaxy. All the skinny jeans were different shades of black and the pajama pants were colored dark grey. The socks were all black and the boxers were all different types of colors._

_Phil must really know my style well because if I saw these clothes in a store I would buy them. It was to creepy for him to know my style this well and they were all the right sizes. This was to weird. How did he know all of this? Especially the sizes I wore._

_Out of an OCD habit, I gathered each shirt and walked towards the wardrobe. I grabbed a hanger and hanged each shirt in the wardrobe including the grey hoodie. I placed all the pants, socks, belts, and boxers neatly in the wardrobe. The wardrobe actually started to look like a wardrobe._

_"Oh Dan I'm so happy that you are finally setting down in our house," Phil said._

_I turned around to see him standing in the door way. I have to pay attention more because I didn't even know he was standing there. If I'm going to get out of here than I need to be more aware of my surroundings._

_"Are you ready for your shower?" Asked Phil._

_"Um yeah. Let me grab something real quick," I said before grabbing the pajama bottoms, a loose shirt, and boxers._

_I wrapped the clean clothes together like one giant burrito and stood up from the wardrobe. Phil was already unlocking the chain from the bed and held it tight under his grip. He lead me down the hall, but we went into another bedroom. A very large bedroom that looked like it was built for some very wealthy people. Was Phil rich? A large bed was by the door of the room. The duvet was light blue and the pillows were a darker shade of blue, the bed looked extremely comfy._

_The walls were painted a light beige color and dark wood furniture surrounded the room. A dark wood desk, a dark wood wardrobe, a dark wood chest that was located on the foot of the bed, and two dark wood night stands that where placed on each end of the bed. A pure white rug was in the centre of the room with a decorative chandelier hanging over it. Art work was scattered all over the walls, not even blending in with the color scheme of the furniture. The floor consisted of white tiles that looked clean to the max. This room looked very expensive. This must be the master bedroom._

_Phil led me to the master bath room that was more than half the size of the room I was held in. The bathroom had a marble flooring and a black marble bathtub that was built into the ground. The shower had clear walls and a detachable, silver shower head. It was placed right next to the bathtub._

_There were two built in sinks across from the shower and bath tub. Both of the sinks were made out of black marble and both had silver faucets. It was like the two sinks floated except you could see the sliver drain that went into the wall underneath both sinks. Two mirrors were located above the two sinks. There was another door in the bathroom and I suspected that would lead us to the toilet. There was a white towel placed on one of the sinks area._

_"That towel on the sink is for you Dan," Phil said lightly._

_I nodded my head and set the clothes in my arms on the bathtub's surrounding structure. I started to pull up my shirt, but then realized Phil was still in the room._

_I turned around to face Phil and asked," Um... can you.. give me some privacy.. please?"_

_"But we both agreed that I would supervise each goal you earned," Phil said innocently smiling._

_"Just please, and by the way I need this ankle chain off of me if I'm going to take my pants off," I said._

_"Okay Dan I will give you privacy, but I will have the bathroom door open and I will be sitting by the bathroom door. As for the ankle chain, I will take it off but if you try to leave I won't be nice," Phil said sinisterly. Phil's eyes got darker and he looked scarier._

_I nodded my head and he came over to me._

_"Sit down," Phil ordered._

_I quickly sat down on demand and had my legs out. He unlocked the chain around my ankle and I felt free. It was weird not having the chain around my leg since I had been wearing it for days._

_"Stay," Phil demanded._

_I didn't move, I was not going to mess with Phil at the moment. He seemed different than the regular Phil I sort of know. He backed away from me and sat down. He had his back on the bathroom door frame._

_"Now you may take a shower," He said with a smile._

_It was like he was sinister one moment and then a creepy, smiling psycho the next. I got up from the floor and looked at Phil._

_"Do not look please," I said._

_Phil turned away from me and looked towards the master bedroom. Now I can finally that a shower._

**•••**

**I sat on the bathroom door frame and did what Dan asked me to do. I looked away from him taking his shower. I wanted to look at Dan so badly, but I promised Dan I will not look at him while he take a shower. I bet he looks amazing under his clothes. The thought of him naked was just so pleasurable. He was the perfect person with the perfect body. I loved every inch of Dan. I just wish he would tell me more about him, I think he will since he is getting use to his new surroundings. Dan seemed to be settling into our home nicely by the way he was putting his clothes in the wardrobe. Now that Dan has 63 points he is getting closer to getting his ankle chain off. I'm kind of excited for him to get it off, but I want him to earn it. I still want to be in control of Dan, but I also want him to be calmer around me.**

**Maybe he would be calmer if I gave him of CAZXL. CAZXL was a type of drug take made you feel on top of the world. It made your energy increase and you felt emotional warmth and empathy toward others. It was good to make you feel human. Often times I took one capsule to get a kick or if I was feeling down. CAZXL distorted the way you looked at things and you lost time perception. Nothing felt real, it was like an intense high. Many times after taking CAZXL I felt better about everything and I was generally happy. I would buy CAZXL where Dan use to live, usually behind a restaurant or gas station. It was very convenient. That was the way I saw Dan.**

**I was buying some CAZXL around 2 in the morning behind some restaurant and after I paid the dealer I made my way to my car. As I was walking down the pavement with the city lights shining on me, I saw a group of boys messing around on the other side of the pavement. Since it wasn't raining their hoodies were down from their jackets. Then I saw him. Dan. He was more towards the back of the group talking to a blond haired boy. I looked towards the brown haired beauty and knew that we were destined to be together. Just by that I knew he was the soul mate I was looking for. I fell in love with him right there, not even knowing his name. I felt the same happy feeling CAZXL gave me when I looked at Dan. It was Destiny.**

**I hear the shower turning on and pouring out water. The chain around Dan's ankle rustles a bit before it dies down. I suspect he must be in the shower right now. In the shower there are two wash cloths, Axe Body Wash, and Axe Shampoo. I thought that would be enough for Dan to take a shower.**

**A few minutes later I hear Dan turning off the shower and stepping out of it. I wonder what he looks like right now. His body wet, but him trying to dry himself off. I imagine that Dan smells like heaven due to the Body Wash. The Body Wash in the shower smells very good and it is my favorite kind of Body Wash to use. The thought of Dan just amazes me. His hair looks perfect, messy or done, and his rich, brown eyes compliments his face structure. Dan's perfect skin was smooth and didn't have any errors. His body frame was wonderfully shaped. Dan's body was skinny, but not to skinny to were he looked like a skeleton. His hands took everything in a delicate manner, everything he touched was grabbed softly and not to harsh. Even when Dan fought me his soft hands still felt delicate. I loved him because of what he was and is. His mind, body, and soul was what I loved about him. I loved everything about him. He was beautiful, handsome, amazing, interesting, and etc..**

**"Um, Phil I'm done with getting dressed," Dan said from inside the bathroom.**

**I turned to look at him and he had on his new clothes I got him. He was wearing grey sweatpants that hung around his defined hip bones and a white loose shirt that had a grey tint to it. His hair was darker than normal and it was curling at the tips. Dan's appearance seemed to be glowing from cleanliness. He looked so adorable and cute, but also looked extremely hot. It was breath taking. I snapped out of looking at Dan and stood up.**

**"Sit down," I ordered. I had to be firm with Dan or else he would act up and I didn't want him to act up.**

**Like he was told, Dan sat down on the marble floor and waited for more instructions to follow. I went over to Dan and locked the ankle chain around his ankle. I noticed him sighing as I placed the ankle chain around his ankle, he must really hate this chain. But it was only temporary. Soon enough we will live our lives free from locks and chains. We will be like a real family. Once Dan earns 1,000 points he will no longer have the chain around his ankle. It is a win win situation when he earns 1,000 points because Dan will not have the chain around his ankle and I will know more about Dan as he tells me more about himself to get points.**

**I lead Dan to his private room and locked the chain around the bed securely. Dan sits on his bed and fiddles with the ankle chain. I can tell that something is bothering him.**

**"Dan, now that you have 63 points your next goal is coming up, but you know how to speed up the process of getting to your next goal," I said as I sit in Dan's desk chair.**

**Dan jumps up a little bit and stares at my direction, not meeting my eyes. I can tell that he is thinking about what to do or say. Soon enough Dan shakes his head and meet my eyes. His eyes look watery and Dan frowns a bit.**

**Dan takes a deep breath and said,"Ok I'll tell you stuff about me and my life."**

Hey everyone! Author here. I would just like to say that CAZXL is not a real drug so yeah... Just making sure that everyone knows that before people comment that CAZXL is not real. I know it is not real, I just typed in a random group of letters and that is what I came up with as a name for a drug. Anyway thanks for reading and comment below of what you think of the story so far. I really hope all of you are enjoying this :)

-Author


	5. Chapter 5: Drug Influence

_I was going to tell Phil. I was going to tell him about my life. I couldn't take this chain anymore, I have been away from my family and friends for a week. It was torture. They were probably looking for me and were worrying what happened to me. They might be wondering if I ran away or if I was kidnapped. They might think I am dead and my body is somewhere in a ditch. I want to be alive when they find me, I want to beat Phil. I need to get away from this monster, I need to escape. But I can't escape with this ankle chain tying me to the bed. _

_"Well what do you want me to say about myself?" I nervously ask. _

_I don't want Phil to know anything about me, but I need to get this ankle chain off of me as soon as possible. Phil threatens me with going to my family if I lie to him about my life and myself. I can't risk Phil getting close to my family. If Phil can kidnap me then he can kidnap my family. _

_"I want you to tell me anything about yourself. Anything from your full name to your favorite food. It can be anything. Don't worry, I'm keeping track of how many points you will get," Phil said pushing back his black fringe. Phil rested his chin on the chair waiting for me to talk. _

_I take a deep breath and tap nervously on my leg. _

_"Well... My full name is Daniel James Howell," I said breaking the silence. I was counting how my things I said about my life on my fingers to make sure Phil doesn't cheat with not giving me enough points. _

_"Daniel.. James.. Howell.. I like it. A lot. Your name suits you, but if I did not know your name I would have thought your name was something like Winston," Phil said chuckling. _

_"Winston? Really? Winston," I said rolling my eyes. _

_"Yeah! You so look like a Winston!" Phil laughed out. He was having a go at this. _

_"Well anyway, I like darker clothing. My favorite band is Muse. I have a Mum, Dad, and younger brother. I go to a high end school that makes us wear uniforms. I've always wanted to get a snake bites, the lip piercings, but I do have my ears pierced," I told Phil. _

_Phil looked so intrigued with what I was saying. Like I spoke the word of God. He listened to everything carefully, always focusing on me and nothing else. _

_"That's 7 things you said about yourself, so right now you have a total of 84 points including the points previously. You're almost to your goal of New Clothes," Phil said happily. Phil's blue eyes sparkled and his pale, pink lips flashed a smile. _

_"I just want this ankle chain off of me," I said under my breath. _

_"What was that?" Phil asked. _

_"Oh nothing. I'm just tired," I said fake yawning. _

_I just didn't want to see Phil anymore. I was already disgusted of him and seeing him more made me want to puke. I hated Phil. _

_"Well okay Dan, I'll let you catch some sleep. I'm going to be out of the house for a few hours because I have to go pick something up. Will you be okay with out me here?" Phil casually asked. _

_I suddenly focused on Phil and what he was saying. _

_"You're gonna what?" I asked. _

_" I'm going to go pick something up so I won't be here. Will you be alright?" Phil asked. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Go pick up what ever you are going to pick up. I'll be fine. I promise," I said happily. _

_Phil was leaving this house for awhile. I could have more time to try to find a way to escape this Hell. _

_"Ok I'll see you later Dan. Goodnight I love you," Phil said closing the room door. _

_I pretended to go to bed by laying down in the bed I was sitting in. I rested my semi wet hair on the pillow and waited for Phil to leave the house completely. _

**•••**

**Dan didn't know where I was going and I wanted to keep it that way. I wanted to get Dan a special present, CAZXL. CAZXL will solve Dan's moodily, unbalanced behavior and it will help him feel more energized. Dan's mood has been changing over the last few days. One day he is not talking to me, then he is having full conversations with me, and then he won't say anything. It's probably from not being use to his surroundings. Hopefully CAZXL will help Dan out. **

**I get in my car that is parked in the garage. Memories of the night I took Dan flood my mind. It was glorious. The rush feeling and the love between us surged threw my body. That is when I got so close to him and I want to get closer to him again. I'll try that when I get back. **

**I drive towards the main city to meet with the drug dealer that sells CAZXL. I was lucky enough to meet this guy. **

**About a few months ago I was walking behind a grocery store at night to avoid the big crowd that hovered the front of the store when I noticed this guy in a black hoodie leaning against the store. I shrugged off the situation because I thought that the guy worked at the store. **

**As I got closer and closer he kept on taking a drag of the cigaret he held between his fingers. The air filled with smoke around him and even a few feet away from the guy, I could smell the cigaret. **

**When I'm about to pass this guy he grabs me by the shoulder and pushes me up against the wall, hard. I bang my head on the store and feel his grip tightening around my arm. **

**"Dude! What are you doing? I don't want any trouble," I quickly said. I was afraid of what this guy was going to do to me. **

**"You look like the kind of guy that needs some relief and fun," the mysterious, deep voice said. **

**It was hard to see his face because it was so dark outside and there wasn't many lights behind the grocery store. **

**"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. His grip was getting tougher around me and it started to feel like he was breaking my skin. **

**"Well give me some money and I'll give you this little packet of fun," he said grabbing a small bag from this jacket pocket. **

**I looked at him like he was crazy. He held up a bag of white and blue capsules, there had to be at least 10. **

**"What is that?" I asked. **

**"It is a new drug people like to call CAZXL. It'll make you feel great, it's like an intense high. Only 20€ and this is yours. Trust me. It's amazing," he said assuringly. **

**Something in his voice made his claim sound legit. I could tell he was telling the truth by the way he was acting. I sighed and nodded my head. **

**"Here's 20€," I said grabbing out my wallet. **

**He gave me the small bag of CAZXL and I handed him 20€. I placed the small bag securely in my wallet and put my wallet in my back pants pocket. **

**"Good doing business with you. If you want more, which you will, you can find me back here every Saturday night," he said. **

**We didn't even know each other's names. I just walked off and he took another drag of his cigaret. Now I meet up with him behind a gas station to draw less attention. **

**Later that night I took some CAZXL and it was amazing like this guy said. He was right about the intense high. **

**{30 minutes later}**

**I pull up behind a gas station and wait for him to come over to my car. It's almost midnight and no one was around to see what we were doing. I see a figure moving to my car and I get my 20€ ready as I roll down my window. The dealer walks causally to my side of the car and hands me CAZXL through the rolled down window. I pay him the 20€ and he stuffs the money in his coat pocket. **

**"Pleasure doing business with you," he said turning away from the car. **

**I nod my head and drive off to get back to Dan. While driving with one hand on the wheel, I put the CAZXL in my jacket. It's getting really late and I start to worry about Dan. **

**What if he needs me and what if he gets scared? I hope Dan is okay and I put pedal to the metal. Speeding up the car to get to Dan quicker. **

**There is no one driving on the street in front of me, so I know I won't be endangering anyone. The head lights of my car pierce through the dark night leading me to Dan and I's house. I hope I get there and Dan will be okay. **

**{20 minutes later}**

**In my car, I pull into the garage slowly. The car comes to a stop in the garage and I automatically push the down bottom on the garage remote in the car. As the garage door closes I pull the CAZXL bag from my jacket pocket. The capsules are randomly placed in the small bag. There is 12 in the bag even though I only payed for 10. Must be a baggage mistake, but I'll take free drugs. **

**Slowly I open the bag and stare at one capsule in particular. I want it, I crave it. I grab the CAZXL tablet and hold it in my palm. CAZXL is very light and easy to take without water. Without thinking I throw CAZXL in my mouth, swallowing it. The high was going to start in about 5 minutes so I get out of the car and walk into the main house. I see the kitchen to my left and the living room to my right. The moonlight shines into the house from all the window. It's peaceful. I stand in the dark for a few moments. **

**Dan and I will be happy here with everything being mellow and happy. It's close to 1 o'clock. Dan should be sleeping by now. My heart starts to race and I felt a sudden burst of energy. Like I could run all the way across the world. **

**This is the perfect time to see Dan. **

_•••_

_Crash. Slam. Shaking. _

_I wake up to those sounds. My heart starts to race as I don't know if that is Phil or not. I don't know if Phil is home yet. _

_Is this an intruder? _

_I crawl under my duvet to hide from the person responsible for causing so much commotion. The duvet was a shield whose purpose was to protect me. It was like I was a kid hiding from the closet monster. Not that the duvet was actually going to protect me, but it was something that hid me from some evil. _

_I hear the door nob of the room I was in shaking. Someone is trying to get in this room. I yelp quietly to myself. I was scared of what was on the other side of the door. My body was shaking from the thought of an intruder that was here to kill me. It could be a murder or maybe a psychopath like Phil. What if there is more people that I don't know about involved with my kidnapping?_

_There is a lump in my throat. I'm to nervous to think properly. _

_Click. _

_The sound of the door slowly opening almost killed me until I heard a familiar voice. _

_"Dan?" The voice whispered. _

_It was Phil. While I was under the duvet he flipped the light switch on. I come out under my duvet and blinked a few times to get my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light. I see Phil standing in the door way. He is wearing a galaxy jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. What I noticed about his outfit was the black sunglasses with black frames placed on top of his head. Only douchebags wear sunglasses at night. _

_My heart tries to recuperate itself and slow down. I wipe my forehead to get rid of the small sweat that formed from being under the duvet. _

_Something about Phil seemed more odder than before. His eyes were more sharp and sinister looking. The eyes were a darker shade of blue. Phil had a smirk on his pale face. _

_"Phil what are you doing?" I ask. I was confused from this sudden appearance from him. He doesn't come into this room at night and wakes me up like that. _

_"What Danny Boy? I can't see my little beauty?" He asked with sarcasm and dark humor. I didn't like his voice at all. This wasn't a Phil I knew and I didn't want to find out more about "this Phil." _

_"Danny Boy?" I question him. He's never called me that. _

_"You better get use to it, I'll be using it when we have sex," his voice deepened. _

_I look at him horrified. I gulped. I couldn't... I wouldn't... What is wrong with him!?_

_"I bet after a few times the nickname will be a turn on. I'll say Danny Boy out of no where and you'll get hard just from that," Phil said. _

_What the fucking hell..._

_"Dan you are like a little bear. You are chained up and so adorable, just like how a tame, little bear is. Your hair color and natural texture is just like a bear's fur... haha... I guess I found another nickname for you," Phil roughly said. _

_"Phil what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. _

_"Oh bear, nothing is wrong with me. All I know is that you need to be taught a lesson for your behavior from a few days ago. I thought about letting you go without punishment, but what is the fun in that?" Phil asked sarcastically. He laughed to himself and walked towards me with a grin. _

_How was he going to punish me? Was it going to be brutal? I didn't want to get hurt. I was already emotionally hurt. I don't need physical pain. _

_I get off of the bed and tried to get away from Phil as much as I could. _

_"Don't do this bear... I know you'll love it," Phil sinisterly said. _

_"Get away from me freak!" I yelled. _

_"Don't you know I'm the dominate one in this battle. Don't be stupid, freak," he said mockingly. _

_Phil got closer and closer. My heart beats faster and faster. _

_"Please Phil don't," I begged. _

_"Yes, beg my little pet," He said. _

_Phil soon enough got close to me and grabbed my shoulders. His grip was hard, but not painful. I tried to pull away from him, but it was useless. He was into much control to pull away. I fought him as much as I could by pulling away, trying to hit him, and even kicking Phil. I didn't even feel bad. I had no reason. I wanted this asshole dead. _

_Phil gripped on harder as I fought and pushed me towards the bed. He pushed me on the bed roughly and held me down. _

_"Phil get off of me!" I exclaimed. _

_Instead, Phil rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. I tried hitting him, but he crushed me by holding onto me to tight. Phil set me down on the bed like I was going to bed. He climbed on top of me and straddled me. Phil pinned down my arms with his knees and leaned down to suck along my jaw line, he was giving me hickies. I turn away from Phil sucking along my neck, it was disgusting. He slid both of his hands under neath my shirt. I shivered from the coldness of his hands._

_"Phil get off of me," I begged. Tears formed in my eyes._

_He continued to suck along my neck area and I tried to shake him off of me. _

_"Bear quit," he said as he continued to give me more hickies. _

_I didn't quit, I wanted him off of me. I shook my head more and more. Phil sat up with an annoyed look on his face and stared directly in my eyes. Phil's pupils were smaller than anyone's I've ever seen. He looked high. Wait. Is he?_

_"Phil are you on drugs?" I breathed out. _

_"I'd thought you never ask. Don't think I forgot about you," he said reaching into his jacket pocket. _

_Phil pulled out a small bag of tablets that were colored white and blue. What kind of pills are those?_

_"I got some for you... open wide," Phil crazily said. His smirk grew and eyes widened. _

_Oh fuck no. I freaked out and started to jerk my body. Phil laughed at my struggle to get out from underneath him. I was not going to be drugged from this freak. He grabbed one tablet out of the bag and put the rest in his pocket. Phil slowly brought the tablet to my mouth. _

_Sweat was building up on my forehead and Phil's hair was a mess. I forced my hips up and down to get Phil off of my body. He was having a go at my misfortune. I heavily breathed underneath Phil because he was sitting on my stomach. _

_I was struggling to get my left arm free from underneath Phil and with enough wiggling I did. With my free hand I reached up towards his face and slapped Phil, knocking the drug tablet out of his hand. He looked surprised at what I did. Like I suddenly grew a third eye. _

_In a fraction of a second Phil turned from crazy to pissed off. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at me. Phil brought his right arm up and balled up his fist. With no hesitation he punched me on the side of my face, hard, and it felt worst than anything I have ever felt. My face felt numb and swollen instantly. A little bit of blood was pouring out of my mouth and dribbled off of my face. Phil didn't look like he had a powerful swing, but he did. _

_Then I received another punch to the other side of my face, not as hard but it still hurt. Most of my face felt numb and swollen. I cried out from the extra pain and felt my body aching. Pain took over my emotions and I felt terrible. _

_I felt like crying. _

_Phil got off of me and picked up the tablet from the floor. He put it back in his pocket and turned to the door. I saw him walking to get out of the room when he stopped in the door way. _

_"Like I said, you would get punished. I love you Dan but being a bad, little boy isn't ideal. Take those love bites as a reminder to not fuck with me.. haha.. have a nice sleep," he sarcastically laughed out._

_Phil turned to look at me and blew me a kiss before closing the door._


	6. Chapter 6: What is hope?

**My eyes burn and my head aches. I don't want to get up. I feel like I have an extreme hangover. My back feels like it has been twisted a million different ways. **

**The birds around the house are chirping happily and are not caring who they disturb with their noise. Although I like to hear the birds sing from time to time, this wasn't a good time for them to be singing. The noise from them bounced all in my head and it annoyed me. Those birds need to be silent. **

**Sun pours in from the window and it hits my eyes. The brightness of the sun slightly burns my eyes. I slowly sit up while opening my eyes. The world seems like it is spinning all around me. It has to be at least noon since the sun was high in the sky. **

**I'm laying on the floor right next to my bed. The familiar sight of an empty wine bottle is placed on the night stand. My drunken self couldn't even put me in my own bed. Instead they decided to sleep on the floor. When I didn't have Dan with me I would drink till I would pass out. **

**The old taste of wine is stuck in my mouth. I must have drank all that wine last night. No wonder I feel like I have a horrible hangover. That wine bottle was almost full yesterday morning. Now it was completely empty. I guess I had a talent of drinking a lot of alcohol. I struggle to get on my feet so I can check on my Dan. **

**Dan... **

**Memories of last night flood my mind. I loosely remember walking up to get see Dan last night, in the moment I felt excited and energetic. I remember the sight of Dan, his face plastered with confusion towards me and his hair stick up in different directions. **

**It might sound weird, but he was even more beautiful with messy hair. Dan questioned why I was standing in the door way so late, but I was to busy studying at his gorgeous face and hair to answer back. **

**My mind flashes a memory of me climbing onto Dan forcefully against his will, my body straddling him. I was filled with joy and lust at the time. **

**I was forcefully trying to get Dan to open his mouth to were he could take some CAZXL so he would calm him down, but I was doing the exact opposite to him. Making him afraid and shocked. **

**I kissed around his neck area forcefully. Making sure I left a huge bruise on his neck with my mouth. In the moment it felt like the right thing to do. My drugged self thought it was fun. **

**I remember his hand getting free and slapping me in the face. The slap wasn't particularly harm full, but it angered me. I felt offended that Dan even thought about hitting me. In a split second, I felt the crunch of Dan's face underneath my punches. **

**Back to the present, I looked at the front of my hands. My knuckles were red and peeling. As I punched Dan I must have hit him so hard I broke the skin on my knuckles. I stared at my hands for a few minutes not believing what I did. **

**How come I did this? Why did I hit him? Why was this okay in the moment?**

**I didn't want to hurt Dan. He was my everything. My world. **

**Dan... **

**Dan!**

**Forgetting about my painful head ache I got up to my feet and rushed out of the room. I ran towards Dan's private room unlocked the door. **

**I see him sitting in the bed while hugging his legs. Dan is rocking a bit back and front. He turns his head towards me and panic is written all over his face. Dan jumps out of the bed and screams at me. **

**"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

**I damaged him with what I did last night. I notice Dan's neck. There's a mix of purple, blue, and red marks along his jaw line and down his neck. They looked dark and it looked like the bruises were going to be there for a long time. **

**I noticed his busted lip and bruising around his cheeks. I can't believe I punched him that hard. **

**Tears are running down Dan's face and he is acting hysterical. I put my hands up and smile. **

**"Dan! It's okay! Everything is fine. Look I remember what happened last night-"**

**"NO! YOU DO NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO ME! IT HURT ME PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY! I HATE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU!" Dan screamed towards me. **

**I feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I'm regretting so much of last night. **

**"Dan I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. **

**It seemed like Dan's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. I made him into a mess. I slowly walk towards Dan, making sure I appeared non threatening. **

**"Dan..."**

**I didn't know what to say. I think I might have broken him. **

**I sat next to him while he curled up into a ball. I decided it wasn't the best time to touch him. **

**"Dan I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you," I breathed out. **

**Dan didn't move. He just held tighter on his legs. I could heard quiet sobs coming from him and I had to make things right with him. **

**"Dan... I know that you have to get a certain amount of points for this, but what if I take you outside to look around?" I asked. **

**Dan emerged from his sobbing form and sat up. Tears were still running down his face and his eyes looked puffy from the crying. I could tell he didn't trust me, but he hoped I was telling the truth. **

**"I promise I will take you outside. We can go right now," I offered. **

**Dan wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and pushed his curly hair back in place. **

**"Are you serious?" He shakily asked. **

**"I am. I'll take you to the backyard and you can look around," I said. **

**"And you are not messing with me?" Asked a skeptical Dan. **

**"I promise I'm not messing with you. I know this won't make up everything about last night, but I'm trying to fix it," I said. **

**Dan shakes his head: Yes. **

**"Okay, thank you. Once again I'm sorry," I said looking at his hickey covered neck. **

**Dan brushed off my apology and stood up. **

**"Can I use the bathroom first?" Asked Dan. Dan looked down and shuffled his feet, even at his angriest moments he felt embarrassed to ask to use the rest room. **

**I smiled and led Dan to the bathroom after I unlocked his ankle chain from the bed. As I waited for Dan to finish I felt terrible physically and mentally. My head was pounding, my legs felt like jello, and I felt like I could hurl any minute. But I kept it together for Dan. I didn't want to cause anymore problems between us. **

**After last night I decided that I'm going to try to make Dan trust me again. I'm not surprised that he doesn't trust me right now. Although he said that he hated me, I know deep down that he loves me. I know he does. **

**"Dan are you finished up in there?" I asked through the door. **

**"Yeah.." Dan mumbled as he opened the door. He looked emotionally wrecked. **

**Dan's neck had bruises, his lip is split, and his cheeks were also forming bruises. Dark circles hung around his eyes. His face was slightly damp from the tears he had shed. You could tell that Dan had been crying for many hours. **

**I wrapped the leash of the ankle chain around my hand and slowly led Dan down the stairs. He was looking around since everything was new to him. It was like a new battle ground for him. His breathing hitched as we reached the end of the stairs. **

**Dan balled his fists up and prepared for anything that was to threaten him.**

**"Dan this is the down stairs. You haven't seen this part of the house before," I said breaking his battle stance. **

**"To your right is the living room with a fire place and to your left is a musical themed room with a grand piano," I said to Dan. **

**"A piano?" Dan questioned. His eyes sized up the grand piano and looked at it in awe. **

**"Do you like grand pianos?" I asked Dan. He turned his head towards me and nodded. **

**"I actually know how to play the piano. I have been playing the piano since I was very young," Dan explained. **

**"Would you like to play?" I asked. **

**Dan thought about the question for a few seconds before nodding his head yes. I smiled at his decision and was a bit excited to hear Dan playing the piano. I was overwhelmed that Dan was even more perfect with his music talents. **

**I walk into the musical room with Dan following behind me. I open the curtains in the room while Dan sits on the chair in front of the piano. While Dan positions himself on the seat, I lean on the wall and wait for him to start pressing the keys. **

**For a few moments Dan hovers his fingers above the keys and bites his lip. With a nod to himself Dan starts to press the keys. **

**A rich melody fills the air. I instantly fall in love with the song Dan plays. I closed my eyes to focus on the song. The rhythm is strong and powerful. I move my foot to the rhythm of the song. I felt calm and relieved from any pain as the song played. The song created peace. **

**Suddenly it went silent. I open my eyes and saw Dan staring at the piano. Like he didn't even play. **

**"What was that?" I asked. Dan tensed up at my question. **

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you didn't like that song. I'm sorry please don't hurt me-"**

**"Dan! Calm down, I really liked that song. Like a lot. You did nothing wrong. What was the song you were playing?" I asked. Dan relaxed and calmed down. **

**"It was an Atoms Of The Peace song, Ingenue. I did a piano cover of that song. I find that song pretty good," Dan answered hiding behind his hair. **

**"Well it was a really amazing song. I liked that song a whole lot!" I said smiling. **

**Dan nodded and stared at the floor. **

**"Let's go out back," I said breaking the tension in the room. **

**I led Dan to the back door and open it to reveal a large, plentiful backyard. I was pretty proud of the backyard. Countless hours were spent out here mowing and placing plants back here. I had rows and rows of flowers covering the ground and trees neatly placed along the sides of the yard. **

**A fountain is set in the middle of the yard with gold and purple flowers surrounding the structure. Blue, light purple, and yellow flowers line up along the wooden porch. Multi colored flowers line up all around the yard. Colors being from dull blue to maroon red. **

**Dan stares at the garden I made for him. I hope he likes it. **

_•••_

_After last night it officially ruined me mentally and physically. My brain was over worked with emotion and the pain of not having hope. Physically my face felt numb all over and my neck felt bruise. If I move to quickly pain would shock me. My body felt exhausted and over worked from the emotional stress. _

_I felt no hope from this living Hell. I couldn't find any way to escape. This is ruining me. The only thing that helped me from not losing it completely was play the piano. _

_Now I know it might sound ridiculous, but the piano gave off a familiar vibe. Like it reminded me of my home, my friends, my family, my old life I use to have. _

_The notes that were put together kept me together. _

I played one of my favorite songs to play on the piano which helped me remember the past. It felt comfortable for me to freely play the piano. The piano helped calm my body and mind down. It kept me together.

_"Dan do you like the back yard?" I hear a muffled voice say. _

_I snap back to the present and see myself on a wooden porch surrounded by flowers, bright colors, and everything innocent. Everything except Phil. Although Phil looked like he fit in with everything innocent, I knew the real Phil that was dark and ruthless. _

_I look towards Phil as a small breeze hits us. His dark eyebrows furrowed and his blue eyes were squinted. He wasn't smiling as his cheeks were turning pink from the cold wind. _

_"What?" I asked Phil. _

_"Do you like the back yard?" Asks Phil again. _

_I hesitate to answer, but decide its best to answer. I didn't want to be hit for something I did wrong. _

_"Umm... yes. It's nice," I stutter out. I look out and concentrate on the bright colors surround the yard. _

_Blues, yellows, greens, reds, pinks, purples, and etc of flowers were scattered neatly on the lawn. A grey, antique fountain was laid in the middle of the yard with other flowers climbing on the side. Miny rivers were placed around the yard to give off an open yard. Neatly placed rocks outlined the river which added an antique look. _

The yard was really beautiful. I couldn't lie. It was amazingly done.

_"I'm glad you like the yard Dan," Phil said leaning over the wooden porch with my ankle chain leash still in his hand. _

_I wanted to run away from the psycho, but I had no idea were I was. Running off would be suicide for me and that is not the brightest idea. But I wanted Phil to pay for what he has done to me. _

_Revenge bubbled up inside of me and clouded my mind. I need him to suffer and feel the pain I felt. I want to hurt him so much. Without much thought I tackled Phil. _

_There wasn't much thought to this plan. The objective is to hurt Phil, I never thought of the consequences that could follow. _

_I tackled Phil to the ground and furiously punched the side of his face. My knees were on the side of Phil and kept me balanced. Sweat formed at my forehead and my hair danced around with the sudden wind. _

_I never felt so powerful. Each punch made me feel stronger as Phil looked like he was in pain. _

_He deserves to be in pain. _

_Two hands quickly grabbed my t-shirt and pushed me down the stairs of the wooden porch. I fall down the stairs painfully and on the concert path. The stairs hit me in the back as I fall. My head pounded and I felt dazed from the fall. I sat up quickly. _

_"Dan what the hell are you doing!?" Shouted a pissed off Phil. _

_He stood before the stairs of the porch. His hair was a mess with his clothes ripped in some places. His eyes went from crystal blue to a sharp blue. Anger vibes off of Phil's body. _

_Phil yelled as he jumped on top of me. My body felt crushed when he landed on me. Phil grabbed the front of my shirt and held my face close to his. _

_"You're a fucking idiot," he breaths out with a frown. _

_I gulp at the mood change from Phil. He pulls me up from the ground and tosses me into the grass with him holding onto my ankle leash still._

_My body lands in the fresh cut grass and it feels terrible. I get up from the ground to get on my hands and knees. Fuck this is going to hurt. _

_Phil kicks my stomach as hard as he could and flings me on my side in the ground again. I scream from the pain as I know there will be bruising on my stomach area. Phil lifts his foot up and kicks me in the face. My nose feels broken from the kick. _

_"Fuck!" I yell out. _

_Phil shows no mercy and swings at me more. I feel like dying as the hits keep on coming. Blood starts pouring out of my mouth and nose. My eyes are weak from the pain all over my body. Everywhere is swollen on my face. I couldn't even defend myself because I was in so much pain. _

_"I do everything for you and this is how you repay me! With attacking me!? I love you, but you have got to stop with this behavior!" Phil screams at me. _

_"Phil... Please.." I beg out weakly. _

_Phil kicks me in the stomach one more time before he stops abusing my body. He looks at me up and down. Phil smiles and frowns. He doesn't know what to do. _

_"Wasn't that a rush," Phil says as he smirks and laughs. _

_I fucking hate that asshole. _

_Phil picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I couldn't protest to him picking me up since my body was aching from to much pain and I felt like I was about to pass out from the pain. Meanwhile the breeze is still there. The innocent flowers are still there. _

_Phil takes me through the house and up the stairs. I'm still hanging on consciousness by a string. With the little energy I have, I realized that Phil brought me into his room and places me on his bed._

Hey Everyone :)

Here is the song that Dan played on the piano if you wanted to listen to it:

/tFY_rE_IFyo

-Love Da Author


	7. Chapter 7: New Rules

**He laid there. Silent. Like he wasn't even alive. **

**I leaned on the nightstand by the bed and watched Dan. He was looking the other way and cried silently into the sheets. Tears rolled down his cheek with no sounds. I caused him to cry. **

**Dan was in rough shape. I laid him on his side as the blood from his mouth fell on the duvet. He was bleeding from his mouth, but luckily not his nose. Although his nose looks broken. I am probably going to need to put his nose back in place. I've done it before when I was bullied in my younger years. It was easy for me to shift my nose back into place. Luckily my nose looked normal after each break. **

**Dan's face fell forward into the duvet and he didn't start moving. I rushed to his side and sat him up. His eyes were closed and luckily his breathing wasn't rapid. **

**Dan passed out. **

**I don't blame him. He probably felt so much pain that he passed out because of it. This was the time to put his nose back into place and see what else was broken. **

**I laid Dan back down on the bed and got on top of him. I gently crouched above him and centered myself in the middle of his stomach. Dan's nose was definitely broken from my hard punches. The swelling around his nose indicated it and also the bruising I could see forming. **

**3...2...1**

**A snap sound filled the house as I placed his nose back in place. His nose was definitely going to need some ice. Surprisingly I wasn't bothered by putting his nose back in place. Usually I'm freaked out by other people's blood, but I'm not by Dans. **

**I got off of Dan and went into the bathroom. I need scissors to cut his t-shirt off of him so I can get a better look of his stomach area. Hopefully he had nothing else broken besides his nose. **

**Lifting Dan's shirt above his head would be to difficult so cutting it off was the next option. I fumbled threw the cabinet that was on the bathroom wall to see if there were scissors in there. Mainly the cabinet was filled with medicines, but other miscellaneous objects could be found in there like bandages. **

**Yes! I found a pair of maroon scissors that looked like they could cut threw a t-shirt. The blade of the scissors looked very sharp. Closing the cabinet, I walked over to the unconscious Dan and started cutting his shirt in half. To my surprise the scissors actually cut the shirt quiet well. **

**Soon enough the shirt was cut from the bottom up to the neck line. I opened the shirt up and saw multiple bruises that were forming along Dan's ribs. Purple and blue was scattered along Dan's body. I felt bad for the way I treated him, but also felt powerful. **

**I felt a smirk form on my lips as I looked at Dan. He was powerless and I was the one on top. I like that feeling. I need to use my new found strength to my advantage. This is going to be fun. **

**The bruises would stay on his body for awhile and they will remind him I'm in charge. Not even him can over throw me. He will be my everything, but Dan will know his place. **

**My Dan will be up soon. He would need some pain medicine so he can feel better after our fight. I don't think anything is broken in his body which is a good sign. Just a few bruises with swelling and cuts. **

**I got off of Dan and walked down the hall way. I reached the beginning of the stairs and saw little splats of blood on the wooden stairs. The blood definitely came from Dan's mouth. **

**The song that Dan played on the piano played over and over in my head. I started whistling the song as I walked down the stairs, making sure I didn't step on any of the blood. **

**I had to gather ice for Dan's nose and some ibuprofen. I rummaged threw the wooden cabinets for a ziplock bag and the medicine. A basket containing all sorts of medicine fell out and spilled its contents all over the tile floor. **

**"Just my luck," I breathed. **

**I looked for the white and blue bottle containing the ibuprofen as I sat on the tile. Soon enough after picking up twenty different bottles I found the ibuprofen. There was about 10 capsules left in the bottle. The ziplock bags were easier to find since they fell out of the cabinet with the medicine basket. Luckily they didn't spill out everywhere. **

**I got up from the floor and decided to leave the medicine basket mess. Dan needed some help and I had to get to him quickly. The plastic bag filled up with ice in a flash and a glass of water was in my hand as I walked up the stairs with the medicine. Once again I watched out for the blood on the stairs. I really need to clean that up before I use the stairs again. **

**Dan must still be sleeping in our room due to the lack of noise. He must have gotten banged up pretty bad from me. I felt bad, but only for a split second. **

**I placed the glass of water and the medicine bottle on the nightstand. Dan was still knocked out cold. His nose was still swollen, but it was going down a little. I balanced the ice pack around Dan's nose area so the swelling could go down a little. There was nothing left to do to were I could help Dan. **

**He looked tired even in his sleep. His body must be exhausted. I sat down on the floor and thought about Dan for awhile. I suddenly noticed that the point system we are doing isn't doing much for me personally. I may sound selfish, but nothing was coming out of that deal for me. I need to make a new point system or something to were I can get something from Dan. **

**As I hummed Where Did The Party Go by Fall Out Boy, Dan tossed a little in his sleep. I stood up and looked at the Angel. Dan was so adorable and cute, but was also hot and sexy at the same time. How could that be? It didn't make much sense, but at the same time it made perfect sense. **

**I quietly tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cleaning up the medicine basket mess didn't sound like that much fun, but it had to be done. No one else was really going to clean it up so I had to do it. Maybe after cleaning up the mess, I could even make some home made soup for Dan and I. It looked like it was going to rain soon so this was the perfect time to make soup. **

**Having hot soup on a cold day just feels right. It makes you feel peaceful and calm even if your life is crazy and messed up. The rain dropping silently as you eat something warm feels like the best thing ever. Maybe Dan will feel even better with the weather being cold and the soup warming him up. I hope it will help him. **

**I gathered up all the different kinds of medicine ranging from fever medicine to stomach medicine. My parents had a lot of medicine since they were much older and had to take care of my brother and I. I guess they never ran out of the medicine they used from our childhood and decided to keep it for emergencies. I neatly stacked the bottles of medicine in the basket and placed them back in the cabinet. **

**I wonder what kind of soup Dan likes. I'll just go for a chicken noodle type soup with some vegetables since most people eat chicken noodle soup. I got out two chicken breasts, seasonings, chicken broth, egg noodles, carrots, celery, garlic, and an onion. **

**All the ingredients were placed on the kitchen counter as I got a medium size pot and a large skillet out of one of the cabinets. I turned on the heat underneath the skillet and waited for it to get hot. **

**While the skillet was heating up I chopped up half of the onion, celery, carrots, garlic, and chopped the two chicken breasts into cubes. I sprayed the skillet with cooking spray and placed everything I chopped up in it. While everything in the skillet was cooking I poured the chicken broth in the pot and heated it up. **

**After the chicken skillet mixture finished cooking I dropped it in the medium pot with the warm chicken broth. I ripped open the egg noodles and threw them in the mix. Now I had to wait for everything to finish cooking together. **

**While waiting for everything to cook I checked on Dan a couple of times to make sure he didn't wake up without me. **

**I wish he would wake up so I can play with him. **

_•••_

_I passed out in the daylight. Now it was night time. _

_I work up in pain. Mainly on my nose, but also on my stomach and sides. Something wet was placed on my face and it made pack of my face numb from the cold. I groaned as I sat up in a bed unknown to me. The wet pack fell off of my face and landed in my lap. I opened my eyes and looked at my lap. _

_A bag of cold water laid there. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. _

_"Well it took you awhile to get up," a voice from the shadows spoke. _

_I dropped the bag of cold water back into my lap and stared at the direction of were the voice came from. _

_I didn't care how cold the bag felt in my lap, I was to freaked out by the dark room and the voice. _

_"Who's there?" I called out. _

_It was a natural reaction. I wanted to know who was there. _

_"Silly Dan, it's me," said the voice," Phil."_

_A tall figure walked out of the shadows and walked towards me. _

_"Oh," I said. _

_How stupid could I be? Of course it was Phil, who else would it be?_

_"We were out quiet a long time. I even had to put your nose back in its place," Phil said turning the lamp on that rested on the nightstand to my right. _

_I gasped and slowly brought my hand up to my nose. Carefully, I touched my nose to see if there was anything out of place. My nose felt sore, but it seemed like it was in the right place. _

_"I put ibuprofen on the night stand for you," Phil said pointing to the nightstand with the lit lamp. _

_I crawled over to the nightstand to see two tablets and a glass of water sitting there. The clear blue tablets shined from the light of the lamp. _

_I don't know if this is really ibuprofen, but the pain on my nose was starting to get worst. Even if I die from these tablets at least I don't have to be around the fucking psycho Phil. _

_I downed the two pills without water and sat up in the comfortable bed. The bed I was on was pretty big and soft. Phil was sitting on the edge of the bed and stared at me. I looked around and realized that I was in Phil's bedroom I think. In the dark, this room looks more scarier. _

_I was scared that Phil was going to hurt me again because my pain was still bubbling up in my body. The pain reminded me of him and it was sick. I felt discussed in my own body. Countless scenarios played in my head of Phil killing me or hurting me right now. Sweat built up on my forehead from being so nervous. _

_A lump in my throat developed from all the stress of being to scared to talk to Phil. _

_What if he hurts me again? Or starves me? Or even kill me?_

_"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked concerned. He was tilting his head slightly and waited from me to answer him. _

_I wanted to snap at him or reply with a rude comment, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I didn't want to get hurt again. _

_"I'm fine, just not feeling so well," I replied looking down. _

_"Well then... Dan you do know that I had to do that. You can't get out of line. It's not the way to treat me," Phil sternly said. _

_I looked up and saw his eyes shining a royal blue. His eyes weren't dull or dark anymore, just calm. Phil has one hand in a fist and I wasn't going to get out of line with him anytime soon. I just had to act dumb and calm. _

_"Yes, I know that now. I'm sorry for that," I said lying threw my teeth. _

_Every word I spoke to him felt bitter. _

_"It's okay. I forgive you," Phil said smiling. Phil's blue shirt matched his eyes and he looked generally happy. _

_"Oh Dan, I'm changing a few things around here," Phil said. _

_I looked at Phil in confusion as he had a sinister smile on his face. What the hell?_

_"Like what?" I asked. _

_"Well the point system we have isn't cutting it. It's boring and does nothing for me so I have a plan to change that," he said smirking. Phil's eyes were now more dark and sharper instead of being soft and calm. _

_Oh no. This can't be good for me. _

_"I decided to go a little more personal for the both of us. Now listen up because this is important. I'm doing something like the point system, but more exciting. Here, look at this piece of paper," Phil said pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. _

_Phil gave me the folded up piece of paper and nodded for me to read it. I had nervous feelings bubbling up in my stomach. I started sweating a little as I shakily opened the piece of paper up. _

_-New Point System _

_1) To go to the bathroom: Hug Phil_

_2) To get food: Kiss Phil_

_3) To take a shower: Blow Phil_

_4) To go outside: Do all 3 above_

_5) To get ankle chain off: Have Sex with Phil_

_I was red at the end of reading the paper. I didn't even realize that the ankle chain was still attached to my ankle. I looked towards Phil and noticed that he held the end of the ankle chain. _

_"I... I don't," I stuttered. _

_I couldn't even talk. Phil was still smirking and liked seeing me all small and powerless. I could feel my world crashing down on me. Physically and mentally I was tired. I wanted to be left alone forever and not spoke to. _

_"Follow that paper and we will be okay between each other," Phil innocently said. _

_I couldn't do all these with Phil. It would be to emotionally hard. I wasn't even gay so how could I do the last two. And having sex with Phil?! Would I be the top or the bottom? I think I might throw up from the thought of that. That's the most craziest thing I have ever heard. I couldn't because he was crazy and sick and a douchebag. _

_"Why?" I spoke. _

_"Because I was to soft on you. Now the game has changed and I'm in charge so you better get use to it. I still and always will Love you Dan. Just make sure you follow that paper," Phil said happily. _

_My stomach grumbled. Oh shit. No I can't be hungry. Not now. Out of all the times my stomach could be hungry I had to be hungry right now. Fucking hell. _

_"I think you might need to eat Dan. I make chicken noodle soup. Can you smell it?" Phil asked crazy eyed. _

_My mouth started to water and my stomach growled loud. I could smell the delicious scent of the soup. I was totes to get up and run to get the soup. But I was into much pain to do that. _

_"You know how to get food Dan," Phil said. What a prick Phil is to me, I hate his guts. _

_I felt sick. I wanted to puke right there, but couldn't. Tear pricked up in my eyes and I knew that I would have to kiss him. I knew my body needed food so it could repair itself correctly. If I don't get food soon I might get to weak to were I can't escape this place. _

_I shuddered and swallowed the lump in my throat. Phil sat on the bed innocently and wait for me to make up my mind. _

_"I... I need food," I said almost crying. _

_"Well then," Phil said as he crawled over to me. _

_Now we were side by side and I needed to kiss him. I wiped the stained tears away from my cheeks and looked at Phil. His facial features were more noticeable. _

_His raven colored hair was neatly swept across his face and his eyes were now a baby blue. Phil's lips were a pale pink and you could see small, miny sized pale freckles around his nose area. _

_His dark eyebrows, eyelashes, and hair made his face look even more paler than normal. Seeing things up close was definitely different than seeing things farther away. _

_I looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. I tried to slow my heart down a little, but it was useless. My arms were wrapped around his neck and I slowly pulled him in for a kiss._


	8. Chapter 8: Kisses, Family and Blowjobs

_I could taste salt, but I didn't know if it was me or him when I kissed him. When our lips touched something inside of me broke, my emotions were clawing away inside of me. Part of my innocence was suddenly gonna. Our lips moved sloppily, but mainly because Phil was trying to gain dominance. In which he did. He took control of the kiss we shared and slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was to my surprise so I yelped a little in the inside. _

_Phil pushed me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. Everything was happening so fast it was hard to stay in reality. He grabbed some of my hair as we continued to kiss. _

_"Phil...please," I said in between the kiss. _

_Phil broke away from the kiss and stared me straight in the eyes. A look of annoyed fell on his face and his eyes were filled with lust. _

_"What a twat," he whispered enough for me to hear._

_Phil got off of me and raked his fingers through his black hair. There was an awkward silence as he sat there staring into space. _

_"I'll go make you something, I'll be right back. Oh and please, for your sake don't move," Phil begged. He pushed himself off the bed and out the doorway leaving me alone with my thoughts. _

_I sat up and crossed my legs. My breathing was out of control and my heart was pounding to hard. It wasn't like the kiss was hot and it made me act this way. It was because I was scared of kissing Phil. I'll admit it, I was scared of kissing Phil because he was my kidnapper. Oh and let's not forget psychopath. It disgusted me to kiss him, to even be next to him. _

_I touched my lips that committed the crime of disgust. They felt dry, but also a bit swollen. How long did we actually kiss? Was I to wrapped up in my own mind to forget how long we kissed?_

_My brown fringe hung low on my eyes, I swept back the hair and tried to do a fringe check without a mirror. My body felt achey, but the adrenaline that ran through my veins helped aside some of the pain. I decided to lay back down in the duvet and wait for the monster to return. The cold air in the room gave me chills and I tried to crawl underneath the duvet to get warm. _

_Surprisingly, it didn't really help much. The only thing the duvet provided was to not have more cold air hit me. Having the ankle chain still on my ankle made matters worse. The chain was getting cold and it did not feel good with it resting on my already cold body. Why did it have to be so bloody cold?_

_I just wanted to melt into these covers. Not because it was cold, but because of the events that just happened. If I melted into these sheets I wouldn't have to deal with any of this Phil bullshit or dealing with the pain that covered my sides. _

_I remembered how my Mom would come into my room when I was sick and cared for me. She would always make some sort of soup depending on my sickness and it would help me feel better. When she was out of my room I would browse the Internet looking at anything. It ranges from making homemade ice cream or to sneezing pandas. _

_I would mainly use Tumblr and check out everything going on in all the fandoms. Then my Mom would yell at me for not resting because I was to busy checking the Internet. Even when I wasn't sick she would get onto me with being on my computer to much. _

_She would say that I was to much into the Internet or that my face was glued to my phone screen. I missed our little arguments because we would always make up after words. _

_All of my family must be worried that I am gone. It's been about a week or more that I haven't seen them. I wonder what they must think. Either I was dead, kidnapped, or if I ran away. _

_In the silence of the room it was easy to here Phil coming into the room. His foot steps reached the right side of the bed and I hear something being sat down on the nightstand. I crawled out of my duvet cocoon and saw a bowl of soup rested on the nightstand. _

_A spoon already laid in the bowl. The steam of the hot soup was easily visible in the cold air. My mouth watered for the soup as I didn't have anything to eat all day. A moment of wondering if the soup was drugged crossed my mind, but I could not refuse food. I was weak without eating. _

_Phil sat against the floor and sat there watching me. I picked up to bowl slowly and shockingly the bowl was not hot itself. Pain hit me in my side and I flinched a little. Luckily I didn't drop the bowl and worked through the pain. Sitting up, I took the first bite of soup and it was like heaven in my mouth. My watering mouth was suddenly gone. _

_After each spoonful I fell better. The warm soup followed down my cold body. It actually felt nice. I made sure I did not get any soup on the duvet because I didn't want to know the consequences of messing with this so called "New Phil."_

_What if he would punish me without warning or with me not doing anything? Like in the movies about the kidnapper punishing the victim and torturing them. Would Phil turn it that type of person? _

_I could see Phil turning into that type of person. Him hurting me with no reason. He has already hurt me physically and mentally so I wouldn't be to surprised. Phil says he loves me, but he is delusional. He doesn't know much about me or who I am as a person. _

_He is just a guy that wants someone to get him off. Phil thinks I'm hot so he has a sexual attraction to me. There is nothing special between us nor would there ever be. He was just stuck in his own little world thinking that everything will go his own way, but he's wrong. _

_After finishing the last spoonful of soup I placed the bowl back on the nightstand and crawled underneath the duvet. Once again I heard Phil by the nightstand and grabbed the bowl off of it. He walked out the door and I just laid there in silence. Sometimes silence was good for your soul and other times it wasn't. For once it was good. I could reflect on everything that happened and tried to figure out what to do. Escaping was on my list of to do, but it wasn't my first priority. I needed to get better first to escape from Phil._

_I heard the foot steps of Phil entering the room and closing the door. I looked out of the duvet and saw him sit on the end of the bed. He just sat there without talking. It made me feel even more uncomfortable. What is he doing?_

_The more I thought about being uncomfortable the more I felt disgusting. I felt dirty in the sense of being clean. I need a shower, but I knew what was required for me to get a shower. I don't know if I could do that. If I could manage to do it. _

_Dried blood still suck to my skin and the top of my head felt greasy. I shivered at how much dirty I felt. I had to take showers regularly or I would stink and the smell coming from my arms vouched for that. I pulled the duvet off of me and sat up quickly. _

_Phil looked at me in confusion. My breath hitched and my eyes had the tears ready, but I couldn't cry. Not now. I needed to man up and get through this. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think._

_"Dan? What is the matter?" Phil asked. He stilted his head slightly and questioned my intentions. _

_I gulped and played with my fingers. I looked down and couldn't talk to Phil face to face. _

_"I need to take a shower," I said keeping my head down._

_"Haha do you now?" Phil asked. I knew he was smirking just by the tone in his voice. _

_"Y-ye-es," I stuttered out. My face reddened and I could feel sweat forming at my forehead._

_"Well come here baby and we can work that out," Phil devilishly said. _

_As Phil called me baby I flinched. I hate being called baby or babe wether it is good or bad. It literally makes me think of children. But like the good peasant I am I crawled over to Phil that was on the edge of the bed. I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead and sat next to Phil._

_"On the floor," he commanded._

_I immediately got to the floor and in front of him with his legs opened as he sat on the edge of the bed. A smirk formed on his face and he nodded towards me. I nervously bit my lip. Blood quickly pumped through my veins and my breathing was escalating._

_"Calm down lover, it will be alright. I'll make sure to take care of you," Phil said lightly grabbing my face. _

_I am not going to be able to calm down. I was about to give my first blowjob against my will for a fucking shower. This is so degrading, why does this have to be me? I don't know how to even give one. I have received them, but I never gave one. I would have to just copy moves I felt on my dick. This is not going to be fun._

**•••**

**Dan sat there on his knees and looked conflicted. I smiled at the sight because it meant that I could control him. My new rules worked on him. He was returning into the little obedient self he was. **

**Dan wiped away the silent tear that fell down his face and positioned himself more in front of me. The ankle chain rattled only a little as he moved. I hope that Dan will soon take the offer of taking the ankle chain of. **

**"Dan," I said. He looked up at me in a mix of confusion and fear. **

**I tapped my lips indicating that I want him to kiss me. Dan looked down and sniffed. He nodded his head and slowly reached up to me. The kiss was nice, not as hard or rough as I would like, but it felt good. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and cupped his cheeks to help hold him up. **

**My jeans felt tighter and I was more than turn on. With the other kiss earlier I still felt some lust in my system. How could I not be turned on by Dan? He was the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on. **

**I broke our kiss and slightly pushed Dan down on his knees again. Lust took over my mind and body. With every second my jeans felt tighter. I unbuckled my pants quickly and pulled them down to my ankles. My hard dick showed through my boxers and I could feel it leaking with pre cum. **

**Dan had turned me on more than I thought. Dan's hands shakily reached the top of my boxers and he pulled them down to my ankles slowly. My breath hitches as I felt the cold air on my dick. **

**Dan bit his lip and looked up at me. I nodded. He licked his lips and then placed them on my tip. **

**I threw my head back and held my body up with my arms on the bed. Dan's warm mouth wrapped more around my dick and he moved his tongue around. Small moans escaped my mouth as he went to work. Dan's hand held my base as he continued at suck on me. **

**He started to bob his head up and down, not taking to much in. Pleasure surged through my body and it felt so good. I kept cursing underneath my breath as Dan took more of me in his mouth. His tongue swirled around my tip more, licking over the silt and making me moan out. **

**Out of habit I grabbed some of Dan's hair and moved him more on my dick. He jumped a little as I grabbed some of his hair, but never pulling away. **

**I didn't know if Dan had a gag reflex and I wanted to find out. I pushed him more down on me and never flenched. Yes! He doesn't have one, that is perfect. **

**More pleasure over took me and I felt a knot in my stomach. I was close. **

**"I'm c-close Dan-n," I breathed out. The knot in my stomach grew bigger. **

**Dan stiffed up at my words and I felt him sigh. He continued to work on me and moans filled the room. I felt a surge and moaned Dan's name. **

**I came inside the back of Dan's mouth and he pulled off me after I was finished. Dan seemed to choke a bit as he tried to swallow my load. Only a little bit of cum was still on my dick as Dan swallowed the last of me. **

**"Dan how about you help clean me up?" I asked smirking. **

**Dan nodded slowly and licked me clean. **

**"Good job Danny," I congratulated Dan. **

**Dan shuttered and wiped his eyes as he got off of my dick. I pulled up my underwear and pants. Dan sat on the floor and didn't look me in the eye. I crouched down, grabbed Dan by the head, and made him look me in the eye. His red eyes met mine as I held him up. **

**"You know you don't have to be ashamed of what you just did Dan, you did great. I am proud of you," I said smiling. I was proud of my Dan because that blow job was one of the best I've ever received. **

**"Was this the first blow job you ever gave Dan?" I asked out of curiosity. **

**"Um, yeah. It is," Dan said looking down. It was like he thought he did something wrong.**

**"Well for a beginner you did amazing. You surprised me. Your tongue does magic," I said trying to encourage him to look at me.**

**Dan's lip was quivering and his eyes were glossy. **

**"Don't cry my... bear," I said pushing back his brown locks. **

**"Bear?" Dan asked. He looked confused at the nickname. **

**"Haha yes. You are my bear. You are like a little cute bear cub with your brown hair and brown eyes. Your personality represents one to," I explained. **

**Dan went back to his crying self and fell apart in front of me. He covered his eyes with his hands and started to crying. I sadly smiled and helped him up onto his feet. He flinched a little while getting up because of the pain in his sides. **

**Dan still cried as he stood with me so I sat back down on the bed and made him sit in my lap. He put his face into my chest as I held him close to me. My left arm held his back while my right arm pulled Dan's legs towards me. It was like I was holding a baby, but in a much bigger size. **

**I held on to Dan closely. Making sure that I didn't let him go. **

**"It's okay Dan, you're fine. Nothing's wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything is okay," I reminded him. **

**Dan pulls out of my embrace and stares me in the eyes. A piece of his fringe falls in from of his face. With my right hand I push the hairs back into place. **

**"What is wrong?" I asked.**

**"I just, I do not know. I just miss my family. My Mom, Dad, Brother, and everyone else. I want to see them and I know they worry about me being.. away from home. They don't know where I am and I don't want to cause them any stress," Dan explained.**

**I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a bit guilty for causing Dan to not see his family. Dan's family wouldn't understand the love between us. Dan and I had love between us and I had to take him away. His family didn't seem like they loved Dan as much as I do. Dan couldn't see his family. They were no good to him.**

**"Well I know that you might miss them now, but later on you will just forget them. They don't love you as much as I do Dan. I had to take you away and make sure that you get the love that you deserve. It will be alright Dan, I promise. If you behave then you will see that I am all the family that you need. We can be a family together," I said.**

**"Oh God," Dan said under his breath.**

**"You are all the family that I will ever need," I said smiling.**

**Dan sighed and bit part of his lip.**

**"So how about that shower I promised?" I asked.**

•••••  
A/N

Ok so that was... Interesting. Look if I got something wrong with the whole blowjob thing I'm sorry. I don't have a dick nor would I want some, so that's that. I actually had to look at one shots or other fanfics to know what goes on during that whole experience. Haha yeah okay.

So comment down below what you think of this chapter or story so far. I need some feed back to see if I'm not doing all of this for nothing. Peace out readers

-Author :D


	9. Chapter 9: New Changes

_I stripped my clothing off of me and started the shower with Phil behind me leaning against the door frame. I felt numb and did not even care if he was watching from a far. The shower was steaming by the time I hopped in it. _

_I turned to where my back faced Phil and I did not have to see him. My body felt disgusting and I wanted to hope out of it. The thought of what I just did to be in here gave me the chills. My throat burned and nothing felt real. What if this was just a dream? What if I woke up and this was not real?_

_But it was not. This was real life with a real life pyscho Phil and I was his prisoner. His so called family. I knew he would never let me leave this house, so I had to leave in my own way._

_The warm water fell consistintly on my skin as I stood. In some way it helped me feel better physically and mentally, but it did not help everything. My mind was subsiding the thoughts of Phil and was focused on getting me back to my full, stregnth of health. Physically the water helped calm the aching pain all over my body. It was like I had a cold, but without me sneezing everywhere. _

_It felt nice kinda. I was somewhat relaxed. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some of it on my palm. Rubbing the shampoo into my hair, I made sure to not get any of the mixture in my cuts because if I did then it would sting. And I would know._

_As the water washed away the shampoo from my brown hair I gently scrubbed off the dried blood on my skin. Most of it came off easy and painless except the blood around my head. The dried blood stuck to my head like glue and scrubbing it was painful. My head started to hurt and it did not help that there was cuts around my head. _

_I turned the shower off and took a deep breath prepairing myself for what was outside the shower. My naked body was soon covered by a towel left out for me by Phil. I noticed that Phil was no longer at the door of the bathroom and I was allowed. It was nice to not having him around. _

_I walked out of the bathroom leaving my dirty clothes on the floor and stepped into Phil's bedroom. Sighing deeply, I noticed Phil waiting for me at the foot of the bed where I just blew him. Great memories..._

_Phil brightly smiled at me like nothing was wrong and made his way over to me with the ankle chain in his hand. Without being told I stuck out my leg from the towel wrapped around my waist and waited to be chained up. The cold metal instantly touched my ankle and sent a shiver down my back. Fuck I hate this so much. _

_Phil stood up next to me and gave me a forgiving smile._

_"Sorry, but mandatory," Phil said apologizing. _

_"Yeah whatever," I said rolling my eyes. I could not give two shits about his apologizes. _

_Phil sighed and stuck his hand in front of me. I tilted my head in confusion and waited for him to explain._

_"Wha-" I asked before getting cut off._

_"Will you take my hand?" Phil asked blushing. Although it was dark in the room I could see the red forming on his cheeks. One minute he is a crazy, psycho forcing me to blow him to get a shower and then the next he is blushing like a school girl looking at her crush. How?_

_Sighing I took his hand with my right hand while keeping my left hand holding up the towel around my waist. I did not want to cause any more conflicts so I followed what was asked of me. For some reason my cheeks were also heating up. Maybe from the cold air..._

_"Um Phil... I need some pjs," I calmly pointed out. I was cautious of my actions and words because pissing off Phil would not be to much fun even though I wanted to punch him in the face._

_"Oh..haha sorry Dan I forgot. Silly me," Phil laughed. His tongue tuck out a little as he laughed._

_Phil slowly pulled me out of the room and walked me down the hallway to the familiar room that was apparently "mine". It might have sounded crazy, but I kind of missed just saying in this room for many hours. Just the same routine of Phil bringing me meals like clockwork and me thinking heavily about things. No punches or violence. Just my new sort of normal. _

_Phil held the end of the ankle chain in his hand as we entered the room. I let go of his hand as I rushed over to the wardrobe hearing the noises of the ankle chain hitting the floor. My body covered in a towel was not enough protective wear around Phil. I needed to be clothed around him, I would not want him to get any ideas. A simple pj top and black sweatpants with grey boxers found me. _

_"Can you please turn around?" I asked Phil embarrassed. I felt so uncomfortable of the thought of him seeing the most private parts of me._

_"But Danny..." Phil wined._

_"Please Phil," I sort of begged. _

_"Ugh okie dokie," Phil said nodding. He turned around and huffed a little._

_I slipped on the clothes and tugged on the ankle chain to signal Phil that I was done. He turned around and smiled at me like I was some prize. In no way was I a prize. _

_"You look good," Phil breathed._

_"Um thanks," I said looking down._

_"Do not be ashamed of compliments Dan. You deserve them," Phil assured._

_I nodded my head and looked Phil in the eyes. We held our gaze for a few seconds before Phil said:_

_"Oh Dan would you like to brush your teeth? I got you a tooth brush."_

_I remembered that I have not brush my teeth in a while due to being in captivity and felt disgusting. Usually I was on top of brushing my teeth and regularly had good dental hygiene. I was proud of how white I got my teeth to be and now I was scared that they were changing into a yellow color. _

_Phil once again put out his hand and I grabbed it. He lead me back into the bathroom from before and showed me where my tooth brush was on one of the individual sinks. _

_"This individual sink is yours, when you move in fully into this room I can image you using this sink a lot," Phil said._

_I nodded to what Phil said as I enjoyed the glorious feeling of brushing my teeth with minty toothpaste. It felt so good to have my teeth cleaned after so long even Phil chuckled at how much I enjoyed a simple teeth brushing. _

_"Wow you must really like brushing your teeth," Phil said laughing at me. I hid my embarrassment as I looked away and spit the tooth paste mixture into the sink._

_I turned on the sink and bent down to get a sip of water to wash my mouth out. Swishing the water around my mouth Phil just stood there looking at me stupidly. What is his problem with staring at me all the time? It was just plain creepy. _

_"I'm done," I stated as I spit the water from my mouth into the sink. I rubbed my mouth with my hand to get the water off of me._

_"Okay, ready to go to bed?" Asked Phil. _

_I nodded my head and followed him to "my room". He let me walk into the room first and suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me. My body froze at the sudden contact I was not expecting. Oh course I knew it was Phil, who else would it be? He smelt of Christmas oddly enough. The smell of gingerbread and pine trees clogged my nose as he held me. Phil rested him chin on my right shoulder as he held onto me from the back. My mind was racing because I did not know what to do. Was I suppose to stay still or push him away? But if I pushed him away would I be punished for rejecting his affection?_

_"You smell nice," was all that Phil said while holding me. _

_I mumbled out a thank you and felt him slowly moving away from me. I was spun around from my hips to be facing Phil. He had some height on me, but not to much. A smiling Phil stared at my eyes. His gaze towards me made me shift uncomfortably. I just want to go to bed._

_"Tomorrow I'll make thing different okay Dan? It will be better," Phil calmly said. _

_I was confused by what he said, but did not dare to ask questions. My mind wondered what he meant by what he said. What did he mean and what was going to be different tomorrow? Was it for the best?_

•••

**The sun did not come out to play today. It hid behind the dark clouds. I was not woken up to the sun shinning through the window and the birds chirping. The start of today is weird, but I will take it since I got to wake up safely. **

**I promised Dan that today would be different since I felt like we haven't bonded well enough and we had a bumpy week so far. Like normal I woke up in the soft covers of my bed, soon to bed Dan and I's bed, went down stairs, and started the coffee maker. My body would have a hard time if I did not have my morning coffee. I practically live mostly on coffee. **

**It was 7:00. I would need wake up Dan in a few minutes for him to eat the breakfast I was about to cook for him. Like I promised, today would be different. I would drag him down stairs to eat breakfast with me in the front room with the fireplace that was in front of the house right next to the music room. Hopefully it would be nice to eat with him and relax a little. With how this week has been happening it would be nice to just relax with him and not worry about anything.**

**Soon enough, I scavenged through the fridge to find eggs and bacon. I guess I'll throw in some toast with this breakfast to. The eggs cooked on the frying pan as I slid the toast in the toaster. The bacon was separately being cooked in a pan next to the eggs. The coffee maker dinged signaling that the coffee was ready for me to enjoy. I busted out the half and half along with the sugar. **

**Making coffee was an art that I was good at. You have to have the right amount of milk and sugar to put in your coffee or it will be a waste. One mess up and the whole thing is ruined. I could not ruin my coffee because I love it so much. It was my favorite thing to drink. I'm a bit addicted to it, but that is okay. **

**I grabbed the finished pieces of toast and placed it on the two plates that were laid out. The finished, cooked eggs were lifted from the pan and equally placed on the plates along with the bacon. My mouth water at the sight of the food, but I knew I had to wait for Dan. Grabbing the plates, I placed them on the coffee table in the living room. I climbed up the stairs and hesitantly unlocked the door. I don't know why, but I was nervous to open the door. But eventually I opened the door and saw a sleeping Dan on the bed. **

**He looked so adorable as he slept in peace, but breakfast was ready so I need to wake his ass up.**

**"Dan... Dan wake up time to eat," I said rubbing his shoulder. **

**I sat on the bed and waited for a respond from him. Once again I said his name and shook him. He moaned annoyingly as I tried to wake him up. **

**"Phil... why must you wake me up?" Dan asked as his face was shoved in the pillow.**

**"Haha Dan, it because it is time to eat silly," I explained. Dan picked up his head and looked me straight in the eyes.**

**"Can't you leave it on the desk like always?" Dan asked. He sounded like a small child getting ready for school, it was kind of funny.**

**"Well since I promised things would be different I thought you could eat with me down stairs," I said smiling. **

**"You mean I get to eat somewhere else today?" asked Dan with shock in his tone.**

**"Yes and if we don't hurry then the food will be cold," I said.**

**"UGh okay. I am getting up, just give me a minute," Dan said rubbing his eyes as he sat up.**

**I went to the bed post and unlocked the ankle chain. The chain was soon wrapped around my hand and I held onto the chain to make sure Dan would not run away from me. I doubt he would, but those bruises on his body still made me question everything that Dan did. **

**Dan got up on his feet and groaned in some pain from his torso. I asked if he was okay, but Dan insisted that everything was okay and that he just felt soar. We went down the stairs together and entered the living room. Dan sat on the couch across from me and looked hungrily at the plate of food waiting from him. I placed the ankle chain on the leg of the coffee table and locked it in place. Better to be safe then sorry. **

**I grabbed us both some forks and soon we began to eat. It was nice to be eating with Dan in peace. There were no out bursts or hate that floated around us as we ate. It was like a good, silent meal. The food and company of not eating alone felt good. I felt happy.**

**Dan scarfed his food down and was hesitant on what to do next. He placed the empty plate back down on the coffee table and studied the room that surrounded him. He looked at each thing individually and nodded at something. I hope he likes the house decorator.**

**"Do you like the house decor?" I asked randomly. Dan jumped a little as I broke the silence, but nodded his head.**

**"So what is going on inside the world of Dan right now?" I asked.**

**Dan shrugged his shoulders and sunk into the couch.**

**"There nothing much going on inside my head at the moment. I am just taking all of this in right now. Realizing that I'll be with you forever, not seeing my family, and understanding my situation right now," Dan said pushing his hair out of his face. **

**"Oh.." was all I said. **

**I didn't know what else to saw to him. I wondered if he was accepting the fact of this situation or is rejecting it. He seemed calm, but didn't have his guard down.**

**"What about you Phil?" Dan asked unexpectedly. I was surprised that he wanted to talk more to me, even asking about me.**

**"Well I was thinking about painting today or something... maybe even finishing some painting today. My mind is full of creativity right now," I answered.**

**"What will you paint?" Asked Dan.**

**"I don't know yet, but it will involve the colors blue, white, purple, and black. It seems like those colors contrast really well with each other, so I decided that I should paint with those colors," I said.**

**"Kind of like a cartoon galaxy?" Dan asked looking at me.**

**"Yeah those are the colors of a cartoon galaxy, but I have already made a galaxy painting. I just really like those colors mixed together," I explained further.**

**"So I take it that you like to paint," Dan said.**

**"I guess so," I said nodding my head.**

**We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I enjoyed Dan's company and sudden interest in me. It was like something was changing inside of him that made him open up a little bit more to me. It was nice to not be fighting like cats and dogs. I didn't like fighting with Dan because I love him and I don't want to hurt him. But sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love for the best. **

**Dan seemed more comfortable with me even though I could tell he was building up a wall to get away from me. It was odd how he seemed so open with me, but he was also trying to get away from me. Dan had his moments of anger and disgust, but he also had happy and cheer full moments. I like his happy moments better than his anger moments obviously. Dan was like a little bear that needed to be sheltered from the cruel world, but who could also defend for himself.**

***BEEP BEEP***

**The sound of a car's horn ripped the silence in half. Dan and I jumped at the sudden noise that was to unfamiliar with us. I stood up and walked over to the front window where the noise was coming from. I see a car from the distance gaining more speed as it came towards the house. I knew the car sounded familiar. My hair stood on end like I was caught doing something I was not suppose to do. Like I stole something from the store and was caught. I knew who was driving the car.**

**It was Martin, my brother, coming towards the house.**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Shit

_"Oh shit," Phil said. He stood there like a deer in headlights. _

_I heard a car coming towards the house and I didn't know what to think of it. I haven't heard a car for a few weeks since I've been here. There was no reason to believe there was anything around this house due to the fact that there was not any sign or sound of people living. _

_"Dan get up now!" Phil exclaimed as he unlocked the ankle chain from the coffee table. _

_Without a protest I stood up out of fear and wondered what to do next. The hairs on my body started to stand up and I started to get anxious. _

_Phil erratically pulled off the ankle chain from the table and commanded me to follow him. We ran up the stairs and into the normal room I was use to. _

_"Dan you need to stay here and not make any noise, if you do I will punish you severely and it will not just be a hit or a punch. I will throw you off of this fucking roof of you make a sound," Phil angrily said. _

_He clasped the ankle chain around the bed post and left me alone in the room. I was not going to move from this room because Phil was serious. He would hurt me more than anything I have ever experienced. He kidnapped me so what makes you think that he won't kill me. _

_He was psychotic after all. My skin will burn and be cut out by him. Phil will hurt me. I would not doubt it that he will throw me out the window if I broke the rule of making a noise. _

_It was still morning and the sun poured through the window. I grew bored at an instant and hated sitting on the floor. But I didn't want to risk making any noise from getting off of the floor. _

_I heard muffled voices from underneath me and I wondered what or who was down stairs. Phil seemed very scared and nervous from the sound of the car. It seemed that he knew who was in the car by the way he was acting. _

_The sounds got louder and louder from underneath me. It seemed like people were yelling from underneath my feet. I could hear little snippets of the conversation about a house and who could be in a house. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it could be this house. _

_Suddenly the voices stopped and there was a loud thumps coming from the stairs. I curled into a ball and waited for what happened next. My hair stood on end and my stomach had butterflies in it. A click noise from the door filled the room and a yell erupted. _

_"What the hell Phil?!" A strange voice screamed through the house. _

_I yelped at the voice and looked up. I saw a tall guy that looked a lot like Phil except he had a more red to his hair. Phil's was blacks and his was red. Fear hit me as I didn't know if this guy was going to hurt me or if he was going to help me. _

_"PHIL WHO IS THIS?" The stranger yelled. _

_He came towards me and I backed away quickly. The stranger was surprised at my moment and looked back towards Phil who just stood there with no expression. _

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Im going to help you out of here from my psychotic brother. My name is Martyn," he explained. _

_I was weary of this guys intentions, but I had nothing to go for in the future so I ran towards this guy with open arms. He grabbed me from the front and looked at Phil with hate in his eyes. _

_"Phil you monster what did you do to this poor guy? You're such a sicko and a psycho! I knew something was going on here! You're such a terrible human being," Martyn screamed at Phil. _

_Now Phil reached at the situation. _

_"Get your hands off of him," growled Phil, he balled up his fists and stood in the door way. _

_"No Phil! He doesn't belong here, this is crazy. You basically kidnapped this guy, he doesn't even look 20!" Martyn exclaimed. _

_My fears and worries were washing away as I was getting closer to freedom for Phil. It was like I was on top of the world. _

_"I warn you, take your hands off of him or else," Phil commanded. _

_"Phil you have no more power now. You have lose and you need to let us pass," Martyn calmly said. _

_We stepped forward towards Phil and Phil stepped aside. I was excited for the taste of freedom. It was basically at my finger tips. Martyn lead me down the hallway and down the stairs safely. Just as we were about to walk out the door we heard a voice call from behind us. _

_"Hey!" _

_And then I felt the strong grip around my body fade and slip away. The safe feeling was quickly smashed to pieces. I heard laughing from the stairs. _

_Martyn was laying on the ground covered in blood. His body is laid all over the floor and his head has a bullet hole in it. I screamed as the blood touched my feet and surrounded me. _

_"God he is so annoying. Thank god he is gone," a familiar voice said next to me. _

_I looked over to see Phil next to me with a gun in his hand. He had crazy in his eyes and his hair was a mess. _

_"I'm so sorry he touched you Bear, we are going to make sure you get cleaned up and cleansed of his scent," Phil apologized. _

_"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!" I screamed. _

_I didn't care if he was right next to me, I yelled to where I could be heard from upstairs. _

_"Bear calm down. He had to go. He touched you with out my permission and that is a big red flag. And he was going to take you away. I didn't want that to happen," Phil said with sadness in his voice. _

_"I don't care! Why did you kill your own brother?" I asked. _

_"I don't care about him, I only care about you," Phil said snuggling into my shoulder. _

_I jumped at his touch, but he held me in place. I couldn't move and he scared me to were I didn't want to upset him. Especially when he has a gun in his hand. _

_"Phil..."_

_"Yes?" _

_"The body of your brot... him is still here," I said nervously. _

_"Ugh.. I'll take him out of here. Now go upstairs into our bedroom and wait for me," Phil commanded. _

_I grabbed the ankle chain leash from the floor and made my way upstairs. I heard Phil dragging the body behind me and I cringe. This is so inhuman. I didn't even know this guy, but he seemed like a good person. He deserves a proper burial and not some ditch burial were he will be forgotten. _

_Following the hallway, I made my way into the bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. One because I needed to wash off the blood on my feet and two: I needed to go to the bathroom. Obviously I washed the blood off of my feet first because I was to disturbed to keep it on my feet any longer. _

_After I was done in the bathroom I threw the ankle chain leash on the bed and slip underneath the duvet. Although I hated Phil's guts, he did know where to get the softest duvet in the world. It is the most comfortable duvet I have ever laid on. _

_"Fuck," I hissed out as I felt the sharp pinch around my stomach. My body was still bruised from the previous days and moving around hurt. _

_I laid there for a few minutes before my mind started to race about the future once again. Questions like: How long will I be able to take this? or Will Phil become a serial killer with me being the next victim? An uneasy pit in my stomach grew and my body started to sweat a bit. _

_"Danny? Honey I'm back home," Phil called from downstairs. _

_I knew he would be coming ban on here and I would have to see him again. I was to afraid look him in the eye so I pretended to be asleep. Maybe he would leave me alone if I was "sleeping". _

_"My Dan, are you in here?" Phil asked walking into the bedroom. _

_I stiffened my breathing and tried to not move as much. I tried to not shake as much to appear sleeping. _

_"Awww."_

_His footsteps were heard going into the bathroom and a sound of a spray bottle went off. _

_A sudden dip in the bed made me tense up, but Phil still believed I was asleep. A hand slid under my belly that was facing the bed and an arm was placed over my back. I was pulled into an embrace of warmth and new. I stayed quiet as Phil wrapped his arms around me. _

_"I missed you," he whispered into my ear. My growing fringe poured over my face and luckily shielded my eyes. _

_Phil rested his head by my shoulder and I could feel all of his front body. His crotch was to close to my ass and I remembered that one day I will have to have sex with him to get this ankle chain off of me. I cringed at the thought. _

_"Everything is okay, no one will harm you. I'm here to protect you," Phil said proudly. _

_My small body was quickly over taken by Phil's body. His sudden scent of strong axe filled my nose and I would be lying if I wasn't a bit turned on by it. This certain axe was my favorite on anyone. The scent smelled delicious and I loved everything about it. _

_This was some special kind of axe because I've only smelt this outside of the UK with my family. A store had it out for people to smell it and suddenly I felt the need to get myself off. _

_Out of impulse I moved my hips forward into the duvet. I heard a small chuckle from Phil and knew he noticed this. _

_I couldn't help myself this scent was to powerful for me. It was orgasmic. _

_I bit my lip to keep from moaning as the smell of the axe still lingered around me and it was strong. Even if psycho Phil was wearing this smell I still had to fight the urge to want to fuck him. _

_But it was to much. A moan slipped from my mouth and of course Phil heard it. _

_"Dan... Are you having a wet dream?" Phil asked with a chuckle in his voice. _

_He moved me on my back to the bed and he was on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes looking straight into me. The scent of the axe was stronger than before and I was the one that hungrily kissed him. _

_Phil was taken by surprised, but melted into the kiss. He wasn't complaining at all. He took over dominance and laid me back on the bed. _

_"Bear... what got.. into you?" Phil said between the kisses. _

_I moaned into his mouth and felt his erection rubbing against my stomach. _

_"The smell.. the axe... yeeesss," I moaned. _

_Phil pulled back and asked," You like that smell don't you?"_

_I wined and begged for his touch. _

_"Yes now kiss me!" I exclaimed suddenly without realizing it. _

_My mind was clouded and surrounded by this heavenly scent even I didn't know much about what was going on. _

_"Wait here, I'll be back," he said slipping off of me. _

**•••**

**I was surprised at the reaction Dan had to the axe. I just thought I just smelled bad from burring my brother into the ground so I just put some one that I haven't used in awhile. **

**This was just normal body spray that I got over seas. It smelled nice so I just bought it. I'll have to buy more for Dan to act like this more often. **

**The thought of my brother slipped into my mind and I didn't feel anything. He was just another face that did not matter to me. I felt nothing as I pulled the trigger, the only thing on my mind was how he was going to take my Dan away. The thought only of that scares me and upset me. I couldn't survive without Dan, he made me happy and feel complete. Martyn was going to ruin that so he needed to be stop. **

**It was good that I shot him honestly. He would continue coming to the house and bothering us. That would have been really annoying. **

**I jogged into the bathroom hearing Dan's cries behind me. He was whining and begging for me as I grabbed serval axe body sprays and headed into the bedroom with lust in Dan's eyes. He bit his lip as I placed the body sprays beside him, hunger in his eyes. **

**Just as all the bottles hit the duvet Dan grabbed me by the neck and pull me on top of him. Sloppy kisses on my neck followed as Dan rubbed himself on me. Our body's were in sync as both of our members grew against each other. **

**"More..." Dan moaned against my neck. **

**I balanced my body above Dan with my knees at his aides and grabbed a can of body spray. I profusely sprayed my shirt with the can for 10 seconds to keep the scent strong and I control of Dan. **

**I tossed the can aside and attached my mouth to Dan's neck. He moaned as I sucked hard around his jawline line. **

**"Fuck! Yes.."**

**My hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and within 5 seconds it was on the floor. I did the same with my shirt and our bare chests rubbed against each other. **

**"You like it Bear, want more?" I moaned into his mouth. **

**Him bucking up his hips showed me he wanted more. I pulled the hem of his sweat pants down to expose his hard member peaking through his boxers. **

**It was a turn on to see Dan withered underneath me. His cheeks flushed, his mouth hung open while his eyes were filled with lust. He looked gorgeous. **

**I pulled down his boxers and grabbed his dick, pumping it slowly to not make him spill right there. Dan's moaning filled the room and the scent of the axe was going. He grabbed a can by his side and sprayed some next to us. **

**Soon enough you could smell the axe spray from down stairs. All you could smell was the spray and not our sweating bodies. Dan cried out as I quickened the paces on his cock. **

**"Fu-uck m-ee!"**

**I wasn't going to ignore him since I could feel precum dripping out of me. My hands let go of him and pulled down my pants. I sucked in as the cold air around me hit me. **

**My pants followed Dan's on the floor and so did my boxers. We were both naked in front of each other with a strong scene of axe body spray around us. It was fucking fantastic. **

**I licked my fingers and covered them in my spit. With out warning I push a finger into Dan and started to stretch him out. Dan bit his lip to keep from screaming out because I knew that this process was somewhat painful. **

**"Add more," Dan breathed out under me. **

**So I did. I added another finger and then another after that until I thought he was stretched out enough. Through the fingering Dan sprayed more of the body spray until a whole bottle was gone. **

**"Give me you!" Dan commanded. **

**"You want Daddy's cock?" I asked teasing him. **

**"Give me your big self Daddy," Dan pleaded. **

**I placed myself before pushing into Dan. I slowly pushed in Dan to get him comfortable around me and he felt so good. He was tight around my cock and I moaned out. **

**I fucked into Dan faster and he screamed in pleasure as I found his prostate. **

**"Yes! Yes Daddy!" **

**My cock pounded into him and he loved every second of it. I never missed his prostate after I found it. I gripped his dick and pumped more and more. **

**"Daddy I'm gonna cu-"**

**And Dan spilled onto my chest. I kept on hitting his prostate, throwing him into his high. I didn't stop until I filled him up with my seed. Dan was filled with me and he looked like he was going to pass out. **

**I pulled out of him and fell to his side. Dan's eye shut and his head rested on the duvet. I giggled at him falling asleep straight away and pulled him closer to me. He smelled just like the axe body spray. It was cute how he looked with his cheeks still flushed. **

**"You had a long day Bear, you did amazing." **

•••

Hey everyone, sorry this is a day late. I've been traveling this weekend and had little to no wifi. Here's some smut to make up for it. Sorry again if this smut isn't accurate. I haven't had man on man sex so yeahhhhhh. Hopefully this is some what accurate and not bullshit. That would really suck on my part as a writer for this story.

Now I want to clarify that I don't hate or dislike Phil's real brother Martyn. I really like him and he's an awesome person :D I just killed him off like that for the stories purpose so please know that! I didn't want you guys to think I didn't like him when I do. Thanks a lot. Have a good end of your weekend! Bye! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11: One Night Stand?

It was dark and not like cloudy or overcast like midnight black. It was like Jack Skellington this is Halloween midnight. My eyes did not quite open up gracefully, nope, it was more like a forcefully opening of crustiness. I rubbed away the eye boogeys and sat up, but to my mistake I had not realized how sore my lower region was. My ass hurt like hell and I felt wore out. I fell back into the duvet and smelt heaven. A familiar smell of lust lingered. Memories of before flooded into my mind. Phil and I doing... doing something so intimate. He was my first, now laugh at me being a virgin but I was waiting for someone special or someone that I cared about. Instead I lost my virginity to my kidnapper... my captor. I lost it like it was nothing and in the moment I was begging for it. I can not believe my mind was so wrapped up in my hormones that I actually had sex with Phil. I didn't even realize how wrong the situation was until now. That stupid ass heavenly smell of axe controlled my teenaged mind.

I slowly sat up again to look around to see nothing. No lights on or warmth around me. Phil must be gone or he is watching me because like I said, it is had to see in this room. My body was lacking clothes and I felt to vulnerable. I needed to get some clothing on me. My feet touched the cold ground and at first I yelped at the shock of cold. I quickly placed my hand over my mouth and tried to keep quiet. Wrapping my body up in the duvet I slowly walked around the room for any clothes flung on the floor. My body lead me towards some pants and a shirt laying on the ground.

Quickly I put on the clothes and soon felt less vulnerable. I noticed the shirts was a bit to big like the pants and questioned why.

"Excuse me sir but those are not yours," I sudden voice called out of the dark. I screamed towards the voice and put my hands up to "protect" myself.

A sudden burst of laughter filled the room and I was confused. Why was the voice laughing at me? I am trying to be tough.

"You are so cute! Daniel why must you be so adorable trying to defend yourself against me, you really are a child at heart," familiar voice spoke. Fuck, it was Phil. Of course it was Phil who else could it be?

"Can you at least turn the lights on Phil? I can barely see anything in front of my face," I pleaded to Phil.

"Sure why not, you did ask nicely," Phil said in the dark.

A sudden burst of light filled the room and I hissed at the brightness. My arm shielded my eyes trying to collect all the light that just happened. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around for Phil, but saw him no where. My heart started to beat faster and faster, scared out of my mind. A grip around my waist caused me to scream out of shock.

"That is no way to greet your daddy now is it?" Asked Phil behind me. His grip around my waist got tighter and it felt like he was hugging on me for dear life.

"My-y daddy? What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.

He got close to my ear and whispered," Well that thing that happened today told me you are dominate and I can control you. You can deny it all you want, but I do not remember one part were you were asking for me to stop. Oh and lets not forget the way you called me Daddy. I find it more pleasing"

Chills went down my back and my breathing got rapid. He was right, I was not wanting it to stop. But I was to lost in the axe smell! I hate Phil and he is a terrible person. He is a kidnapper by the way so obviously he is evil. Phil is a psycho and I can not be around him.

"No, you are not my daddy. I am nobodies bitch," I said disgusted.

"Oh are you sure?" Asked Phil.

Phil quickly grabs my hand and pulls them towards my back. Two cold, metal rings are placed around my wrist and are locked in place. He turns me around to make me face him. A devilish smile is creeping on his lips and I can feel nerves are on end. Phil pushed me onto the bed and he kneels over me.

"Get off of me! Bloody hell man! Leave me alone!" I yelled in Phil's face. He didn't even flinch at my out burst, he was still smiling like a fool.

"That's not what you said earlier. I can recall you begging for me, begging for me to fuck you good and hard. Can't you remember you twink?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

I looked away avoiding his gaze as my cheeks starting getting a bit red. Although I hate Phil and everything about him he was right about me being caught up in lust. I couldn't escape that.

"Now what was that whole thing about how you are not somebodies bitch. By the looks of it you are under my control," Phil said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Do you want me to take these handcuffs off of you?" Asked Phil gently. He sounded human. Almost like a human with a good bone in their body.

"Yes," I whispered cowardly. I was starting to be afraid of him, even more so. I realized how much control he has over me.

"Yes what?" Questioned Phil.

"Yes... Daddy," I breathed out looking away from him.

"See now you are getting in the swing of things, I am so glad you are learning so quickly. Now I would like you to address me as Daddy cause coming from you it sounds beautiful and pleasing," Phil cooed.

He flipped me over swiftly and in a few second the cuffs were off of my wrists. The sudden freedom of my wrists felt so good.

"Since it is about 10 pm how about we go get some food? Is that okay?" Phil asked me. I nodded my head and followed behind him.

You may think that I should have hit him over the head with something or attack him some how, but if I did that then what would happen next? I could get his car and drive out of here, but I don't know where I am. I could be in the middle of nowhere and run out of gas then die on the side of the road accomplishing nothing by running away. I need to know where I am right now to escape, I can't do this so stupidly.

We walked down the stairs and the memory of his brother's body on the flood replayed in my mind over and over again. There was a blood stain stuck to the floor of where his brother's body was. I could imaginably feel the blood around my feet and in between my toes. My head felt light and I needed to sit down.

"How about you sit there while I whip up something for us?" Phil recommended. Maybe there is a God out there... haha doubt it.

I went straight for the couch and lied there for a few minutes trying to recuperate myself. My brain was trying to process all the events that just happened in the past, I did not know what to do. What was I suppose to do? I obviously don't like Phil in anyway, I hate his guts, but he thinks we are close now. Like we are together life long partners. The thought of us together made me cringe and the thought of us a few hours ago made me sick. Why did my mind go crazy over the scent of that stupid axe.

Okay... I need to stop thinking about this axe smell or else the same thing can happen again. My mind blocking out my reasonableness and making me act out. I crossed my legs together and focused on my breathing. I don't need my buddy coming out to play right now.

"Dan food," called Phil from the kitchen.

I nervously stood up and raked my hand through my hair. My mind was racing at 100 miles per hours and nothing remotely made sense, but I powered through it and walked into the kitchen. There were pancakes stacked high on a plate on the counter with syrup and jam right next to it.

"Haha, pancakes at 10 pm huh?" I laughed. Phil turned from pour out orange juice and flicked back his back hair. He flashed me a smile.

"Yeah why not? I mean nobody is going to stop us. We are just rebels eating breakfast food at night," Phil giggled.

I nodded my head and bite my lip to keep all my insults in. I wanted to call him a psychopathic devil that need to be ripped to sheds, but like the good person I am I decided against it. A plate was laid out for me to take along with a fork for the pancakes. Two pancakes were dropped on my plate as syrup was poured all over them. The dinning room to my right signaled me to go in there. I placed my plate on the table and sat crisscross in the chair.

It wasn't like I had to be formal and sit in the chair "normally", by what Phil says this is my house. Even though I want to get out of this human hell hole.

"Orange juice or tea?" Asked Phil in the kitchen.

"How British.. tea please," I sighed," Daddy."

I heard a chuckle from them kitchen and a happy Phil getting me tea. It disgusted me, how can he get pleasure from this? He truly is a sicko. Soon enough he came in the dinning room and set tea beside my plate. I didn't even wait for him so I could eat. I just eat away as I pleased and drunk my tea. Out of all the seat Phil could have chose he sat right next to me. Now even giving me any of my space, just sat next to me like no big deal. What a twat.

"Do you want more food after this?" Asked Phil in between his big bites of pancakes.

I shook my head no and continued to first off the rest of my food. Even though I started eating first Phil somehow managed to finish before me. Pig.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Phil said walking away grabbing his plate and cup.

I didn't look up from my almost completed food, I had the feeling of shame seep through my body. Shame of giving myself up to easily to Phil. I wasn't even thinking about afterwards. My stupid mind making stupid choices. I hate myself because of this. Why must I be so worthless? This isn't suppose to be who I am. I am suppose to be in school and with my family, but Phil took all that away from me. It been almost a month since I was taken and my family must think I am dead or maybe they think I ran away. I can feel them being disappointed in me all the way from here. What is wrong with me?

"Hey... hey you okay?" Asked Phil shaking my shoulder to bring me back into reality.

I rubbed away a tear streaming on my face and tired my best to give him a smile. I didn't want him to ask what was on my mind. I needed to just be left alone for awhile.

"Let's go upstairs and sleep. You had a big, tiring day today," Phil said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and followed him up the stairs. Memories of us having sex flooded my mind as Phil lead me into his room. The faint smell of axe lingered, but luckily not enough to make me act out of the ordinary. I cringed at the bed, I could see us from another person's point of view looking at us having sex. It was gross and nasty. Now that I think about it I am only 17 and a half. I don't even know how old Phil is.

Phil sat me down in the middle of the bed and he came up from behind me. He hugged me as I sat up, he was embracing myself.

"Hey...Daddy?" I asked. I swallowed my pride as I talked. I was talking like a little kid.

"Yes Bear?" Phil questioned as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"May I ask how old you are?" I asked hiding my face away from him. I am afraid of him getting outraged by this question.

"I will tell you if you tell me yours," Phil yawned.

"Okay.. I am 17 years old," I said to him.

"17 years old huh?" Phil asked, "Yes."

I was confused on why Phil said yes, but he cut my thoughts off and answered my question earlier.

"Well I am 25 right now," Phil said proudly.

Although I knew Phil was older I didn't know he was that much older. I though he was 20 or 21, but 25! That a big age difference. What is this 25 year old guy doing with me? I mean you can kidnap anyone at pretty much any age, but why did he pick someone as young as me. We had about an 8 year distance, he must have a weird young partner fetish. This age difference would have him arrested for being with a minor. And by all means we are never going to be together. Since he had sex with me Phil would be put in jail, not counting the kidnapping and all.

"Oh," I replied. Phil snuggled up closer to my back and closed his eyes.

"Let us sleep now okay?" Phil asked.

I yawned and nodded my head. I remembered I would be sleeping with Phil and I regretted following his orders. He pulled me towards the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tight. We were cuddling... gross.

**•••**

**It was the dead of the night when I woke up. Well it was only 3 am, but equally as dark outside as it was at midnight. A body was engulfed in my arms although it was surprisingly peaceful. I didn't feel bother by him close to me. I actually enjoyed it. My mind started to wonder so I slipped away from Dan quietly and walked to the bedroom window looking at the trees glowing from the moonlight. The birds weren't chirping and the wind was barely blowing the tree leaves. It was a peaceful sight. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. I finally felt free and safe. **

**Dan and I were getting along better. I might catch him giving me a few evil glances here and there, but we generally seemed on good terms. I turned around to see his face still visible despite the covers around his body. His brown hair leaned across his face softly and his face facial features rested. Dan looked like he was without a care in the world while he slept. The moonlight from the window shined on his face illuminating him, he was magnificent. **

**I turned back towards the window and stood there for a few minutes taking in the moment. The love of my life laying in our bed, the house was perfectly settled, and nothing was in the way of ruining it. The feeling was to much for words. **

**A sudden shine in the distance caught my eye. It was shining like the moon was, but a bit lighter. It was growing as it was coming towards us. Then I noticed it wasn't one light, it was multiple lights and they weren't stopping anytime soon. There were coming straight to this house. I panicked and didn't know what to do. No one is suppose to be here! I don't have any alive family members or friends so why is there a lot of cars driving up here.**

**I snapped out of my frozen state and ran into the bedroom closet. Without looking if shoved random closes into an empty backpack resting on the floor. I filled the bag with as much stuff as I possibly could. **

**"Dan!" I called from the closet. There was no answer as I zipped up the backpack heading into the bathroom to throw toothbrushes and toothpaste in the bag.**

**"Hey Dan time to get up we need to go!" I yelled from the bathroom.**

**"What?" A weary voice called in the bedroom. **

**I finished grabbing the toothbrushes and toothpaste. My body jolted out of the bathroom and saw Dan sitting up in the bed with bloodshot eyes. He kinda looked adorable. Who am I kidding, he was adorable.**

**"Dan you gotta get up. We need to leave, we aren't safe," I pleaded. **

**"What.. what do you mean? What is going on?" Dan asked in a panicked tone. Now he was fully awake.**

**"Look just follow my orders and you won't get killed. Now go into that room you were staying in before and grab a backpack from inside that room. Fill it up completely with clothes and make sure to put a hoodie on yourself to. Now go," I demanded.**

**Without a blink he jumped from the bed and ran out of the room. I grabbed my dark space jacket from my side of the bed and slipped it on. I walked to where Dan is suppose to be to see him completing the task I told him to do. He looked like a lost puppy waiting for me to tell him what to do.**

**"Now put some shoes and socks on. Meet me downstairs, hurry though!" I exclaimed running down the hall. **

**I slid down the stairs and found myself in the living room. The lights I saw before were even closer to the house and it was a minutes time before they would react the house. I grabbed my grey slip on Vans by the down and put them on with my already on mixed-matched socks. **

**"Dan are you done!?" I called from the stairs. He had on a black jacket zipped to the max with all black converses on. **

**He looked dazed, but determined to follow orders. That's my boy.**

**"Now let get out of here before they come in!" I yelled running out the back door. **

**I jumped from the porch and ran on the short, cut grass towards the woods. Dan followed behind me heaving, but keeping up with me. Soon enough the mowed lawn ended and we were at the start of the huge wooded area. I grabbed Dan and pulled him to the ground behind a few bushes. **

**"Stay low," I hissed crouching to the ground. **

**I wanted to see who were at the house and made sure if this was all for not. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Dan still laid on the ground looking terrified with gave me a smile. **

**"WHERE EVER YOU ARE LESTER, I AM GOING TO FIND YOU!" Yelled a deep masculine voice from a megaphone.**

**We both froze after we heard someone talk. They sounded familiar, but I couldn't quiet figure out who it was. **

**The deep voice spoke again from the house, "I KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU OWE US! WE KNOW YOU OWE US OVER 5K FOR THE CAZXL YOU SO CALLED BORROWED! DO NOT THINK WE FORGOT ABOUT YOU! WE ARE COMING TO FIND YOU!"**

•••

Sorry for not updating like I usually do. Stuff got in the way, but since I am on fall break you should expect my regular update schedule (2 weeks). :)

BYE!


	12. Chapter 12: Obey Me

**After that sudden information I picked up Dan from the ground and pulled him by the arm to get out of the area as quick as possible. The backpacks on our backs kept on moving up and down as we ran through the woods. Every rattle and noise we made scared me on the inside; afraid that I was going to get caught. Those guys looking for me are not people you want to mess with. They are serious in what they do and won't flinch of you tell them to kill someone. Trust me, I would know.**

**It's true that I did steal from them and didn't pay anything back. It was a while ago when I did that and they gave me a certain amount of days to pay back, but obviously I didn't. When I paid for some CAZXL during Dan's stay at the house I knew they would soon catch on that I won't pay it all back. I forgot about it and now we are run out of the house. I didn't know what to do, but run. I don't know where to run to. There isn't civilization for miles in this forest so other people seeing Dan and I isn't going to happen.**

**We continued to run for 5 minutes straight until we could get out of range from those gang members. I stopped in my tracks as Dan hung his head down trying to catch his breath. Both of our chest were rapidly rising and falling screaming for more oxygen. I looked around for some plan to map out for the both of us, but nothing came to mind. All there was were trees and grass around us. Nothing that was much of use.**

**"Phil... What-what was that?" Dan breathed out. He sat down on the grass below him and laid down trying to catch his breath.**

**"Just some angry people who want me dead," I replied cooly leaning up against a tree, I didn't want to become out of hand in this situation or Dan will freak out.**

**Dan sat up at stared at me with wide eyes. He looked angry and confused at the same time. Shaking his head, he got up from the ground and huffed out.**

**"I can't believe you! You dragged me into this. I could be living a normal life not this barn yard of a life! They are looking for you so leave me be and let me find my way out of here!" Dan exclaimed. His hair was everywhere and his cheeks were turning red.**

**"Your hair is a mess," I muttered out. I was annoyed with the situation of being kicked out of my own house by those people and Dan's irrational behavior wasn't helping.**

**"What?! That is all that you have to say right now?!" He yelled.**

**"Keep your voice down they are still out there and your behavior isn't helping you know," I said. I am not in the mood for this.**

**"You're the one who did this. Just leave me alone!" He said turning away from me.**

**My mind was going a million miles a second at the thought of Dan leaving me, I growled and dropped the back pack from my shoulders to start sprinting towards Dan. I tackled him from behind and brought him to the ground with a harsh thud. I flipped Dan over to face me while I held him down with my body. He looked startled in the eyes by this sudden motion and fresh, small cuts from hitting the ground covered his face. I was to upset to care. Him running away from me is a stupid idea. We are together and I will never let him leave me. He is with me till the day I die.**

**"What makes you think I'll let you leave me?" I asked angrily.**

**"Just leave me alone you weirdo! I want to go back to my family!" He screamed in my face.**

**I covered his mouth with my free hand and held it there tightly.**

**"I am your family!" I growled, " Don't think that I will let you go. You are with me forever so you better get use to it."**

**Dan stared at me without moving. I brought my face towards his neck and started sucking lightly on him. He squirmed underneath me, but I held him down better.**

**"You better let me get this done or I'll make sure you won't be able to walk every single day," I whispered into his ear. On command he stopped moving.**

**I smirked against his neck as I continued to suck on him. I was going to leave a huge lovebite from his jawline to his collar bone to symbolize him being mine. Dan needs to be reminded of that. Soon enough there was a purple and blue bruise along the whole side of his neck. I knew he was going to be sensitive on his neck for awhile so I gently got off of him. He tried to touch where I gave him the huge hickey, but he hissed as he touched it.**

**"I wouldn't touch it. You'll be sensitive there for awhile," I quickly said.**

**"Why?" Was all Dan asked.**

**"To make sure you know that you're mine. If you can't tell, the hickey is from your jawline to your collar bone. It'll be there for awhile," I smirked.**

**Dan swallowed and looked down not looking me in the eyes. I helped Dan up from the floor and grabbed him by the chin gently to make him look me in the eyes.**

**"Don't be ashamed in it. It's just a reminder," I reassured," Now grab that bag and let's find us a road okay?"**

**Dan nodded slightly and followed behind me as I grabbed my bag. Now we where heading forward, I hoped for a road to show up soon because I had a plan that can help us get away from here.**

**~Few hours later~**

**We have been walking non stop and both of us are tired beyond compared. There hasn't been a sign of civilization or a road as we walked forward.**

**"Um Phil," Dan weakly said.**

**"Yes my love?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted.**

**"Can we stop and rest for a bit...?" He asked looking towards the ground.**

**I smiled at how much he looked like a child, he was adorable. Dan looked harmless, this was a side of him I rarely ever saw anymore since I knew he was the type to not back down from a fight. How could I say no to that face?**

**"Sure, I was thinking we should rest for awhile to. And Danny," I said.**

**Dan sat down and leaned against a tree. "Yes?" He asked.**

**"Remember what I told you to call me?" I reminded him.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Daddy, it won't happen again," he replied.**

**"Aw it's okay. We all mess up sometimes. Don't worry, just make sure to not let it happen again," I said, smiling.**

**I placed my bag down next to him and closely sat next to him. He laid his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist to bring him closer to me. He shuddered at my touch, but I didn't say anything. Dan must have been shaken up from these recent events. This wasn't suppose to happen, but oops. Oh well... we will both have to work through this together. Like a family, like a couple. Maybe this is a bonding time that will strengthen our relationship. Hopefully.**

**"Daddy, what is going to happen to us now?" Dan asked playing with his jacket zipper. I love him.**

**"Well I don't really know what is going to happen to us, but I know we are going to be okay. Trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you. This is just a small bump in our lives. We will push through this and continue being strong," I said to comfort Dan.**

**Dan fell silent again and continued to mess with his jacket zipper. The forest around us is actually nice and plentiful with many trees followed by some cute animals that built their homes here. I might be crazy, but getting kicked out of the house might have been something good. Dan and I will spend more time together and this could help him realize that me taking him is a blessing.**

**"What are we going to do about shelter? The sun will go down in 3 or 4 hours Daddy," Dan asked. He was done messing with his zipper and looked me in the eyes.**

**His eyes were pouring into my soul, they seemed darker than normal. Dan's brown fringe fell in front of his eyes and his cheeks were red from the cold. Dan was worried about the future. That is when I noticed Dan was the type to turn 0 to a 100 real quick.**

**"Well maybe we can cut this rest short and begin walking forward again. I think there is a road somewhere around here that will lead us to shelter," I said standing up and grabbing my bag. I shook the dirt off of the bottom then slipped it over my shoulder.**

**My hand reached out to help Dan up from the wooden ground and at first he questioned me helping him, looking at me skeptically. But then he grabbed my hand, forgetting about his doubts. I pulled him up into my chest and held him close wrapping my other arm around his back to pull him closer to me. We stood there for a minute, hugging. A smirk appeared on my face and I released him from the grasp. He was confused at my hug, but suddenly I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both of my hands.**

**Then I held him up in the air and he started to claw at my hands. I wasn't bothered by the pain of him clawing me, my mind was to focused on getting his attention. Dan's legs kicked from underneath him in the air as I held him higher. A lot of adrenaline suddenly pumped into my veins. This violent power over Dan felt great, I'm not going to complain. But there is a purpose to this.**

**"Look here, if we find any one that is willing to help us then I want no outbursts from you about me taking you away. If you say anything about me taking you away then that person and you will be punished severely. Got it?" I asked with a devilish smile.**

**Dan's eyes widen at what I asked him and quickly nodded his head yes. He was getting a bit red in the face so I brought him down face to face with me. He was catching his breath while staring into my eyes. I licked my lips and grabbed his face towards me. I kissed Dan hard and forced my tongue into his mouth. He immediately opened his mouth wider letting me deepen the kiss. Before anything else occurred I pulled away looking at a messy looking Dan. His dark brown hair stuck up in many places, his lips were swollen and red, and Dan's side of his neck was covered in a huge blue, black hickie.**

**Guilty.**

**"Now let's get going before it gets dark," I said turning away walking.**

•••

_I'm still thinking about what Phil did and it has been about 2 hours since then. Him suddenly becoming violent confused me to no end. He kept saying he didn't want anyone to hurt me, and that he wanted to protect me, but here he was or, choking me himself. His logic seemed messed up. The hicky he caused to my neck stings when I try to touch it. My neck is the most sensitive part of my body and someone lightly touching it freaks me out. Having Phil sucking on it hurt and caused me a lot of pain._

_We have been walking ever since then and it is boring as hell. Phil mindlessly entertains himself by looking at the forest and looking at the sky._

_"Um... Daddy?" I ask cutting the silence. Calling Phil Daddy makes me cringe every time I have to say it, but I would rather be cringing then receiving a beating for not saying it. This is fucked up._

_"Yes Dan?" Phil asks pushing his black fringe back._

_"Well I was just wonder how much longer-"_

_*BEEP BEEP*_

_"What the hell was that?!" I asked covering my ears._

_"That is our ticket to the road," Phil said smiling. He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the noise of the car horn._

_We ran faster causing me to breath hard as I am not the most athletic person ever. Running over the small sticks that laid on the forest floor, Phil and I could hear a car moving down a road. Its engine roaring and wheels going over the pavement._

_"There!" Phil exclaimed like a proud child. His eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face._

_"Well now what?" I asked. Although this is a good find for finding this road, we still didn't have a guaranteed place to stay over the night._

_"We wait for someone to drive pass and pick us up. Telling how this road doesn't seem very bust I don't know when another car will pass by," Phil said shrugging._

_We sat on the side of the road and waited for someone to pass by. To pass the time I played with my jacket zipper and played the tune of Muse's song: Feeling Good. It was stuck in my head so I tried to recreate it. I mean why not? It wasn't like there wasn't anything else good to do._

_"What are you doing?" Asked Phil who was laying on rock looking at the sky._

_"I am trying to play Feeling Good by Muse with my jacket. Sorry if I bothered you with it, I'll stop," I said sadly. I didn't want to stop, but I also didn't want to bother Phil and make him upset._

_"No you aren't bothering me Dan, I was actually finding it entertaining. I knew I heard that tune before. I just couldn't figure out where it was from," Phil said sitting up from his previous position._

_"You listen to Muse?" I asked. No way psycho Phil listens to Muse, one of the best bands ever made._

_"I only have all their albums and an autographed poster," Phil laughed. "Yeah! Of course I listen to them. They are one of the best bands out there and of all time. How could I not listen to them?"_

_"Wow! You have an autograph poster! That is so cool, I wouldn't see you as the Muse fan type," I said bewildered._

_"Well you would see wrong. I am a Muse fan type and will be forever," Phil cheerily said._

_"What is your favorite album of theirs?" I asked intrigued with his response._

_"Well that is a tough one, why would you make me decide!?" Phil laughed out._

_"I guess that is true, all their songs are pretty much amazing!" I said grinning like a child._

_"Like me. Amazing Phil!" Phil exclaimed jumping up and kicking the air, kind of trying to be a ninja._

_"Oh shut up," I said laughing. I haven't laughed in awhile._

_On demand, an old pick up truck came down the road towards us. It seemed like there was one person in the truck._

_"Get ready Dan, and remember what I said," Phil said winking towards me. Fucking gross._

_I grabbed the backpack that was lying on the floor and stood at the edge of the road holding my thumb up. Phil did the same. Soon enough the truck was a few feet from us and started to pull off of the road in front of us. I followed Phil to the driver's side of the truck and I noticed him looking inside for something. The man driving the truck rolled down his window and sized both of us up._

_"What are pretty boys like you to doing out here?" Asked the driving licking his lips._

_Ew, he is one of those guys. Out of everyone in the world we got this guy whos truck smelled like old cheese and was an absolute pervert._

_Wrappers of food were scattered on the dashboard and he even looked gross. His hair was balding, it looked like he hasn't shaved in over a month, and this guy's teeth were rotting._

_"Well we need a ride to town and was wondering if you give us one," Phil said winking at him._

_What the hell?! What was he doing?!_

_"Oh I can give you a ride, but it will cost you," the old man said opening his driver door. Phil and I stepped back as he opened his driver door._

_"Don't worry I think we can work something out," Phil said moving towards the old guy._

_Phil placed his hands on the older man's cheeks and smiled towards him. I couldn't do this even if I will get in trouble by Phil. This was too weird and gross for me._

_"Phil I think we should be going," I pleaded pointing down the road. Phil looked at me while the old man furiously glared at me._

_"Shut up boy! Now where were we?" Yelled the old man._

_Phil turned towards the old man and whispered, "That was a mistake you just made."_

_The older man looked confused as Phil suddenly returned his hands on the guys face and all at once twisted. A loud crack filled the forest. Phil broke the neck of the old man._

_"You don't talk to my Dan like that," Phil angrily said, pushing the dead body out of the car._

_I screamed at the corpse on the ground and looked at Phil._

_"Why did you do that!?" I screamed._

_Phil looked at me smiling, like he didn't just break the neck of some guy._

_"Because he was rude to you and he needed to pay," Phil said calmly._

_"You did that because he was mean to me?! You just killed this guy, now what are we going to do?! There is murder on your hands again!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth. _

_"We are just going to take this guys truck and ride out of this place now hurry up and get in the car. I'll toss his body," Phil said throwing his backpack in the truck._

_I wasn't going to disobey Phil right now so I looked at the body one more time and hoped he didn't have any family members that were going to miss him. I climbed into the passenger seat and threw out all of the food wrappers while Phil dragged the body into the woods. A minute later Phil ran in the truck and started to drive._

_"Nice job cleaning, I'm so proud of you," Phil said smiling at the darkening sky._

_"Yeah no problem, Daddy," I replied shaken up from what just happened._

_Phil took my hand and kissed it. Then he continued driving down the road._

•••

Hallo,

You may be like "omfg this chapter has like no mistakes whyyy" or you may not have noticed at all, but there is a reason to that. Lovely : whinniethemuke from Wattpad has edited it. They are amazing and also made the story cover which is amazing! Please check their stories out! :) Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13: Don't You Get It

**It was getting dark and the feeling of paranoia was consuming my mind. Dan and I were driving this road and I didn't know where it was going. It seemed like every corner and turn looked the same and after awhile it seemed like we were heading in circles. Dan laid his head on the old truck's door and looked ahead. The stench of old fast food and hookers lingered in the truck. A sticker rested on the head board of the truck that read "Only God Can Judge Me."**

**As I drove down the road multiple signs pointed out a small town with a population of 1,546 called Movavi was a few miles down. I made note of the town's location and continued the direction I was going. A few minutes later we reached a sign that had a mountain with the words "Movavi" and down below the population painted on it. By the sign I could tell there wouldn't be to much commotion since the population was not to big, so Dan and I would be okay for now.**

**Buildings that were no bigger than the house Dan and I use to live in, were scattered around the entrance of Movavi. It was cute, the town reminded me of what small towns you would see in tv shows and movies. A post office, gas station, and locally owned businesses were lined up around the road we were driving on. The night lamp posts turned on and lit the darken road. I noticed to my right that a small motel, that looked slightly run down, had a vacant sign on.**

**I turned into the parking lot next to the main hotel office to get a room for Dan and I. The actual motel rooms were another building that had two stories. The building was oddly colored bright orange with the doors colored navy blue. Stair case and railing of the building was colored bright yellow. Miny patches of grass peaked through the concrete that was laid at the motel doors.**

**Parking the truck, I turned the truck off and noticed that Dan was sleeping quietly on the door with his jacket hoodie pulled over his head. His face looked calm and the moonlight shined on him making his brown fringe look lighter than it actually was. Laughing to myself I rolled down my window and got out of the car. I decided to let Dan sleep for awhile longer in the truck while I got the motel room, so I rolled down my window for him to get some air.**

**When I went to open the motel office door there was a small bunny at the door looking up at me. Its body fur was grey while its tail was chocolate brown like Dan's hair. The bunny looked adorable and I waved to it. I stood in awe as scratched its face with its tiny paw and bounced off. Bunnies are cute, aren't they?**

**I walked into the motel office with a new smile on my face and was partially blinded by the bright light and my drying out contacts. I forgot to take my contact solution with me when I left the house, but luckily I packed my glasses. I'll have to put those on when I get in the room.**

**The smell of coffee brewing and low music playing surrounded the front desk of the building. A short girl with graying brown sat in a chair reading the newspaper behind the desk. She looked like she was around the age of 50 by the defined lines and wrinkles scattered around her face. Something about her tells me she doesn't like this job since a frown was placed on her lips, and it look like it's been for awhile.**

**"Hello I'm going to need one room please," I said in my most polite voice. No matter how sweet I sounded she rolled her eyes and sat up in her chair.**

**"Yeah and I need a new husband," she bluntly said with anger. I stood there confused and waiting for her to give me the room.**

**"Sorry to hear that Ms," I said out of awkwardness.**

**"Well thanks kid. Here's your room key. Room 18. I think you can find it on your own," She said handing me a silver card with Motel 8 written on it. I was going to ask if I needed to pay, but I didn't have any money and decided that since she didn't ask for any I wasn't going to ask about it. Free motel room I guess.**

**I thanked her for the card and walked out of the door with the ringing of a bell behind me. The crisp air blew into my face and it felt nice. I always like the cold because it made me feel alive and awake. The main reason I stayed in this area after my parents bit it.**

**Dan was still asleep when I got to the truck so I put the key in the truck and drove to find where room 18 was. Since the motel wasn't the biggest it was easy to spot room 18 in a matter of a minute or two. I parked the truck in front of the room and notice there wasn't many cars in the parking lot. Only one or two were here. It was kind of weird to only see a few cars in such a big parking lot.**

**"Danny, wake up," I said moving his shoulder to get him up. He groans and tries to shake my hand off of his shoulder.**

**"Come on, you need to get up," I pleaded giggling a little. Dan was like a child and it was kind of funny seeing him react to this.**

**"Ugh okay, I'm up," Dan said angrily as he sat up rubbing his eyes. I laugh at his childish ways and tells him to get out of the truck.**

**With out question he does and finally notices his surroundings. He looks around at the motel and is confused on how we got here.**

**"Where are we?" He asks grabbing his back pack out of the car.**

**"We are at some small town motel to get some rest that isn't on the wooden floor," I said slinging my back pack over my shoulder walking up to room 18.**

**Dan follows me into the room and lays his stuff on the motel floor. He sits on the bed in front of me and stares into space sitting up. The room seems good by its appearance. There is a bed, a desk, two night stands, a bathroom, and a wardrobe. The bed looked like the sun threw up on it since the bedding was bright yellow while all the furniture was a dark brown color. At least the bed looked comfy enough. The tapping of Dan's foot sounds around the room and he is looking like he is going to get mad.**

**"Are you okay my Danny bear? I there something on your mind that's bothering you?" I ask in front of him. Dan looks at me and stands up to face me.**

**"Yeah there is something that's bothering me. It's about what you did back there," He says with fire in his eyes.**

**"What did I do?" I asked confused on what he was getting at.**

**"Are you kidding me? That thing with breaking that guys neck and hiding his body in the woods. What the hell were you thinking?!" He yells towards me.**

**"Oh that guy. Dan he was going to harm you if we didn't stop him. He wanted to fuck you as payment for a ride and I wasn't going to let that happen so I did what I had to do," I explained proudly to him.**

**Dan didn't look as pleased with his answer though. His hands were bunched up into fists and I knew he was gonna blow soon.**

**"You didn't have to hurt that guy! We could have moved on and found another way to get a ride you psycho!" Dan screamed swinging at me.**

**His fist connected with my jaw and I was knocked to the ground. Dan pounced on me and tried hitting me. Fists hitting me everywhere no matter how much it would actually hurt me. Peering through my hand that were covering my face I grabbed his right wrist and dragged him down to the ground next to me.**

**I tumble over him and sat on top of him trying to pin him down. He fought underneath me screaming names at me and was trying to wiggle out from underneath me. As much as he moved I managed to pin his arms down underneath my bent knees making both my arms free. He looked at me with eyes full of terror realizing I have the upper hand now.**

**I went to hit Dan.**

•••

_I closed my eyes to not see the hit coming. I waited and it was stressful. Where was this hit?_

_I opened my eyes slowly to not see if this is some kind of sick joke Phil is trying to push. I'm expecting some kind of smirk to be on Phil's face with him having a fist up in the area waiting for it to come down on me, but instead I see a broken down Phil to looks emotionally raw in the face. His eyes are looking at me, but instead on the ground behind me. Although I can catch a glimpse of dull blue in his eyes. Phil's face is dropping and he looks like he hasn't slept for days. By the way the motel light shines on him it makes him seem like he is paler than normal with dark circles under neath his eyes._

_This wasn't what Phil made himself seem like. When I first met him at the house he seemed to nice and trying to impress me. Now he looks done and worn out, I would be lying if I didn't say I felt somewhat bad for him. Deep down I felt sorry for Phil despite everything that happened and I didn't know why that was. After all he killed two people and kidnapped me by himself._

_"Dan..." Phil spoke softly. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face._

_Phil faced me with a broken smile and a single tear fell off of his face. Guilt pangs jolted through me as I knew I was probably the reason Phil was acting like this._

_"Dan... I don't know what to do," he said getting off of me. I sat up off of the dirty motel floor and stand up brushing myself off._

_Phil moved to the bed corner and sat on it looking into space._

_"About what?" I questioned to break the tension that filled the air. Phil's black fringe fell in front of his face and he played with the ends. Twisting it where ever it pleased._

_"About this whole thing. I though I would be right, but now, I'm just... I don't know," Phil said with tears rolling down his face._

_"Well we could always go to the cops and turn yourself in. Then I could go back to my family and it will be like normal again," I encouraged. Although Phil is clearly upset, it doesn't make me forget the kidnapping._

_"Dan don't you get it!" He raised his voice and stood up putting out his whole body. He definitely seemed powerful and threatening by this stance._

_I put my hands up to my mouth immediately regretting all that I said. Once again I was scared shitless and felt weak by Phil. My legs turned to jell-o and wobbled from fear. Meanwhile Phil had dropped his sadness in exchange for anger and confusion._

_"I... I... d-don't," I stuttered out biting my lip trying to calm myself. A beating is what I feared what I would be receiving for even mentioning us going back to a somewhat normal life were Phil wasn't in the picture of my life._

_"DAN! I do everything to keep you safe! Everything and you don't seem to care. You don't even realize that I'm busting my ass for you. I'm doing everything in my power to make you happy and you don't appreciate it one bit. Why is that? Don't you see that I really care about you and your well being? Are you that clueless and stupid? I am the one making sure you get everything you ever wanted and all I ask is for you to love me in return. You must have some what feelings for me after all that we have been through! You must not entirely hate me for trying to make you have a better life. A life of love and wellness for you," Phil yelled passionately at me._

_All of what Phil said to me took a minute to process and I could tell he was getting impatient for me to answer him back. All of what Phil said was his honest thoughts and opinions. Everything was the truth coming from him. Phil busted down and his knees fell to the ground. His hands covered his face drowning out some of his crying. I could not believe I was causing Phil this much pain when all he was trying to do was make me happy. All of his intentions were good, but executed poorly._

_For instance, he didn't need to kidnap me so he could force me into loving him. He could have talked to me like a normal person and tried to be friends with me so we could get to know each other better. Maybe even things progressing into a more than a friend relationship. Who knows? Of course now we won't be any more that humans that interact with each other because of the kidnapping. But that does not mean I don't feel some what guilty for not seeing Phil's point of view._

_"Phil, I'm so sorry. I didn't see how much pain I was causing you because of me not realizing how much pain I was putting you through," I said remorsefully. Guilt set in my stomach as I talked to Phil._

_"You didn't realize what I was trying to do? I just wanted to make you happy," Phil quietly said looking down at his shoes._

_"I know you have good intentions, but the way you play out those intentions isn't what you should be doing. I know you mean well now, you just need to have better plans executing your intentions," I recommend. Phil perked up a bit and soften his facial features._

_"Do you like me?" He asked._

_I didn't know the answer to his question. I was mixed up in my thoughts and didn't know what to say._

_"I don't hate you," I replied. Phil actually smiled at me as he walked closer._

_"I'll take that," He said pulling me into a hug. His arms wrapped around me tightly, but it wasn't an uncomfortable hug._

_The hug was just known full, I couldn't easily shrug it off. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best since his tears rubbed off on my jacket._

_"Want to get some rest now? I know I am tired from today," Phil said pulling out of the hug and walking over to his back pack._

_"Yeah I suppose. My power nap from the truck wasn't the best thing to do for my body," I said yawning at the end._

_"Well don't worry we don't have to get up early tomorrow. Plus they have free breakfast here which is good," Phil laughed._

_"Yes! Free breakfast!" I excitedly exclaimed. Free breakfast from hotels and motels is my favorite thing._

_"Someone is for free food," Phil said giggling. He pulled down his eye and stuck his finger on his eyeball causing me to freak out._

_"What are you doing?!" I asked shocked by what I was seeing in front of me._

_"What? Have you never seen someone take their contacts out before?" He asked taking out the other contact and tossing it into the trash can._

_"I didn't know you needed glasses and don't you need to keep those contacts?" I asked curiously. Why would someone throw away a perfectly, good looking pair of contacts?_

_"I don't have any of my contact stuff so I decided to throw them away and instead wear my glasses," he said reaching into his back pack to pull out black glasses. He placed them on his face and looked at me._

_Although glasses weren't that big of a deal, Phil looked like a different person. He looked much younger with his glasses on and he looked kind of happier. Phil walked into the bathroom to put on his pajamas as I did the same praying that he wouldn't walk out to see me having no clothes on. That would cause me to die from embarrassment. _

_With the luck I have he didn't walk in on me changing my clothes. I hopped into the bed and suddenly I realized that I would be sharing a bed with him. Fear of him doing something to me made me feel vulnerable. I hoped Phil would not do anything to me in my sleep because consent is the most important thing. As he walked out of the bathroom with a black short sleeved tee shirt on and surprisingly cookie monster pajama bottoms. Phil walked to the other side of the bed and slid in._

_"Don't worry. I won't doing anything uncomfortable to you. I promise," Phil said in honesty," Goodnight Danny."_

_"Goodnight Philly," I said mimicking his tone of voice. Phil laughed and turned over to lay on his side falling fast asleep like me._

_(Time Pass)_

_*Knock Knock*_

_"What the hell is that?" I asked sitting up. I looked over at the clock and it was 4 am._

_"Dan was that you?" Phil asked sitting up next to me. It was hard to see him since it was still dark outside._

_*Knock Knock*_

_"Who the hell could that be?" Phil grumpily asked._

_"IT'S THE POLICE! OPEN UP!"_

•••

Please comment on what you think of the story! It helps!

-Adrianna


	14. Chapter 14: Return

**"It's the police! Open up!"**

**My heart dropped. My stomach sunk. I got suddenly light headed. It seemed like all that could go wrong was happening right now. It is the police. That could mean game over. All this could disappear from me. Dan and I would be split up and that is the worst thing they could do to me. It would be because of the police that we would be split. What if we both go to jail, but separate jails. Then I wouldn't be able to go see him and love him.**

**Dan wouldn't last in jail; he would be torn to shreds by the other guys. Other guys... those bastards could get my Dan. They could touch him, grope him, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself because I know he wouldn't be mentally and physically strong for that. They would touch him however they pleased and I wouldn't be able to stop it.**

**"Phil! Phil come on snap out of it!" I heard a familiar voice next to me say.**

**My body was moving back and forth as a hand gripped on to me. I freaked out and grabbed the hand on my shoulder to pull them down. Now I was just getting angry.**

**"Phil quit it now! We have other things to deal with!" He exclaimed. It was Dan who was down below me as I held him down.**

**I let go of him and apologized for my actions. He looked a bit scared in the face, but there was an element of relief. I could not understand why that was, I mean if the police got us then we would be split up.**

**"Open that door and it will set off the whole place! Don't test me you bastards or if you're man enough then open the door. I know you will go up in smoke and blow up! Call me by the motel room phone and we can fucking talk armatures!" I yelled out to the door.**

**I didn't even know what I was saying, but it over came me. There was nothing stopping me to yell out those words and it would give us time to find a way out of this hell.**

**"Get back! Get back! He's got a bomb!" A voice from the other side of the door screamed out. Tires of different vehicles screeched out.**

**I smiled to myself and hopped out of bed. I ran up to the door and looked through the peeping hole to see three police cars surrounding our door from a distance. There was the same lady I talked to yesterday night at the hotel office and six police officers scattered around. One held a white megaphone in his hand and the office lady next to him seemed to be sobbing. Why...? I don't know.**

**I see here to her knees sobbing uncontrollably and the officer with the megaphone seems like he is about to speak.**

**"We know you have stolen the truck of Matthew Davis. Come out calmly and there won't be a fight," He said calmly.**

**Suddenly the office lady got up from her pity party and grabbed the megaphone to yell out," Where is Matthew! He hasn't been home since yesterday evening and he isn't the one to do that! I caught you sneaky bastard with his truck and knew I recognized it! Now tell us where he is!"**

**She cried a bit towards the end, but she was cut short due to the officer grabbing the megaphone from her and telling the other officers to take her back to the office I suppose. After that I looked away from the peephole and turned towards Dan. He was putting on his day clothes quickly, it was like he was getting away from a one-night stand. I followed him and put on my clothes as well. Once we were done Dan walked to the door almost turning the handle, so it could be open.**

**"What are you doing!" I exclaimed tackling him to the ground. I held his arms over his head and looked him straight in the eyes.**

**"I am trying to get out of here what else?" He asked like I was the dumb one.**

**"Um I'm sorry, did you not hear that there are cops out there?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and looked back to me.**

**"No duh, I heard them. That is why I am going out there. Phil look... we can finally get out of this mess. We can try to get back to our normal lives and we don't have to do this anymore," He said straight to my face. It was more of a slap to my face.**

**"Do you not... want to be together?" I asked with sorrow dripping in my voice.**

**"Phil we never were together; you might have feelings for me but I don't have any for you. I'm sorry," Dan said looking away for once.**

**"Well..." There was a pause and then I spoke up, "That sucks to be you."**

**I let go of his hand and for a second he was lost. He didn't do anything as I held my hand up and punched him where he knew it would knock him out. In that instant his eyes closed and he relaxed underneath me. Dan was going to be out cold for a while.**

**The ring of a phone filled the silent room, so I got off of Dan and walked over to the ringing motel phone.**

**"Hello this Justin Casey from the department of criminal justice. May I have your name?" He asked.**

**"You can call me Sam; how can I help you?" I asked Justin.**

**"Well it seems you got yourself into a bit of a mess with stealing the car of the biggest farm owner in this town, Matthew. Is there any way we can get you to come out safety and not harming anyone?" Asked Justin from the other line.**

**"Please let me see with the other guys in this room," I politely said.**

**"There is more than one of you in there?" He asked quiet shock.**

**"Yes there is about five of us in here," I said feeding him lies.**

**"Well then, okay. Please see if you can talk to them about safety getting out of there without hurting anyone please," Justin pleaded.**

**"I can do that. Just please give us a few minutes, they seem to be agreeing it out already," I said trying to sound innocent.**

**"Sure thing. Please talk it out well," He said.**

**I dropped the phone and grabbed my glassed off of the nightstand the phone was on. I put on a jacket and grabbed Dan's. We were going to leave our bags behind because we don't need to carry around all this extra weight. I was scrambling all over looking for another exit, but I didn't seem to find on. The vents were to small and there wasn't so hole in the wall to get through. At the end of my search I came to sitting in front of the wardrobe door that was facing the back of the room. All hope seemed loss and the thought of losing Dan creeped in the back of my mind. **

**Without realizing it, I stood up and opened the built in wardrobe. Another door that seemed to be camouflaged was inside of the wardrobe. A miracle seemed to happen. I opened the door and it wasn't locked. Opening the door all the way made me see forests and trees all around. This place was engulfed in trees. It was like God was looking down on Dan and I to give us a second chance. I turned around and picked up Dan to place him on my shoulder. Before I left I heard a distance sound from the phone so I grabbed it to place it next to my ear.**

**"Are you still there? Sam?" Justin called out.**

**"No this is Phil," I said into the phone and dropped. I could tell he was telling who he was and what he did so that gave us time to leave.**

**I pulled Dan close to me and walked out the door from the wardrobe. Stepping into the nature I closed the motel door behind me and started walking away from this dumbass town. There was no reason to stay there, I didn't want the cops to find us.**

**The sun was now rising and everything was quiet. Nothing was disturbing the peace. It was a nice, quiet time to relax from what I had to do. I walked right to through the cops off. When they figure out that we escaped they will search for us probably thinking we were running off straight ahead. So changing the direction will make it hard to find us.**

**I can probably walk a few miles with holding on to Dan since he wasn't heavy. Maybe God can give us another miracle to help us since I knew we both would be hungry and tired soon.**

•••

_"Dan are you excited for Christmas?" A familiar female voice speaks out._

_I fully open my eyes and see my Mum waving an ornament in front of my face. Her cheeks are rosy red and her eyes are full of life. She places the bear ornament in her hand on the shining Christmas tree behind her. I look around and see all my family in my house: my Dad, Mum, brother, aunts, uncles, and even my grandparents from both sides of my family. They gather around the Christmas tree with smiles on their faces._

_The smell of cooking food fills the room as an over timer goes off in the house. My mum springs up from the floor and rushes over to the kitchen. A honey-golden ham comes out of the oven and my mouth starts to water. Everyone in the house fills the kitchen room to grab a plate of the Christmas food that was prepared like mash potatoes, green beans, the ham, yams, stuffing, and even macaroni. I too grab a plate to fill up with food._

_As soon as I'm done gathering all the food my mind desires I got back to where I was sitting on the couch and enjoy the delicious food in front of me._

_As I keep on stuffing my face with food everyone is cracking jokes and seem like everything is normal, but I feel this emptiness. Like something or someone is missing. Everything is perfect, but then again it's not. I don't feel complete. There is something not here. What is it?_

_"Oi Danny boy," a faint voice calls out._

_I set the plate on the wooden floors underneath my feet and look around for that voice. It seemed to have a homey feeling, like it was the piece to the puzzle that I felt like I was missing. The same voice speaks out louder towards the front door. I run out of the house and see a blanket of white snow except someone is standing out there. They are turned around so I can see their face, but I can see that they are wearing a dark blue jacket along with black pants. They are wearing dark brown boots and the hair is a raven looking color._

_"Excuse me?" I ask from a distance._

_That person turns around with their cheeks red and a cheerful smile on their face. My heart is suddenly beating faster, but in a good way._

_"There you are my love!" He calls out._

_It was Phil._

_Then I blacked out again seeing nothing, but black and a faint call of my name._

_"We made it! We made it!"_

_I open my eyes and see a happy Phil above me. Just like he was before I blacked out._

_"We made it Dan, we can be happy!" Phil exclaims out._

_Behind him is a hipster looking cabin with two windows, a darkened roof, some light green bushes lining around the front door, and one bright blue flower bush sticking out of the front door. It gave the little cabin some personality aspect._

_"We can live here!" He said picking me up off the ground and hugging me. I was confused on what he was talking about and wasn't I at that motel a few minutes ago?_

_"Phil where are we?" I ask into his shoulder._

_"We are far away from anything or anyone, we will be safe. It took some risks, but we can finally relax and be the family we are," Phil said happily. The last part of what he said of us being a family didn't really sting as much as it did in the past._

_"How did we get away from the police, what do you mean you took some risks, and how long have I been out?" I quickly ask Phil._

_"We got away from the police by me finding a door in the wardrobe that must have been blocked off before and they must have forgotten about it. You have been out for a few hours. The risks part meaning I hotwired another car, drove as much as the car had away from that town I found it in, and walked us here to find this cabin. I must have drove a couple of hundred miles so we are pretty far from where we started," Phil explained outside of the cabin._

_"Oh..." I said looking at the ground._

_"Now let's get inside," Phil said grabbing my hand and walking up to the front door. With a hit to the window on the front door Phil was able to unlock the door from the inside._

_We walked in and it was actually a nice looking cabin. It was actually beautiful. The wooden floors were flawless, the couches were the perfect shade of blue for the rooms, and everything else tied the room together. Phil's first move was to bring us in the kitchen and I could tell both of us were hungry and thirsty. I was told by Phil to go look around while he made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches._

_I saw two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an office, and a living room. Every room looked the same with the same furniture so I explored into the drawers of the bedrooms to find some jewelry, an unopened deodorant that I used since I smelled terrible, clothes, and a few coloring books. Everything seemed like it hasn't been used for a while._

_This must be a house only used on vacations. Phil called from the kitchen about the food being done, so I run over to him and we peacefully eat in silence until we are done drinking tab water and sandwiches. There was power and running water surprisingly. This family that owned this place must be rich, go figure._

_Phil took a shower in one bathroom while I did the same thing in the other. In the master bedroom there were clothes that fit Phil and were a bit baggy on me. I didn't complain though because it felt good to be out of the old clothing I had worn and taking a shower was heavenly. It was around 9'oclock when we walked around the living room to see if there was something fun to do._

_"We should find a map," I suggested to Phil as we sat on the couch together._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Well this place does belong to someone so they will return back here one time or another. We should find another place to go to when these people come back, that way we can be prepared," I explained to Phil._

_"That's a smart idea Dan, nice thinking!" Phil exclaimed proudly. He jumped up and looked around the drawers in the kitchen for a map._

_I looked around for a pen or marker while he did that and came across a blue sharpie. Phil found a map and laid it out on the kitchen counter that was made of granite. I gave him the blue sharpie._

_"Okay, we are right here," Phil said placing a dot on the map. We were in an area called Red Mountain._

_He started looking around for another place for us while I saw a familiar place. It was my home town. The place I lived in before Phil kidnapped me. The place was about a few hundred miles South from where we were._

_"Dan are you listen?" Phil asks waving his hand in front of me. I shake my head and nod towards him._

_"Yeah sorry, I'm just tired," I said lying to him. Phil stretches out and yawns revealing the bottom of his stomach and hips._

_I couldn't help, but look down at him. Without realizing it I bite my lips and intensely looked there._

_"Come on Dan let's get to bed. We can figure all that stuff out tomorrow morning," Phil said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards to master bedroom._

_We enter the master bed room and I see what he is doing. He wants us to sleep together. Not like us having sex, but us sleeping in the same bed. I don't want to cause any fights so I go along with what he is doing. I lay down first and get into the covers while he follows behind me. Phil wraps his arm around my waist and brings me closer to him. I don't fight against him and lay in his arms._

_That's how I feel asleep._

_(3 AM)_

_I woke up wondering if I should do it or not. I'm in the kitchen right now with my shoes on along with a black jacket. Some of the money I found in one of the drawers is stuffed in my jacket and the map we had looked at is in my hands. My heart rate kicks up at the thought._

_I have to do it even if I don't know how I feel. In my dominate hand a crowbar. I firmly hold it in my hand not knowing what I should do with it. A mental block blocks off my emotions and I walk to the master bedroom quietly. My feet put me in front of Phil's bedside. He lays there silently and peaceful, somewhat beautiful. But I shake off any feeling and clench the crowbar._

_A swift hits draws blood already. It must knock him unconsciously because a hit that hard would have people screaming out in pain. He will bleed out, so I can consider him dead now. Even though he will be dead soon I throw down the crowbar and run out the front door towards where I use to live._

_The adrenaline in my system keeps me running for a while taking me to the car Phil said he drove to get us here. He told me earlier where he put it and it was really camouflaged. It was hard to see it in this darkness with the sun barely peeking out. I jump into it to see the keys still in the ignition. I turn them and see the car still has 30 miles on it. I could possibly make it to a gas station with that many miles._

_I pull up to a road and turn right, towards the South. I smile to myself as I drive down the road realizing I can be free finally. My emotions and feelings are somewhat still blocked off._

_As I predicted there was a gas station less than 30 miles away from me. I fill up the tank with as much gas as it can hold with the money I stole from the cabin and drive off again._

_I turn on the radio and the first thing playing is Panic! At The Disco's: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies. Like the emo trash I am, I sing along. Many songs come after that emo treasure song and before I know it I'm somewhere I know._

_I can see my house from a distance. I park the car on the side of the road legally and look at the time, 10:42 am. My family must be up at this time no doubt. It's raining once again and I pull my hoodie over my head. Getting out of the car I see a piece of paper stapled on the wooden pole on the pavement._

_I walk over to it and see my name. There are big letters that read MISSING. It has my picture on it along with my date of birth, height, eye color, and date of disappearance. I count who long ago I have been gone and realize I have been missing for over 3 months! I'm shocked at the numbers and realized that while I was being held by Phil I lost track of time._

_I wonder if my parents think I am alive or not. Taking a deep breath, I walk in the rain towards my house. It sits there and I am frozen as I reach the front door. A pang of guilt hits me as I know what Phil is probably not alive and deep down I have a missing feeling for him. I push away those feelings and knock twice on the front door._

_Waiting for them to answer the door felt like an eternity. But the door did open. My mum was there._

_"Hi Mum."_

•••

Hi there, sorry this is about a day late. I had some writing issues on the story not being saved and I had to start all over again with writing this story. Love you guys.

-Author


	15. Chapter 15: Home?

_"__Hi Mum."_

_"__Daniel?"_

_(2 weeks after)_

_It has been pretty crazy ever since I came home from being kidnapped by Phil. All my family and friends came to visit me every day no matter what time it was. Food and gifts of celebration where dropped by and there was no telling when it would even. Of course the cops came to see me to figure out why I had not returned to home for so long, 5 months to be exact. It did not feel like I was gone for almost half a year, but I guess time flies when you are either knocked out or scared for your life. The cops asked me a lot of questions about where I was and why I was gone. As soon as I walked into my house the first thing that happened was that my Mum called the cops. The cops brought me down to the station and interrogated me._

_"__Hello Daniel, my name is Reid Fresda," said a man dressed in uniform across from me. _

_I was sat at a metal table and chair that was colder than ice. Goosebumps formed on my arms and legs as I waited to be seen by some one. We where in this small room that had a large window on one side of the room. The tan paint color of the room was growing dull and started to peel off. I was like something out of a movie._

_"__Hi you can call me Dan please," I politely said nodding my head to him. He sat down across from me and placed a file across from me._

_"__May I ask you a few questions about your whole… situation?" He asked curiously._

_"__Yes you may," I replied._

_"__Okay then, will you tell me what happened to you more so in the being?" Reid asked me. I took a deep breath and swallowed harshly._

_"__Um… yeah. So first off I was walking home in the dark, not the smartest idea on my behalf, and I was almost to the house when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. A cloth was placed over my mouth and suddenly I was gone, as in knocked out. Next thing I know I was in the room that actually looked like someone's room. I was not dirty or messy, it was fairly clean and neatly kept. Like someone cared about the way this room looked. I was shackled to the bed post I lied in from my ankle so I couldn't even reach the door knob of the room. As I was laying in the room someone suddenly opened the door and…" I didn't finish what I said._

_"__Who was it Dan and what did they look like? Can you give me a description of this person?" He asked getting out a notepad from his back pocket._

_I looked down and felt my eyes water. My stomach dropped and I could not fully pay attention to the cop. A single tear rolled down my check. I did not know why; whether it __was out of fear or sadness. Maybe a bit of both, but I felt something different. Not any emotion just a missing feeling. _

_"__It was… his name was Phil. He had black raven looking hair, he even had a haircut similar to mine. Phil was a lot paler than me. He had these bright blue eyes what really stood out. I feel like he had a bi polar situation going on with me. One moment he was happy and then the next he would be yelling at me, but in the end he would always resort back to his happy self and tried to make up for what he had said meanly before," I explain. Every word I said pretty much went down in the cop's notepad._

_"__Was it only this one guy that was in the house?" Reid asked not looking up from his notes._

_"__Yes it was only him. Phil was very obsessed with me in the sense that he said he loved me. He did pretty much everything for me and would say that he would get me anything. I was afraid of him from the beginning to the end of this whole nightmare. He was very violet towards me, but was sweet to me also. When we were in the house someone unexpected came over and he lashed out to this guy because he tried to take me away. But Phil hit this guy and killed him. Phil placed this man's body in the yard some where and told me to forget about it. Obviously I didn't," I said to Reid._

_"__Wow really?" Reid said looking shocked. I nodded my head and continued on._

_"__One night when I was sleeping Phil woke me up to tell me that some guys were coming for us. We both quickly packed some stuff and ran out to the back yard of the house that was located in this forest. These guys looking for us meant business. They are part of a drug deal and apparently Phil owed them money he didn't pay back. We ran into the woods blindly looking for some place to stay. Escaping was still in the back of my mind. When we came up to a road as hitch hikers this guy in a pick up truck stopped to help us. Phil said this older guy was giving me bad looks so Phil snapped this guy's neck and hid his body in the woods. I was in shock at him and became more afraid. Phil drove us to this town which I have no idea where it is or what it is called and got us a motel room to stay in," I quickly said out._

_I had not realized how much Phil and I had gone through until this interrogation. We really went through some tough stuff together and somehow I made it out alive._

_"__In the morning of that stay in that motel a cop knocked on the door and said he knew we stole this old guy's pickup truck. This cop called back up on us while Phil said that he had bombs strapped to the door and room. The cops back off and I remember trying to open the door to leave Phil behind, but I was knocked out once again from him. I remember getting up from the forest floor with Phil saying that we escaped that motel room and the police by using the back door of the motel room. We are still in a forest area where we are now by the way. Phil must of lead us to some cabin because when I woke up behind him was this cabin that was only covered in flowers by the door. We went inside and sleep. That's when..." I choked up towards the end of my sentence._

_"__What happened Dan?" Reid said to encourage me on._

_"__I knew this was my chance because Phil told me he used a car to get us to the cabin, so I thought I could lose him forever. In the early morning I grabbed an abject and hit Phil over the head while he was sleeping. There wasn't a sound that came out of him and he started to bled. I left quickly to make sure I once and for all was freed from him. I took that car he talked about and drove here with the money I could find in the cabin," I shakenly said._

_Reid smiled up towards me and nodded his head towards me._

_"__It is okay Dan; you are safe now. No one is going to harm you anymore. I'm going to have you taken to a hospital to check you, so we can surely see if your body has recovered from the violent act of this Phil okay? There is no need to worry. You are in the hands of the professionals," Reid assuredly said. _

_I was then taken out of that room and was rushed to the hospital. These nurses checked my vital signs, asked about my medical history, and made sure I was internal okay. They kept giving me weird looks, eyeing me up and down._

"Are you the Daniel Howell?" One nurse asked me when we were both alone.

_"__Um yeah. It says it on my medical papers. Why do you ask?" I questioned the red head._

_She must have been no more than 30, probably fresh out of nursing school. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore black glasses that fit her face frame. Freckles were spread over her face as she wore a light pink lip stick. _

_"__Well the press is very interested in you and your case with… him," she quietly said. I knew she was talking about Phil._

_"__What do you mean?" I asked quiet shocked. Why does the press care?_

_"__They got your story from an outside source and they seem to think you two have something special together. Kind of like a Stockholm Syndrome thing. They are saying that you two ran away and that they are questioning if you are telling the truth. Some of the other papers say you did it out of revenge for something. It is quiet awful what they are saying in the papers," she explained. I almost fainted right then and there if it wasn't for the florescent light shining from the ceiling. _

_"__What?! Why would they say that?!" I exclaimed._

_"__It is to get money. Make the papers more interesting. It is a cruel way of making money, but also a smart idea," the nurse said._

_After that I was released from the hospital because I wasn't in traumatic injury or dying in the moment. All they said was that I had bruising on my body, mainly stomach and to watch it. I also had a slight concussion from being hit to many times and to check myself in if anything goes wrong. _

_Like the nurse said, the media wanted to know more about my case and tried to get to me. They stood outside the hospital and flashing lights everywhere blinded me making me a bit dizzy. I held up my hand and tried to ignore all the questions being shouted at me as I walked to my Mum's car. Some questions asked me about Phil and I's relationship, how I escaped, or if I'm a cold blooded killer. My Mum got out of the car and helped me to the car leading me as I looked to the ground. We sped out of that hospital to lose the press and thought we were good until we showed up at the house. Some press people were lined up in front of the house and snapped pictures. _

_That has been going on for about 2 weeks now. Phone calls about interviews and TV shows wanted me to join them on the subject of my kidnapping. My family made sure I turned them down and I did. I did not want my life put on broadcast. Especially if it was on the subject of Phil and my kidnapping. If I am completely honest then I think that those news reporters and those people working with the press are huge assholes to people._

_As more of my story became a widely known topic the police had success in finding the cabin. With the miles on the car they tried to see if they could trace the car back to the spot where Phil originally left it. With the help of the motel police incident they got an area to look for the cabin. Soon enough they found the cabin that looked like a bloody crime scene. _

_The cops explained that when they went inside the cabin they didn't find Phil. Instead they found a lot of blood on the bed sheets and on the floor. They said that Phil's body must have been dragged across the cabin because they found blood smeared on the floor in a dragging motion towards the front door. There were articles of clothing ripped up by the front door with more blood. The cops said a lot of blood was scatter over the ground of the front door and more of dragged blood towards the forest._

_Bears were common in that area, so they said Phil's body must have been dragged out of the cabin and ate by a bear or two. There was multiple evidence towards it, so the case was closed yesterday with me being innocently victim meaning I was no longer need by the cops. I was not charged with anything._

_Now it is the present day and the press are still bothering me. It has been two weeks since I returned home, so the police said to not expect them gone within the next month or so. Every day we still get calls from interviews and TV shows asking about me speaking out on the topics. _

_My Mum and Dad are trying to get use to the press and I think they are getting a good understanding of the situation. Adrian likes the press because he thinks he looks good, so they are here for his modeling career. Luckily he is too young to understand the full situation. We are trying to make the best of what is happening and trying to be a normal family again._

_I noticed that my room hasn't changed since the first day I was kidnapped. Hopefully that means that they thought that I would come home and they didn't give up on me. But it was only 6 months that I was gone. My posters are moved and my messy bedsheet still smells of me. My desk is starting collect dust and even my old clothes are still on the floor of my room. _

_Every now and then my friends like Louise, PJ, and Chris come to visit me and at times it cheers me up. No one has asked me about what happened they just want to make sure I am safe. It is good to not explain and go through all the emotions of what I was doing for about 6 months. What I saw, felt, and did. I feel sad, angry, happy, and even annoyed with the situation. Those emotions control my life right now. _

_It is about 1 am in the morning and I am awake, like I always am. Old habits never die. There isn't much press outside the house, must of them gone home. I pull my hoodie over my head and go to the back door. I need so fresh air, so why not take a walk. I hope over the back of my fence and walk out of my neighbor's back yard. I am walking towards an older bridge that I use to go to when I was troubled. I still go there for fun._

_It brings back the memories of that I had been troubled at one time, but I have pushed through them all. I went to this bridge when I found out my parents were expecting Adrian, when my 'friends' pushed me in the mud to call me a faggot, and the time when I was suicidal. These broke memories give me hope that I will be better every time I come back to this bridge._

_I turn the corner and a few cars drive pass me as I walk on the pavement. The light pole's lights guide me to the bridge where some cars drive over. Not so much at 1 am in the morning because normal people need their sleep. The rusty bridge that was once painted black still holds strong. One light pole shines at the beginning of the bridge. Underneath the bridge is a small dam that runs through the town. It sounds peaceful as the water flows across the ground._

_I stand where the light pole I and lean on the bridge's metal. I look out to the town. It looks normal and nothing special, not beautiful just something there. I keep on thinking and end up thinking about Phil and the kidnapping._

_I feel all of the emotions filling my head. The way Phil smiled when he meant it, the way he felt passionate about what he was mad about, or how actually cared about me. I realize that what he said had meaning. It was not just words put together, it was meaningful words that had a purpose. He risked it all to have me, even if it was against my wishes. At first I didn't understand why he brought me to the house, but now I see that he wanted the best for me._

_It was for me. For us. He wanted both of us to be happy. My unseeing ways pushed him and his emotions away. I know it sounds crazy, but what he did seemed good. Even though it was against my will, he wanted the best for me. That isn't always good for people, but for us it worked. Tears streamed down my face. I wasn't sobbing uncontrollably. Noise didn't come out of my mouth. Only tears rolled down my cheeks silently. _

_An emotion of regret hit me hard. I was officially noticing and acknowledging what Phil and I had. What we went through and how we pushed through it all. Everything made sense. The house, clothes, food, and gifts. He wanted me to be happy and all I did was kill him and destroy him._

I lashed out at myself then. I collapsed to the ground and covered my face. Hard tears feel down my face and I sobbed uncontrollably. Nothing felt good. Regret poured in my mind. I sat on the ground crying hard about how I wanted to see Phil. To see him smiling and to tell him I'm sorry. I needed him to be happy and to be sane. I now know that I wanted him and wished to be with him.

_I wobbled up and leaned against the bridge. Thoughts of ending my life came into play and jumping off the bridge seemed like the best option. I rubbed my face to get rid of the tears and started to climb on the bridge. _

_"__Dan?"_


	16. Chapter 16: Irreplaceable

_"Dan?"_

_I raised up my head from my crying self and in that moment I could barely understand my emotions. There was emotions of anger, sadness, shocked, confused, nervousness, and the biggest emotion of all: Happy._

_I couldn't understand why, but I felt all the emotions at once. Not being able to land an expression on my face. There was to many to comprehend any type of movement. All I saw was what I needed to see. It was somewhat hard to see because of the night sky, but the illuminated light gave me enough light to see him._

_Phil._

_Confusion came from why they hell is he here and alive. Anger from myself. Sadness from how I treated Phil. Nervousness from what he would do to me. Happy because I can see the man I love._

_I felt slow tears dropping down my face onto my hands. It woke me up to see what was going on and I stood straight up. My body felt faint since I stood up so fast, but I didn't care. I wanted to see my Phil._

_I ran towards him and his face expression had fear in it. He was afraid of what I was going to do. Instead of hurting him, I ran up to him and hugged him. Not a half hug, but a full on hug._

_I stood on my tippy toes and buried my head in his neck. I was underneath his chin and felt his defined collar bones through his jacket. He felt warm and cozy. I didn't feel his arms immediately wrap around my body until a few seconds later. I started to cry into his neck. Hot, rushing tears fell into his jacket. I started saying stuff that was to hard from understanding because I was hysterical._

_Stuff along the lines "Oh My God", "You're Alive?", or "I Can't Believe It". This was some miracle with Phil being here. This wasn't how it was suppose to be._

_I stopped crying in his jacket and moved my head up to kiss on his neck. Sloppy kisses trailed up his neck and I felt on top of the world. Hearing Phil giggle above me warmed up my heart._

_"Danny," Phil giggled above me._

_I pulled apart and wiped off the tears on my face with my hands. I looked into the ocean colored eyes and got lost in them. They were so magnificent and magical to look at. I just couldn't believe that he was here with me._

_Phil talking to me broke the eye connection._

_"Dan... I... I don't know what to say anymore," Phil said looking to the ground. He truly was not sure of what to do._

_"Well I can be the one who needs to talk. I was stupid and selfish. I didn't realize what you have been doing for me, for us. You did everything to make me happy. I didn't realize until it was to late. Or so I thought. I thought I lost you forever after realizing that I wanted to be with you. You're all I want, nothing more and nothing less. You are what I need. Phil I can't believe I tried to kill you. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much and Phil... I love you so much," I said to Phil. He looked shocked at my words._

_"Dan I thought that when I came back for you that our encounter would be different than this. I wasn't expecting this. I'm so happy you realized that you see what we have is special. I love you," Phil said. He leaned into me and kissed my lips._

_His lips were soft along with mine as we kissed. Phil softly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into the kiss more. My wet cheeks rubbed against his dry ones. Our kiss was passionate and soft. Something special sparked in it. I loved every moment of it._

_We pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment of love in the air._

_"Phil how did you even find me?" I asked breaking the moment._

_"Oh Dan. After you left I woke up covered in blood. Luckily you didn't him me to hard to cause any real damage to my head, but it still hurt. After that I crawled on my belly towards the kitchen because standing up caused to much pain to my head. I noticed you left the door open from the cabin silly," he said laughing towards the end._

_I pushed him back a little playfully blushing. I laughed and told him to continue._

_"Aw you're so cute. Well anyway when the door was left open it let in raccoons, which by the way are the animals that scrap up all the flooring of the cabin, and two were laying on the couch sleeping. I decided to look for some pain killers in the kitchen and after I found them I grabbed that blue kitchen towel hanging off the oven door to wrap tightly over my head wound._

_It stopped some of the bleeding. I sat on the floor waiting for the pain killers to kick in. It took about an hour or so. I felt better about standing up, so I took a broom and poked those raccoons out of the house. Blood from my head dropped onto the door way as I moved them out._

_When I got them out and closed the door I put on some warm clothes to make my way outside. I took the pain killers with me. Then I hitched hike here on and off with walking and sitting in a car._

_As I came up here I had to stop every town or so to clean up this wound. It took awhile to get here, but I made it," Phil explained his journey._

_I then noticed Phil had his jacket hoodie on, so I carefully took his hoodie off his head. There was a small towel strapped tightly to the wound and I wanted to see if it was infected._

_"Phil please take that off so I can check it," I said pointing to his head._

_Phil stepped back and unwrapped the towel from his head. There was dried blood on the wound. It was closing up nicely and it didn't look infected at all. I was proud at how that wound healed up nicely. He didn't need to keep the towel on anymore, he just needed a bandage._

_"Phil oh my fluff, you don't need this on your head anymore. You're good without it. The bleed has already stopped awhile back and it's healing up nicely. You just need a bandage to put on it," I said smiling with joy. He was going to be okay._

_"I didn't know my Danny was a doctor," he said winking._

_"I've taken a Health class before smart one," I said laughing to him playfully._

_"My smart baby," Phil said hugging me whole._

_"My brave Daddy," I said smirking knowing he liked it when I called him that._

_We pulled away and Phil went in for a kiss. The soft, passionate kiss turned from sweet and simple to hot and heavy. I could feel myself getting to excited down stairs and I felt that Phil was to._

_We putted away to breath and I see Phil smirking to himself._

_"Dan you wanna...?" He breathed out._

_I could tell what he wanted to do and I wasn't gonna complain. I wanted to be with him._

_"Let's go back to my place, but we will have to be quiet," I explained grabbing his hand._

_"Oh don't worry. I know how to keep you quiet," he said winking towards me._

**•••**

**I was excited. I was finally with Dan. As I was hitchhiking up here I wasn't expecting him to act the way he was right now. I thought that he was going to be afraid and scared of me when I approached. But instead he turned out to be something different.**

**He was happy. He wanted to see me and he even kiss me without me forcing him to. This was something I never saw him. This was something new to me. And I wasn't complaining because this is what I wanted to happen all along.**

**No I'm not saying I wanted us to be forced out of our previous house. Or being chased by the cops. Or even him bashing an object into my head. That's not what I'm mean when I wanted this to happen all along.**

**What I meant was for us to be together happily. In love. He was so different when I spoke to this Dan, this must be the true him. I knew he was bearing his feelings for me on the inside, but now they have opened up. He was showing his true nature.**

**I'm glad he realized his feelings for me. How he felt for me. I could sense that he had feelings for me. It was no secret to me.**

**Now he just had to worry about the future. Would we get together and be a couple publicly? What would happen to us? I mean it's not like we can really be a couple because of the kidnapping. Anyone who knew about our situation wouldn't understand.**

**They wouldn't understand our love for each other. It may have been a dramatic way of falling in love, but that's not what you should focus on. We love each other and that's all that's good for me.**

**I don't know what to do honestly for the future. Maybe Dan would have to run away with me. Maybe he would have to start a new life with me. But that doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is the present.**

**We walk back to Dan's parents house with our hands intertwined together. There wasn't much light so Dan had to guide us with his previous knowledge of getting to that bridge. It felt good to hold hands with him. My warm hand against his cold hand. It balanced us out.**

**As we walk up to this one house Dan tells me to not make a sound as we walk through the back gate. Dan jumps onto a garbage can that is next to the back fence and climbs on top of it. He jumps over the fence into the yard behind this house.**

**I follow behind him making sure not to make a noise. I wouldn't want to make him upset by being loud. That would just ruin the mood.**

**"Dan... who's house is this?" I whisper into his ear.**

**In front of me is this two-story house that looks well Bill. The outsides a dark tan color wall the doors are dark brown color. The yard in the back is quite nice as there is no weeds or any ripped up grass in it. The place was all together cute.**

**"This is my home," he says quietly opening the back door.**

**We slip through the back door making sure to not wake anybody up in the house. The house is pitch black and it's hard to see, but the moonlight guides us to the stairs. Dan and I tiptoe upstairs and I follow him into a room in the back.**

**I walk in first and he closes the door behind me. I look around to see band posters, a laptop, and even some dirty clothes on the floor. I guess this is Dan's room. It doesn't surprise me though, it seems very him.**

**"Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting someone to come over," Dan explains as he gathers the clothes from the floor and throws them in his closet.**

**"Oh don't worry about it. I don't care about the mess. All I care about is you," I said walking up behind him.**

**I make sure to stay quiet cannot wake anyone up. I hug Dan from behind and make sure to make him feel safe. He leans into my touch as I move him towards his bed. Dan is on the bed as I lean above him. I stuck my arm out beside his head and look into his eyes.**

**I smiled towards him and he smiles back. I can't believe how lucky I am. To have someone as great as him.**

**I softly place a kiss on his lips and make sure to be gentle. I rest my knee in between Dan's legs on the bed. I grab him on the thigh and made my way up. Softly touching him.**

**I heard him giggle underneath me making me smile in our kiss. I unattached our lips and placed mine on his neck knowing he would be sensitive there. Immediately his breath hitches and he tenses underneath me.**

**"You're not laughing now are you?" I whisper in his ear.**

**He shutters underneath me as I continue to kiss his neck. Nipping at a sensitive spot he says talking.**

**"Phil.. ugh fuck you're... yes," he breaths out trying to control himself.**

**"What happened to being quiet? I don't think your parents would want to see their son like this," I said quietly in his ear.**

**"You know I can't. I can't be quiet. I'm a talker when it comes to this. You would know this," Dan says smirking.**

**I smash my lips on his and make sure to not let him tell everyone in the house he's having sex.**

**I stand above him and unzip my pants. Dan takes the time to grab lube from his drawer.**

**"I thought you didn't swing that way before. What's that doing in your drawer?" I ask laughing quietly.**

**"Well when I came back here I decided to get some for just in case scenarios," he says winking at me.**

**I kick off the rest of my pants and kneel above Dan. We kiss into something sloppy. We wanted more than kisses.**

**Dan quickly takes off his shirt as I unzip his pants. I slid them off to reveal a pitched tent in his boxers. I knew he was turned on. This made my cock twitch with excitement. I love having sex with Dan.**

**As I kiss his tender neck I slip off his boxers and start rubbing him up and down. Every moan he makes I bite down a little on his neck. Making sure to get the sensitive spot. He moans louder and I look up at him.**

**His cheeks are a light pink shade and he looks away. I smile at him and kiss him to cover up the moans. Meanwhile I move my hand up and down on his hard cock. Fuck he felt good.**

**With my other hand I stretch him. I wanted to have sex with him so bad, but I wasn't going to hurt him. One finger turned into two and then it even turned into three inside him.**

**"Phil more... please more," he moaned.**

**"Okay baby I gotcha," I said reaching off the lube.**

**I spread it in my fingers and cover my dick with the lube. Then I line up to Dan and push in slowly making sure Dan gets comfortable with it.**

**Dan's face scrunches up. He moves underneath me and then begs for me to move.**

**"But you gotta stay quiet," I said smirking.**

**I thrust into him faster and faster as he puts his hands on my back. He holds onto me tightly as I pound into him. He places his chin perfectly on my shoulder and puts his mouth into my neck.**

**I hear him whimpering into my neck, turning me on more. I speed up my movements and hear Dan's muffed moans.**

**"Close," he moans out repeatedly.**

**I tighten my mouth making sure to hold in my moans. Dan's hands on my back scrap against me and I can feel him claw into my back. It wasn't painful at all.**

**With a final moan Dan cums on my stomach as I cum in his ass. He lets go of me and lands softly on the bed. He breathes out heavily as I collapse beside him.**

**We catch our breath together taking in all that has happened. It was great sex and the calm burning on my back makes it blissful.**

**After a few minutes on laying next to each other I grab a tissue from Dan's night stand and clean myself up, throwing the tissue into the basket after using it. I get up and slipped on my boxers not facing Dan.**

**Dan gasped behind me. I turn around to see him pointing towards me.**

**"What?" I ask.**

**"Your... your back it's..." He said.**

**I look into the body mirror on his wall and try looking at my back. It's all clawed up from Dan's hands. Marks in every direction. To be honest it was hot.**

**"Damn I'm so sorry," Dan says jumping out of bed and slipping on his boxers.**

**"Don't worry about it. It's actually kind of hot," I said kissing him in the middle of the room.**

**"I guess I marked you now," Dan said pulling away.**

**"We'll see your neck and we both got marked," I said winking at him.**

**Dan's eyes widen and walks over to the mirror. A ton of hickies go from his jawline to his collar bones. They're dark purple and a bit red.**

**"Damn I guess you're right," he said placing his arms around my shoulders.**

**We slip back into bed and sleep together happily. He laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my torso. I placed my arm around his back and moved him closer to me.**

**This is what I wanted in the beginning. I wanted us, Dan and I, to be happy and love each other. That was finally happening and we both were happily in love. Everything was perfect in the moment and nothing bothered us as we laid together.**

**But morning is going to be hell.**


	17. Chapter 17: Take A Jump Of Faith

**I woke up peacefully. A head on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. I felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. I finally felt safe.**

**I look around to see Dan's head on my shoulder and sleeping peacefully. He looked so beautiful sleeping, and not sleeping obviously. It was just a good way to wake up with someone you care about.**

**I look at his desk to see the clock that read it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I couldn't believe how much we slept in. We did have a long night, but it was also a fun night.**

**The sun poured from the windows and onto the bed sheets. You could hear faint birds singing from outside the window. It was like some fairy tale that I woke up in.**

**I felt Dan moving beside me and soon enough he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, looked around, and then looked at me. He smiled cheerfully. Dan laid back down and grow closer next to me.**

**"I see that you're up. How was your sleep?" I said smiling.**

**He said something against my skin, but I didn't catch what he said.**

**"Do you know what time it is Dan?" I asked laughing a bit.**

**He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.**

**"Probably sometime in the afternoon. It's what I've been used to so doesn't surprise me. I would be more surprised if I woke up actually early," he said laughing next to me.**

**"Ding ding ding. You're correct now you get the prize of a hug," I said hugging him from behind.**

**"You're a dork," he said to me.**

**"But I'm your dork," I replied back.**

**"Dork?"**

**"Dork."**

**"Well OK Hazel Grace," he said laughing.**

**"Hey I'm knocking to be Hazel Grace. If we were in the Fault in our Stars then I would be Augustus Waters and you would be Hazel Grace," I said defensively.**

**"What? No way. You would so be Hazel Grace!" Dan argued.**

**"Fine you can be Augustus Waters. I mean he does die at the end so I wouldn't want to be that guy," I said to Dan.**

**Dan went to say something, but then close his mouth.**

**"Looks like I have won Hazel Grace," I said winking towards him.**

**"Ugh I hate you," Dan said rolling his eyes.**

**"How about you be Juliet and I can be Romeo?" I asked laughing.**

**"Yeah yeah. Be my Romeo. You are the idiot in that story," Dan said sticking out his tongue.**

**"You got me," I said putting my hands up in defense.**

**"You spork," he said hitting my shoulder.**

**"What can I say, I got all different qualities that I could not only be a spoon or fork. I had to be a combination of both," I said to Dan.**

**Dan just laughed off my comment and rolled out of bed. He put on his boxers and underwear while I followed along trying not to look at him.**

**"Philly?" Dan asked.**

**"Yeah?" I replied.**

**"What happens now?" He asked.**

**"I don't know what happens. I was just going with the flow. I really don't know what to do," I said putting my shirt on and sitting on the bed.**

**"I don't know either. I told the cops everything that happened out of fear and I don't know what to do. Everything is just not the way it should be," Dan said sitting next to me.**

**"It'll be OK Danny. We'll figure something out," I said grabbing his hand.**

**I really didn't know what to do. I mean he already told the cops everything that happened between us and they probably have us a sketch of me or found out who I really am. I saw that there's paparazzi still outside Dan's house waiting to hear his story and see if he slips up from anything just so they can get a quick buck. Sick how they have to do that, but everyone has to get a job somehow.**

**I don't know if we will run away or find a way to make this work. But all I really knew is that I don't want to lose Dan and lose everything we have. He's everything I have. I mean I love him so I don't want to lose him.**

**Suddenly the bedroom door open wide. It was so fast that I didn't even realize what was going on at first. I see these two people standing at the door frame looking at both Dan and I. They seem a little bit older and they seem like a married couple.**

**The lady has short brown hair and is wearing a coat that's blue along with a black skirt. Her husband is wearing a Brown jacket with some blue jeans. You can tell that their face has been worn for a while due to the wrinkles and aging spots on them, but they still looked kind of young.**

**From what I can conclude, they must be Dan's parents.**

**"Dan what the hell?" The lady yelled out at first.**

**"I immediately demand you to tell me who this is and what you two are doing?" The man next to her asks.**

**Dan can't form and words at the moment. Neither can I.**

**"I knew something was up. I thought you were just sleeping for a while like you always do and we let you be. But then we heard you talking to someone we decide to check it out. Now tell us who this is!" They shouted towards us.**

**"It's um... He is..." Dan mumbled.**

**He grabbed my hand and held me close. It was like he was gonna lose me if he let go. His hands were sweating and I could tell you he didn't know what to do. He was nervously tapping his foot against the floor.**

**"I'm Dan's partner," I finally said.**

**As I looked at the ground I saw the sunlight disappearing from the window. It is like a sudden storm came over and it got darker by the minute. All the happiness and calmness went away.**

**"What?! His partner?" His mother yelled out. She was in disbelief of what I said.**

**"Wait Dan you're gay? And when did this happen? Who are you?" Dan's Dad asked confused.**

**"Well you see... this happened awhile back, but we officially were together as of last night," I explained. Before I could say anything more they cut in front of what I was going to say.**

**"Last night? Dan what were you and this guy doing last night? How old are you by the way, you don't really look much like a teenager," his mom said demanding that I respond.**

**"We met up last night and talked some things through. That's when we officially got together. At the moment I am 25 years old," I replied. I saw the rage in both of their faces.**

**I mean there is an 8 year gap between Dan and I, but that shouldn't matter. Love really isn't about age. It's about who you're with. I feel like you shouldn't be discriminated based on who you love because of age, sex, or physical features.**

**"How could you! Dan is 17 years old and a minor. You can't be with him you sicko! Leave this house right now!" His Dad yelled pointing behind himself to direct me to the front door.**

**"Now wait a minute!" Dan exclaimed standing up. I was the first time he ever talked in this conversation.**

**"You can't do that. Him and I are together and you can't stop us. I'm about to turn 18 in a few month, so none of this should really matter. Phil and I love each other and you can't change that. Don't be like this right now," Dan said still holding my hand.**

**His words didn't seem to make his parents less mad. It made them angrier.**

**"Phil? Do you mean..." His mother gasped. She put her hand in front of her face and looked like she was going to pass out.**

**"Uh... yes," Dan breathed out.**

**"Oh my God you're the monster that took my son! You're the crazy that kidnapped him and held him hostage!" She exclaimed holding onto her husband. Her husband couldn't find anything to say.**

**"No I know it sounds crazy, but I'm glad he did it because we would he never loved each other. Mum and Dad I love him and he loves me back. I was crazy how all this happened, but now this is over and we can move on," Dan cheerfully said. I held on tightly to his hand still.**

**"No Dan this is insane! I'm calling the police," she said closing the bedroom door leaving Dan and I alone.**

**"Oh Phil what have I done? Everything is messed up now because of me. I can't believe it," Dan said sitting back on the bed with me and hugging me.**

**"No Danny. You did awesome. That was so brave of what you did, I know I couldn't have done that. I'm so proud of you and what you did to stand up for us. That took guts and you did it," I said stroking his hair.**

**"They are going to take you away and I don't want that to happen. I'm happy with us and how we are. Why would they want to ruin that and what do we do?" Dan asked me laying his chin on my shoulder.**

**"I got an idea of getting us some time to think about how we can fix this problem and make sure we will stay together no matter what. I promise you," I said aloud. He sat up and looked at me with curiosity.**

**"What's the plan?" He asked curiously.**

**"Well we could jump from the window and run some where to buy us some time. That way we don't have to worry about the cops and anybody else trying to intervene with us talking about how to fix this," I suggested.**

**"Yeah... Yeah that's a good idea. It'll make sure we have time to think and I know where to go that no one will be at because of the weather. Now let's do this!" He smiled highly.**

**We got off of the bed and opened the window that is in the front of the house. Like expected the press was there having their cameras ready to take pictures of us, so the world could know about what was happening. We ignore them and continue to finish out our mission.**

**I go first and swing my legs out of the window making sure my clumsiness wasn't going to get the best of me. I stand up on the roof leaning towards the ground and wait for Dan. I grabbed his hand and make sure he doesn't fall. We both walk slowly down the roof and at the edge we look at each other.**

**"You ready?" I asked.**

**"You betcha!" He exclaimed.**

**We jumped off the roof together into the bushes below us. Surprisingly it didn't hurt for both of us, so we quickly got up and made our way out of the house gate. As we were on the sidewalk flashing lights from all directions hit us.**

**Dan grabbed my hand and ran to where ever he was going to take us. I could hear the noise of photos being taken behind us. I could see why celebrities would get annoyed by these types of people. They were calling Dan's name from behind us obnoxiously.**

**We continued to run making sure to not draw any attention. We wouldn't want any of the cops finding us. We ran down different alleys and roadways. I believed in wherever Dan was taking us to be safe and a place where we could think.**

**As we ran down every road and every corner I thought that I am lucky enough to have someone as brave as Dan. I would've not been able to stand up to my parents like the way he did. When I say I'm proud of him I actually mean it. He was the bigger person and stuff for both of us.**

**He seemed so dominant at the time, but it showed that it was not really apart of his true nature. Not saying that he's weak or anything, but being dominant isn't his thing. But when he is he sure is sexy when it comes to it.**

**Dan was sure something else. He had huge changes in his mood a lot and could be overdramatic a bit. But that's what made him Dan. That's what made him stand out to me and how I wanted to be with him. My feelings for him is something I never felt with anybody else. Dan was something rare in a good way.**

**As we kept on turning down the roads and corners we finally got to some where I was familiar with.**

**It was the bridge where we met at.**

**•••**

_I brought to the place. It wouldn't be very good to bring him to a place where a lot of people would be. A lot of people don't come to the bridge because of the rain since the road gets slippery. I thought it would be our safest bet._

_When my parents came in to see what was going on in my room, I don't feel a thing. Everything just stopped in time couldn't think thoroughly. Everything was just a mess at that point. Before they came in I was having the time of my life because I was with Phil. Everything was OK until they came in. _

_When I woke up to see him beside me and I was happy. Even though in the back of my mind I knew it would be okay. I just pushed everything aside and tried to focus on the happy thing. All is going well for a while until reality hit me._

_I knew it would come soon enough, but I didn't want to face it. I didn't want to face my parents or anybody because I knew of the consequences that followed. Everything was going to be a mess._

_I knew my parents wouldn't understand me and my decisions to be with him, but I didn't care. I knew I wanted to be with him and they couldn't stop me. I just didn't want to face the facts. The feeling of losing him after I just got back will kill me inside and out._

_I don't know how I would have lived without. Without him I have nothing to look forward to in life. I know that makes me sound selfish but that's how it is. I love my family and my friends, but he gets me better than anybody else._

_We spent so much time together those last few months I feel as though I know everything about him. Even though there is stuff still to figure out about him. I just have this feeling of love whenever I see talk or talk about him. I can't help it. I'm just one of those people._

_To anyone who thinks I'm crazy at the moment, you just can't understand this love. This is who I am and this is who I love. The circumstances of us meeting and him capturing me for few months is beyond crazy. But I forgiven and looked passed everything that he did. I see it's out of love and I can't get now. Especially since I love him too._

_It's hard to stay mad at someone you love. It's not easy to have that feeling around. Every time I see him I can't help, but to feel guilty now. But we have a new problem on our hands. Which is what to do with my parents, the cops, and everyone else against us._

_As we walked up to the bridge he grabs my hand and holds it tight, making sure I stay in there. With the rain hitting on him and I we stand in silence. I wait for him to say something, but I just look out from the bridge. No car has passed us which means we are safe and sound for now. It gives me hope._

_He wraps his arm around me and makes sure I feel safe. We stand there for a few moments before Phil speaks up._

_"Dan I don't want to lose you," he says turning towards me. He grabs both of my hands and looks up at me._

_He stands in front of me with the rain flattening his hair and the rain falling calmly on his face. His blue eyes stand out more in this darker weather along with his raven colored hair. I'm lucky to have him._

_"I don't want to lose you either Phil," I say tearing up. The tears just mix in with the rain._

_"I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I promise I won't," he says letting go of my hands._

_He places his leg up on the bridge rail and stands up of the bridge. Phil keeps his balance and the railing. It's not that hard to since the railing is wider than 4 feet. He motions me up to join him and holds his hand out._

_I grab onto his hand and hoist myself up on the raining. Once again he grabs both of my hands and looks me directly into the eyes._

_"I promised you I wouldn't leave you no matter what and I could never brake that promise. Dan I love you with all my heart," he says with a sad smile._

_I hug him on the railing and hold him to make sure he knows I love him to._

_"I love you too," I said hugging him._

_We parted from our hug and he has small tears in his eyes._

_"Dan I know how we can always be together, safety and happily," he says with hope._

_"How so?" I asked confused._

_"Jump off the bridge with me."_


	18. Chapter 18: Double Negative

((TALK ABOUT SUICIDE WARNING, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW THAT CAUSE THE DESCRIPTION SAYS SO. REMEMBER THAT SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER AND YOU SHOULD SEEK PROFESSIONAL HELP IF YOU ARE FEELING THAT WAY))

"**Jump off the bridge with me."**

**Dan's eyes suddenly widen with shock. I know he didn't expect this talk from me because I'm suppose to be the tough one. The one who doesn't make such unrational moves. Especially when it comes to living or dying.**

**"You... You want me to jump off this bridge?" He questioned quietly.**

**He looks down towards our shoes and doesn't move. He stands there in silence waiting on me.**

**"I want both of us to jump off this bridge... together," I respond wrapping my arms around him.**

**Dan doesn't push or pull away from me, but instead he moves closer to me. Taking in the whole hug, I bite my lip wondering if he would go through this.**

**Wondering if he would take his life with me. It wouldn't only be taking his life with me, but us coming to peace. We wouldn't have to think about the future of people invading or trying to harm our relationship. Both of us could go with each other and wouldn't have to worry about each other.**

**Maybe in our afterlife things could be at peace and we could be safe. If not then at least I felt the love from Dan in this life. I wouldn't trade anything to not have felt this love I have for Dan. He is everything I have and much more.**

**Nothing can replace him in my heart and he is my everything. Him taking his life with me would make me feel at peace because I would know that we don't have to worry about anybody harming us or our relationship.**

**"I... I don't know Phil. Is this really something you feel like could help us out?" Dan asked with his face pressed into my chest.**

**I can tell there is fear by the way he is speaking and I don't blame him. Not knowing what lies on the other side of dying is scary and terrifying, but with faith we can pull through together to make sure our love will stay.**

**"I feel like if we continue on in the path that we are taking then I feel like there will be major problems because people don't understand our love. They think that us together is wrong. The reasons may be because we are to guys together or it may be the fact that I kidnapped you.**

**Many people will try everything in their will to stop us and I want to be with you forever. I will be locked up if they found us anywhere because of what I did, but if I never did that then I wouldn't be able to love you," I said as the rain trickled down on us.**

**The calmness in the air made it better to think clearly about the situation and made the subject easier to take. The rain hitting the ground set a mood of comfort and made both of us feel safe. No cars passing by made it easier to focus on one another.**

**"Are you sure this will be a good idea?" Dan asked wrapping his arms around me tighter. I feel his chest rising and falling slowly against mine.**

**"I know it will be a good idea because we will be in each other's arms as the lights go out. The feeling of calm and safe in our embrace will make our afterlife much easier to live on with. We can be with each other forever after this life. Both of us won't have to worry about any danger to us or our relationship.**

**I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I want us both to see each other in our last few moments of life happy on how we will be together after this. How we will never have to worry about anything ever again. All we have is our love to make us live," I said reassuring Dan.**

**"I love you too and I feel like that could make things at peace because I am tired of running away from my problems and I just want to be with you forever. I want to see you in my last moments of life and that will make me happy," Dan said looking me in the eyes.**

**"I glad you agree. I love you so much I can't even express it all," I said leaning in for a kiss.**

**Dan kisses me back with passion and need. Our lips sync together perfectly and enjoyably. The rain hitting us makes the kiss, not sloppy, but surprisingly better. It makes it easier to reach places you could never reach. It makes you try harder to make the other person feel the passion with the kiss.**

**We pull apart gently and look each other in the eyes. His dark brown eyes are showing lighter pigment in the moment and his wet, dark fringe in perfectly plastered to his forehead. Dan looks amazingly beautiful and handsome.**

**"I love you," I said softly placing my forehead apon his.**

**"I love you too Phil," he says back.**

**We rap our arms around each other closely and embrace ourselves. We hold onto each other like we will never see each other again, but the safety of the hug over comes any other nerves.**

**"Are you ready?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah," Dan says placing his head on my shoulder.**

**I grip onto Dan tightly.**

**"FREEZE!"**

•••

"_FREEZE!"_

_My heart speeds up as I realize that who ever just spoke is not Phil. My hands get sweaty and I start to shake a little. I remove my head from Phil's chest to look around._

_I see three police cars angled towards Phil and I. The 6 police men are behind their doors with their guns out pointed towards us._

_I feel Phil's grip on me tightening and it actually comforts me. It makes me feel like everything is going to be okay and I won't have to worry about anything._

_"Get down from there right now!" Screams one of the police men._

_I know why they're here and it's obvious. We were both about to commit suicide as a couple. The bridge fall was going to kill us and someone wanted to stop us._

_I was ready to die with my lover in my arms. I was happy to end it all as long as Phil was by my side. Nothing was gonna make me happier. If I was going to die then he would be there right with me. He was going to make everything better._

_I know I'm going to leave behind my good family and friends, but this is what I want. This is how I feel like could help me be at peace. I don't see another option for Phil and I to be happy together._

_"Wait a minute," Phil says shaking his head," You want to stop us from committing suicide, but you point your deadly weapons at us."_

_Each cop exchanged looks towards each other and the look of realization was plastered on their face._

_"You want us to live because making sure the people are safe is your number one goal to complete, but we obliviously don't have any harmful weapons towards any of you. So why point your deadly weapons at us. Isn't that hurting the point of you guys trying to stop us from killing ourselves?" Phil preached towards them._

_I nodded my head towards the cops and looked at Phil. He seemed right on what he was saying. He looked upset at the police and I just buried my head back into his chest. I hugged him softly and listened to their conversation._

_"Shooting us and killing us defeats your purpose to stop us from killing ourselves," Phil said._

_"What are you trying to get at?" One of the cops ask._

_"I'm just saying that wiping your guns out to anyone isn't what you should do. I get it if you feel threatened, but this situation shouldn't make you feel in danger of your own lives," Phil speaks._

_I keep my head into Phil's chest and hopes that the cops would go away. I just want us to move on with what we were about to do and move to the next part of death. It would make me happier._

_"Why are you doing this?" Asks another cop._

_"Because we want peace with ourselves and the world. You wouldn't understand," Phil breaths out. I feel his hands tightening around me._

_"Isn't that Daniel Howell?" Someone asks._

_I break away from Phil's chest and looks at the cops._

_"It is! It's the guy who just came home from being kidnapped. Who are you?" Says one of them._

"_Danny can I tell them who I am?" Phil whispers in my ear. I nod my head._

_"I'm Phil," he says proudly._

_"Like... the Phil who... took Daniel?" Asks a cop from the right side of me._

_"That'll be me," he says smirking._

_"Get down we have you surrounded! You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Daniel Howell!" Yells one of them._

_"Leave him alone! Don't touch him!" I yell out towards them._

_"He kidnapped you what are you doing?!" They yell._

_"I love him. Leave him alone!" I said defending Phil._

_"We got a case of Stockholm syndrome Chief," yells a blond haired cop to the right of me._

_"Yep you're right Jensen," says the cop a few feet away from us._

_"Phil what are we gonna do?" I ask nervously._

_"Don't worry my love. Everything is going to be okay," he says reassuring me._

_"3,2,1," yells the chief._

"_Stop were coming!" Yells Phil._

_Shots fire anyway._

_A bullet goes straight into Phil's shoulder._


	19. Chapter 19: Hell Of A Feeling

Warning of suicide talk once again. Plus I have a new story of Romeo and Juliet (Phan) up right now! Please go check it out!

•••

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_The sounds of shuffling and monitors surround myself. There is nothing else I can hear besides the beeping. It's dark and I can't see you thing. I don't know if I want to see._

_I can't tell what my fate is if I open my eyes. Opening my eyes would mean facing problems and I don't want to do that. But sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. We have to face our problems. _

_I open my eyes slowly, afraid of what's gonna happen. If anything will happen._

_I look up and see white. Then I look around and see mostly white. There's monitors hooked up to me. I'm in a room._

_With all the strength I have I pull up my arm to me and see IVs in me. I'm guessing I'm in the hospital, otherwise that would be pretty creepy. There's other hospital beds in this room, but they're empty. No one seems to be around. _

_I don't see any nurses or doctors waiting for me as I wake up. My memory of what happened before it went black slowly processes into my brain._

_I see a wooden door to my left with a giant window right next to it. I can hardly see out of it, but from what I can tell there's another window across from me. _

_As I sit up in this bed the door slowly opened and I panicked. Luckily it's just a girl who looks like she works here. She's in scrubs and holds a clipboard. As soon as we both made eye contact she smiles at me._

_"Hello Dan, I'm your nurse," she softly spoke to me. _

_"Why am I here?" I blurted out. _

_"Oh well you hit your head and they sent you here. Your family is outside the door waiting for you to wake up," she says as she looks at the monitors. _

_"They are?" I asked surprised. _

_"Yeah they have been waiting for you to wake up for a few hours now. Can I send them in?" She asked politely. _

_"Um... yeah sure," I said faking a smile. _

_She turns around to open the door and running in is my family. My Mum, Dad, and Adrian suddenly appear at my bed side look at me with mix emotions. _

_My Mum look upset. Even angry. But her face expression softens when we make eye contact. My Dad seems more confused as Adrian is sad. _

_"Dan..." My Mum speaks. _

_"I... I um... well you see," I stutter out, not knowing what to say to them. _

_"Nurse can we have a moment alone with Dan please," my Mum pleads. _

_The nurse nods and walks out the door, closing it from behind her. _

_"Dan what were you thinking?" My Mum asked. _

_"I just..."_

_"No you were going to end your life with that guy. That Phil guy who happens to be your kidnapper!" My Dad exclaims. _

_All other emotion has gone away besides anger. They start to yell at me because of my choices. It hurts me when they insult Phil like he's nothing. _

_Phil is my everything and them calling him names doesn't help. It makes me want to run out of the building and cry. I don't want to be around my family. _

_"Stop it!" I yell over them. _

_Suddenly they go quiet. Everything remains quite and there isn't a sound. _

_"Just quit talking, I can't take this. You don't get it. Phil and I love ever other and there's nothing that you can do to change that. We are together and will not be torn apart by your views. I know how we met is a rough topic, but that helped me realize what love really is," I breath out. _

_They all stare back at me with blank faces. Like I grew another eye. It makes me uncomfortable on how they intensely stare at me. _

_Berger any of them speak the room door opens wide to reveal two sharply dressed men with briefcases in their hands. _

_"May I help you?" My Mum asks them. _

_I shift uncomfortably as they stare at me. _

_"Yes we are the here to interview your son on the incident," one of them said taking off their dark sun glasses. _

_Both look identical to each other, but their hair color is different along with how one of their faces is more defined. _

_"Well okay then. Dan it's almost midnight, so we will see you tomorrow. We love you," my Dad said turning away. _

_Just as they were heading out the door Adrian runs up to me and hugs me tightly. I embrace the hug and feel better. _

_"I get why you did that with Phil. It's okay. Just know I love you and I want you to do what's best for you. I love you so much," Adrian whispers into my ear. _

_I hold back the tears and smile at his young face. _

_"I love you too Adrian," I replied. _

_He turns around and runs out of the door. Now that I am left alone with these strange men I want someone to be here with me. _

_"Hello Daniel, I am Agent Samuel and this is Agent Jetta. We are here to investigate the incident that happened two days ago," he says sitting down in one of the chairs. _

_"Two days ago!?" I asked shocked. I didn't know I was gone for that long. _

_"Yes, two days. Now what were you thinking as you were there with Philip?" Samuel asked politely. _

_"Well I wanted to end my life with him to be with him forever. We belong together and I love him so much. I don't want to be without him," I replied. _

_"Oh okay. So as you were on that bridge railing you were going to jump off to stay with your partner?" He asks writing something down. _

_"Yes that is what I'm saying. May I ask if he's... alive," I said worried. _

_"Well I don't know, but the last time I checked he was," he replies. _

_"Okay," I said breathing out. _

_I was suddenly happy to know Phil could possibly be happy. Hopefully everything was going to turn out for the better and not the worst. _

_After that they asked me a few more questions and they left. It was about 1 am when they left and I was wide awake. _

_I tried closing my eyes, but it didn't work. Nothing seemed like it was going to work. All this talk made me hyped up. _

_Then the idea came into my head: I need to find Phil. I wanted to see him and I deserved to see him. My love for him grew and I was dying to see him. _

_Slowly I pulled out my IVs holding my breath since it was painful to pull them out. I toss the needles on the side of the floor and sat up. I realized I was only wearing a hospital gown, so I tightly tied the back string to make sure my ass couldn't be seen. _

_I quietly tip toes to the door and looked out the window to see any nurses. The hallway was lit up by one light and there wasn't a sign of anyone there. _

_I opened up the door slowly and poked my head out. There wasn't a sound of anything. I tip toed out and looked around. There was another door and window across from me and looked in. _

_Luck must have a liking of me because in that window I saw Phil. _

_I was jumping up and down quietly. I was excited to see Phil since I missed him so much. _

_Opening the door slightly I walking into the room. The room was the exact same as mine and only Phil was in there. There was a lamp on that casted over Phil's face making him look like he was glowing. _

_He looked at peace, but there were bandages around his head and many around his shoulder. I remember when the cops shot him in the shoulder. They must of had to do some type of surgery on his shoulder. _

_Since both of Phil's legs were on one side of the bed I climbed on the edge of the bed that wasn't occupied with limbs. I crossed my legs and looked at him in silence. He looked absolutely stunning. _

_"Philly I wish you would wake up please. I want to talk to you, I miss you," I said with tears coming from my eyes. _

_I wiped off the tears with my hand and rubbed his leg softly. _

_"Dan quit," someone said laughing. _

_I looked up and saw Phil smiling at me happily. I opened my eyes wide with happiness. _

_"Phil you're awake," I said hugging him. _

_"Ow Dan. My shoulder," he said laughing a little. _

_"Sorry," I said blushing. _

_"My Danny you're awake. Dumbly enough they put us next to each other which is stupid on their part, but great for us. I've missed you so much," Phil said smiling with tears in his eyes. _

•••

**It was the best thing I could have asked for. Dan was with me as we both sit here in pain. We had each other, so our pain didn't matter. **

**He looked gorgeous as ever. His hobbit hair wasn't straight and he looked softer on the edges. Dan wasn't so uptight and paranoid. This was a calmer, chiller Dan. **

**Dan looked adorable and I noticed he was wearing the hospital gown. I don't know how, but he pulled it off. How lucky I am. **

**"Dan," I said sitting up," come here."**

**He shuffled forward and was directly in front of my face. We both wore smiles on our faces. Blushing all over our cheeks. **

**I pulled him closer and kiss him softly. Not to hard or needy. Just something sweet and soft. Something to satisfy. It felt calm. **

**Dan pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. For a second I caught his beautiful brown, golden eyes. He then laughed and turned his head away blushing. **

**"You're a dork," he said smiling. **

**"You're a spork then," I said sticking out my tongue. **

**"Ugh that's suppose to be my line," Dan said rolling his eyes. **

**"Looks like I beat you," I said hugging him. **

**Dan soon laid down with me on my non injured side and we sat there taking in each other's company. It felt nice to calm down with someone you love. **

**I could tell Dan was about to fall asleep, so I shook him a little till he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sleepily looked at me. His eyes hazy. **

**"Why did you do that Phil?" He asked still adjusting to waking up. **

**"As much as I would like to you can't sleep here Dan. You'll get caught and I don't want us to get into more trouble than we already are," I said. It pained me to see Dan's eyes suddenly dull. **

**"But I don't want to leave you. I want to be here with you forever and I don't want to lose you. Phil the cops are going to keep us apart from each other. It's just a matter of time. Plus I'm sneaking in here to see you," he said hugging my torso. **

**I patted his hair and told him it would be okay. I could tell he was almost in tears by his body movements. That's when I could tell him my plan. **

**"Danny?" I asked shaking him a little. **

**"Yes?" He questioned. **

**"I have an effective plan to make us be together forever," I said smiling. **

**He shot up and looked at me intensely. Waiting for my reply to what I was going to say. **

**"Well since I got shot they are giving me this medicine to help me fall asleep because of the pain. I haven't taken any and they haven't noticed. I have enough for the both of us to.. make us be together," I said smiling slightly. **

**"Really?" He asked tilting his head. **

**"Yeah I saved them in case this happened," I said. **

**He hugged me suddenly. I hugged him back, letting a tear roll down my face. I was ready for this and I wanted to make sure Dan was. **

**"Okay. I'm ready. I can't wait to be with you forever," Dan said sitting up as tears rolled off his face. **

**"Silly. I'm already with you forever," I said laughing a little causing Dan to laugh.**

**I pull his face to mine and kiss his lips. We intertwine tongues and I win dominance over him. We kiss passionately like there was no tomorrow. Very thing was perfect. We pulled apart and looked at each other smiling. **

**I grabbed the pills from underneath my pillow and gave enough to Dan along with myself to end this with this life. **

**"1."**

**"2."**

**"3."**

**We both take down the pills together and swallow them. Dan kisses me and lays down next to me. His arms are wrapped around my torso while my arm is on his back. He rests his head on me and I feel better. **

**"I love you Dan and nothing in the world can replace you," I said meaning every word. **

**"I love you to Phil. I couldn't of asked for anyone better than you," Dan said softly. **

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too."**


	20. Chapter 20: Lifetime In Repeat End

**So here we are. 2016 and the London flat. More like our flat... our home. Dan is currently watching me make us dinner for the day. He taps along the table and waits for the food to be done. **

**A lot has happened in this life time of ours. It will almost be 10 years since I made my YouTube channel. I'm 29 and Dan is 24 right now. **

**It was crazy how we met. When I first started making my YouTube channel that's when Dan noticed me. He use to comment on pretty much everything I posted whether it was on Twitter or YouTube. We eventually came into the contact and we started Skyping for hours and hours. **

**Then we eventually met and everything has been great since. There was a time though in 2012 when Dan got annoyed and upset with our relationship. But we've gotten over that and all things couldn't have been better for us. **

**We are happier and we couldn't ask for anything better. We've publish a book together and I'm thinking of proposing to him. We've been together through so much. **

**In so many lifetimes we shared together I feel like this is my favorite one. I've seen Dan grown from an introvert and an unhappy person to more laughable and caring person. For now we have to keep our relationship a secret, but the time will come on we'll have to tell the whole world. **

**It doesn't bother me that we have to keep it a secret because I know that we don't have to tell anybody about it. Our relationship is between the two of us and we don't need to tell anybody about it. **

**I can't wait for more to come. All the life times we spent together and all the love we have, it was fate to have us love each other. No matter what life we would both love each other deeply. I love Dan so much that words can't explain it and he loves me the same way.**

**And I can't complain. **

•••

Hello everyone that has read this story. I'm sad to say that this is the end of the book. I feel like this was the best way to end it. I loved writing this so much and I teared up a bit when I wrote this chapter. This is my personal favorite book I have wrote. Thank you so much for reading it.

-Author ^_^

Btw I wrote a Romeo and Juliet Phan story! Go check it out!


End file.
